


Advent 2014

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Advent, Christmas, M/M, Toys, alternative universe, bondage in some chapters, developed relationships, fantasies, first person narrative in some chapters, hints of bondage in some chapters, hints of dom/sub in some chapters, rating in chapter, role play, toy play in some chapters, ultimate fantasy achievement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas one shots to counts down the days until the 25th December</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barbecue [M]

**Author's Note:**

> Merry December everyone! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Webber/Christian Horner

The sun was slowly beginning to set behind the trees in the distance. The warmth it had earlier spread across the grassy clearing was dissipating on the soft breeze quickly, leaving a gentle chill to set into their bare skin. The trees waved gently at the small group chatting animatedly in between them, throwing shadows from the small bonfire burning in the fire pit. A small distance from the main group stood the barbeque, crackling happily with the warming meats. His eyes took in the sizzling food before they slid back to the group. He poured the fizzing beer passed his lips, his eyes locked on the grey shirt of the man with the prongs.

Laughter smattered with the cooking scents of the food as it lingered around the group. He should probably go over, keep an eye and make sure nothing got out of hand. But Christian was more than happy to observe from afar, not have to dabble in the drinking games that are being heavily talked about. He can see the deep flush on Sebastian’s face from his seat by the metal grill and that can only mean the evening is going one way.

But Christian was not interested in the younger man. His eyes were glued to the man in the grey shirt, now approaching.

“All this drinking too much for you, old guy?” He smiled, waiting until the expression filtered onto Christian’s face before he turned his back again, checking the food.

“One of us needs to be coherent enough not to let this food burn.” Christian returned smoothly, taking another mouthful of beer. The other man’s lips quirks at the corners as he turns the burgers.

“It’s alright to admit you’re not as young as you used to be, mate.”

“You’re not so far behind me yourself.” Christian pointed out, placing his empty bottle on the ground. By time he settled back in his chair there was another one being pressed into his hand. “Mark…” Christian tutted, but the Australian wasn’t having any of it.

“You should go and mingle with people.” Mark pointed out, using his prongs to indicate to the main group by the fire. Christian took his eyes off Mark for a moment to watch Daniel start dancing drunkenly around the fire, dragging Jean-Eric up to join him.

“I work with these people. I don’t need to mingle.” Christian shrugged, drinking more beer. The Australian turned back to him, frowning.

“But it’s Christmas…”

“Not yet.” Christian smiled, sipping on his new beer. Mark shrugged at him, returning to the barbeque. “Besides, you seem to be having fun with Seb…” Christian thought he made the envy in his voice invisible, but Mark smirked to himself, happy his team principle couldn’t see as his back was to him.

“Seb found the vodka and thought he had turned into Kimi.” Mark gave as a vague explanation, still focused on the food. Christian frowned, bottle poised halfway between his lips and his lap.

“You didn’t do it to him?”

“And deal with your wrath for messing up the golden boy?” Mark scoffed. The comment didn’t sit well with Christian and Mark felt the awkward silence settle between them. He cleared his throat. “No, I didn’t, mate.”

“Well that’s progress… I think.” Christian teased. He laughed lightly at the fake look of outrage on Mark’s face as he turned back around. “Nice to see you’re not at each other’s throats.” Mark gave a soft smile, seeing the true gratitude in his team principle’s eyes.

“It’s Christmas.” Mark shrugged. “Besides, Seb’s an annoying little shit when he’s pissed. I’m staying away for him or he’ll start declaring he loves me in Finnish.” Both men laughed lightly to themselves, reminiscing over last year’s Christmas party.

“It’s alright, Heikki will sort him.” Christian jibbed. Mark wrinkled his nose.

“I’m not sure Heikki is safe around him at the moment…” Mark and Christian turned back to look at the group around the fire. Jean-Eric was trying to make Daniel’s hip cooperate to the beat of the non-existent music as Heikki was desperately trying to pry to vodka from Sebastian’s tight grasp. Both men exchanged a smile, knowing how similar actions on Heikki’s part last year had lead to him ending his night with a German on his lips.

“Go back and enjoy yourself, I can keep an eye on this.” Christian says, getting to his feet. Mark frowns at him.

“I am enjoying myself.” The Australian counters, clicking the prongs at Christian with a smile. Christian took them from his hand.

“Standing around here with me?” Christian scoffed. Mark just shrugged. “Go back to drinking with Seb.”

“Seb’s out of it, and he has Heikki.” Mark pressed, taking the prongs back from Christian. “Besides, I’m watching the food, mate.”

“Well you could leave that to me if you wanted to go… Enjoy yourself.” Christian shrugged. Mark openly let the smirk filter onto his face.

“Don’t you know you always let an Aussie tend the barbeque? Seriously, Christian, I thought I’d taught you better.” Mark smiled, but Christian picked up the underlying connotation. Mark _wanted_ to be stood here with him. Alone. Christian folded his arms.

“Well that really depends on how much you’ve drunk.” Christian teased.

“You’re the one on your fifth.”

“Only because a certain Australian seems intent in getting me involved in Sebastian’s drinking games.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mark grinned. Christian was about to say something when they were suddenly interrupted.

“RUN!” Daniel screamed, dragging Jean-Eric away from the fire towards the woodland surrounding them. Mark frowned at his fellow countryman. “SEB FOUND MISTLETOE!” Mark and Christian barely had a chance to exchange a look before they saw Sebastian rushing towards them, a small green-branched plant in his hand, grinning manically.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Sebastian giggled drunkenly, Heikki’s attempt to grab him failing once again. Abandoning the food, Christian and Mark tore off in the direction of Jean-Eric and Daniel.

“Come on! Or he’ll make you kiss someone!” Mark laughed as Christian fell behind slightly.

“We shouldn’t be doing this at our age!” Christian panted as Mark jogged circles around him.

“Fine by me, mate. You sit your old arse down and let me know how it goes snogging Rocky.” Mark beamed, dashing off again.

Rolling his eyes and cursing his driver’s intense training regime he rushed off in Mark’s pursuit, glancing back long enough to note how most of the Red Bull employees had dashed for the greenery, leaving Heikki and Rocky to deal with Seb, sort the food and explain how they weren’t going to kiss even though Sebastian was pouting and thrusting the branch of mistletoe in their faces. Hands suddenly caught Christian, pulling him through a bush. The Brit spluttered in shock, defending his face from springing branches with his free hands. Still his captor continued to drag him deeper into the shrubbery.

“So, how long have you been looking at me like that?” The words were purred into Christian’s ear, making the Brit swallow nervously. Mark left one arm wrapped around Christian’s waist.

“Looking at you like what?” Christian said in a clam voice, his professionalism not wavering even though his body was singing at the heat seeping from Mark’s fingers.

“Don’t act innocent, Christian. This isn’t the first time I’ve noticed.”

“Then why do you ask?” Christian met Mark’s eyes, holding his gaze confidently. A suddenly burst of motion had Christian pushed up against a nearby tree, crowded by Mark’s body.

“I was never going to sign.” Mark whispered in his team principle’s ear, as if it was some deep secret that he was intrusting on Christian.

“I never believed you would.”

“Because that would suit you just great, wouldn’t it? Still having a driver you know will play second fiddle to Seb.” Mark bit, moving slightly further away from Christian. It was the calmness of Christian’s response that had the Australian mad; he should have listened to Fernando.

“No. I couldn’t actually give a fuck if its you or him lifting the trophy, as longs as it’s one of ours.” Christian said, grabbing Mark’s wrist. Mark shrugged him off, feeling angry. “So is this why you’ve dragged me here? You think it will make you feel better?”

“Don’t act like this isn’t what you want.” Mark laughed sourly. “I’ve been at this team six years, Ok? I know what you want.”

“You do now, do you?”

“Yes!” Mark snarled, crowding Christian (who still hadn’t moved from the tree) again.

“And what do _you_ want, Mark?”

“Respect.” The word was covered in acid. It made Christian wince.

“Well, you have that from me.” Christian assured. Mark just laughed at him.

“You only want me on this team so you can fuck me. I’ve seen you, Christian. The envy whenever I talk to someone else.”

“Can I help if I'm possessive over what’s mine?” Christian said so calmly. It sent a tingle down Mark’s spine. There in black and white: the need to possess. “What was it you were looking for here, Mark? A cheeky fuck in the bushes?” Mark hadn’t realised Christian was moving him backwards until his back bumped against another tree. “If you know me as well as you say you do you must know that was never going to be something you got.” Mark didn’t verbally respond. He pushed his lips desperately to Christian’s, trying to catch the older man by surprise. But Christian just let Mark kiss him, keeping one hand tightly on the Australian’s shoulder to keep him pinned to the tree.

“Kiss me back.” Mark muttered, pulling Christian flush to his body and unashamedly grinding against him.

“I don’t recall telling you you got to call the shots.” Christian said in the same rejecting tone he would use down the radio when he was in the car demanding things. It made Mark grip him tightly, fight harder to force Christian to react to him.

“Please…” Mark begged into Christian’s neck, lacing his fingers into the Brit’s. Christian stopped his frantic movements with a knee pressed into Mark’s thigh.

“Why did you tell me you were never going to sign?” Christian said softly, but with demand still coating his words. Mark whimpered as he rutted against Christian’s knee, seeking out the forbidden friction. Christian didn’t stop him, just watched as Mark broke himself apart in front of him. “Mark.”

“I’m… I’m yours, mate…” Mark choked, gripping one hand tightly to Christian’s bicep. “Want to be yours…”

“You are mine. You always have been.” Christian muttered delicately against the shell of Mark’s ear. The Australian gasped, desperate to never break the contact he had made with his team principle.

“Fuck…” Mark moaned as his hips bucked randomly. Christian stilled him with a firm hand on his hip. “No… No please…”

“Shh…” Christian cooed. Mark blinked his eyes open and Christian took in the dark pools that were once a soft hazel. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me…” Mark pleaded, still trying to rut against Christian’s leg.

“If you’re good and do as I say.” Christian waited for Mark to react to his words. He let a small smile tickle onto his face when Mark stopped struggling against him. He wiped a determined hand over Mark’s straining bulge. “Good boy.”

“Fuck…” Mark tried so hard not to buck into Christian’s flat palm, tried not to circle his hips to achieve his much wanted friction. Mark gasped again as Christian swamped his sensitive, tingling body.

“How about you get on your knees and show me how much you want me.” Christian purred lightly in Mark’s ear. Before Mark had chance to react, Christian had pulled their lips together, spinning them round so Mark had him pressed against the tree once more. Christian pushed on Mark’s shoulder until he sunk to the floor in front of him, fingers pulling frantically at the jeans that created the barrier in his way. The Brit let a smile of satisfaction spread on his face as his hand curled into Mark’s hair and the Australian took him into his hot, wet mouth.

\- -

“Where did Christian and Mark go?” Rocky asked, handing the others their burgers. Heikki scowled at the race engineer as Sebastian continued to decorate his hair with mistletoe leaves, giggling like a child.

“I told them to run.” Daniel shrugged, chewing happily on a mouthful of burger.

“Probably are still somewhere in there hiding from Seb.” Jean-Eric nodded, finishing Daniel’s thought.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…” Sebastian giggled, poking a mistletoe berry onto one of Heikki’s gelled spikes.

“Eat your burger, Seb.” Heikki insisted again, trying to distract the German with food. He’s already brushed a hair full of leave off his head but it had only made Sebastian pout like a three year old, his bottom lip wobbling until someone gave him more leaves and Heikki let him start again.

“Not hungry.” Sebastian grinned stupidly, tucking the branch over Heikki’s ear.

“Someone should go and find them, no?” Simon said from beside Jean-Eric.

“After food.” Rocky brushed away, sitting back down. Simon bit his lip.

“What’s the worst that could happen, mate?” Daniel joked lightly, trying to cheer Simon up. “They’re both grown men, they can sort themselves out.”

“Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…” Sebastian yawned, curling into Heikki’s lap. Simon just watched the comatose Red Bull driver, bemused.

“Will be fine.” Jean-Eric nodded, pushing Simon’s burger back towards him. Simon nodded, guiltily taking his first bite. They would be fine. It wasn’t like they could have got far. And like Daniel said; what was the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules


	2. Italy [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Felipe Massa

The mini bus trudged down the Italian motorway, heading back the way it had come only hours earlier. The raucous nose of Italian singing had the driver smirking slightly as he changed lanes. He would usually join in, but his mind was on other things. The laughter and applause signalled the end of one song, but almost instantly another was picked up, someone clapping out a new beat and shouting the first lyrics before the others, laughing and cheering, joined in. The driver laughed lightly at them all, glancing at them in the rear-view mirror. The Italian’s were definitely a passionate breed.

The laughter from the passenger beside him made him glace to his left.

“What?” He asked, turning back to the road. Being the one who was driving he hadn’t had any of the mulled wine that was being served to them. His counterpart had had at least three glasses, he was sure. It was safe to say he was a little tipsy. And giggling. “Seriously, what?”

“Your beard is funny.” The passenger laughed. The driver rolled his eyes.

“You told me that three miles back.”

“Is still funny.” The driver sighed, gripping hold of the white beard he had been made to wear. The passenger gabbed his wrist, stopping him from removing the fake beard. “No!”

“What now?”

“Leave it… Is funny…” The passenger grinned. The driver looked over at him, noticing the drunken blush streaking up his cheeks. He cleared his throat, trying to drag his mind away from inappropriate things.

“You have one too.” The driver said, pulling gently on the passenger’s false beard.

“Christmas Nano…” The passenger sighed. “Is funnier that Christmas Felipe.”

“And why?” Fernando asked, forcing both hands back onto the steering wheel and away from the Brazilian to his right. Felipe giggled again, poking at Fernando’s cheek.

“You have two beards.”

“I can take this one off.” Fernando said, moving to removing it again. Felipe stopped him, shaking his head.

“Does not look good on you.”

“Hey!” Fernando outraged jokingly, causing a cute giggle from the Brazilian. “Does not look good on you either!”

“Better than you…”

“You will not let me take it off.”

“Are Christmassy.” Felipe grinned soppily. Fernando couldn’t help the small smile growing on his face. “Father Christmas Fernando…”

“Same to you.” Fernando smiled; almost missing the turning off the motorway they needed because Felipe was distracting him.

“Would you like to sit on my knee?” Felipe burst into laughter as Fernando jumped on the brakes, throwing the gabble of Italian’s behind him forwards, abruptly cutting of their song. It didn’t take them long to pick it up again, some jokily yelling abuse at Fernando in Italian.

“Think you have drunk a little too much…” Fernando blushed.

“Nando would like to sit on my knee.” Felipe declared proudly. Fernando’s face heated more. “Hey!” To a disappointed pout from Felipe Fernando threw his fake beard on top of the dashboard. “The illusion is shattered!” Felipe yelled dramatically, going unnoticed by the Italian crowd behind them.

“Shut up, Felipe….” Fernando muttered, feeling like he’d given away too much. Felipe grinned at him, leaning close to the side of Fernando’s face. 

“Do you want to tell Papa Felipe what you want for Christmas?” He purred. Fernando gripped the steering wheel tightly.

 _You_. “Fuck off, Felipe.”

“Aww! No fun!” Felipe declared, falling back into his chair. “Might have been able to give you what you wanted…” Fernando swallowed forcibly, trying to remain calm. He forced himself to focus on where he was driving the bus instead of the implication of the Brazilian’s words. Would he? If Fernando asked, would Felipe give him what he wanted?

Fernando couldn’t help but laugh when Felipe began to sign _All I Want For Christmas Is You._ It took the rest of the bus about fifteen seconds to join in with a terribly off-key rendition of the classic Mariah Carey song. Fernando tried to dismiss Felipe’s attempts at getting him to sing along but he was coerced as Marc Gene moved forwards, gripping tightly to his shoulders until his lips broke into chorus with the rest of them. The laughter slowly began to overtake the singing as each man tried to hit the highest note. The Spaniard just chuckled as his Brazilian counterpart rested his head on his shoulder, singing into his face with large eyes.

Cheers erupted in the van again as Fernando turned the minibus into the factory at Maranello. He pulled up, stopping in the middle of the entrance yard as another Ferrari employee moved towards them. Someone threw the sliding door open to let the gang out of the back whilst another appeared at Fernando’s door, taking the key from the Spaniard before slipping into the driver’s seat. Fernando ran a hand through his hair, trying to sort out his thoughts. He shouldn’t be thinking about Felipe like that. Not anymore. He had banned these thoughts. Just because Felipe was tipsy and acting incredibly adorably didn’t mean Fernando got to break his one rule: never sleep with a teammate. The complications that could cause weren’t worth it.

“Woah!” Fernando outburst as he was pushed up against the minibus, hands shamelessly exploring his torso. Felipe flashed a brilliant smile at him. Completely hidden from the others by the minibus Fernando didn’t really know how to react.

“Shall I tell Papa Nano what I want for Christmas?” Felipe purred, mouthing at Fernando’s ear. Fernando shivered pleasantly, pressing his hands into the bus as to not let them wander inappropriately.

“Felipe, am not sure-”

“-Let me tell you. Want to tell you.” The small Brazilian implored, letting his hand run lower on Fernando’s stomach. It inched closer and closer to the break in his shirt and the beginning of his trousers. Fernando forced himself to swallow the pleasure.

“Are drunk.” Fernando justified, his voice shaking terrible. Felipe smirked, satisfied with Fernando’s reaction.

“Not… Not as much as you think, anyway.”

“Felipe-”

“-Hmmm…. Like it when you say my name…” Felipe muttered, kissing alone Fernando’s jawline, his hand sneaking lower, pulling at the fastening of Fernando’s trousers. Fernando tried to think clearly. Was he seriously about to let his teammate defile him against a minibus, so close to the public street? So close to the men he worked with almost every day? Fernando shook his head. This was wrong. So very wrong. But however much his head screamed at him to push away from Felipe his body refused to respond.

“Felipe…” Fernando breathed, letting his head fall back as the Brazilian traced his hard member through the lent trousers he had been given. He heard Felipe giggle and the blush crawled up his neck.

“If you want… Just ask…” The Brazilian’s voice was purely a whisper, placed so delicate in Fernando’s ear it ripped a subtly moan from the Spaniard’s throat. “Just-”

-BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!

Fernando sprung away from the minibus in shock as the horn was smacked into life again. Felipe laughed as the Italian sitting in the driver’s seat threw his hand out aggressively, yelling abuse at the two men in his mother’s tongue. Moving away from the van it kicked back into life, readying to be driven around the back. Fernando opened his mouth to apologise but instead found himself clasping his hand to his mouth to prevent his moan from entering the air; Felipe had cupped his crotch from behind.

“You want, hmm?” Felipe smiled, watching Fernando’s face closely. The bus began to move. “Running out of time to decide…”

“Yes!” Fernando choked. Felipe danced his fingers over Fernando’s ridged cock, sucking lightly on the exposed skin on his neck. Fernando moaned, falling forwards as Felipe released him and the bus took away their cover. No one had lingered outside, everyone had gone inside to continue the party. Fernando made to follow after them but Felipe threaded his fingers through the Spaniard’s, dragging him in the opposite direction.

“We have our own party, no?” Felipe asked, moving Fernando over to the building they all got changed in. Fernando chewed on his lip. He so badly wanted to follow Felipe but now he wasn’t being physically manipulated by the Brazilian he could think with a clear head. This could be one of the biggest mistakes of his life… Or the best. But he was breaking his one and only rule… Did it matter if Felipe wanted it to? Felipe was drunk though, no? Fernando didn’t know what to think. Before he knew it Felipe and he were back inside, the Brazilian tearing open the Spaniard’s shirt.

“Oh…” Fernando sighed, clamping his lip hard into his bottom lip. Felipe smiled cheekily as he wiped his tongue over one of Fernando’s erect nipples, causing the Spaniard to arch his back.

“Tell me, Fernando,” Felipe started, pushing the shirt off of Fernando’s shoulders until it dropped heavily to the floor. Fernando was breathing hard, stuck between wanting to succumb to his dirtiest fantasy and needing to refrain before this got any worse. Felipe pulled his beard back up from around his neck so it was covering the lower half of his face. Suddenly Fernando found himself being seated on a bench, his legs being spread wide. “Tell Father Christmas what you want…”

“… You…” Fernando aired quietly, feeling like he was sharing a state secret. Felipe crouched between his legs, smirking seductively. Fernando wanted to do bad things to that smirk… Really bad. Felipe seemed to notice as Fernando breathing picked up.

“What is this?” Felipe asked innocently, requesting Fernando be clearer in a beautiful tease, as he pulled on each finger of the white silk gloves, slowly pulling them from his body. Fernando widened his legs in anticipation, leaning back on his hands and arching his back beautifully to present himself to the Brazilian.

“You, want you…” Fernando panted. Felipe dropped the second glove soundlessly.

“Where?”

“E-Everywhere…” Fernando gasped as Felipe’s hand ran from his shoulder downwards. His breath caught as Felipe’s finger drew patterns on his navel.

“Have you been a good boy this year, Fernando?” Felipe asked, his accent thickening as he tried to keep up his ‘Santa act’. Fernando had never been turned on by something so festive before.

“Yes…” Fernando moaned wantonly. Felipe tutted him.

“Good boys do not lie, Fernando.” Almost as punishment Felipe blew a mouthful of cool breath over Fernando straining cock. The Spaniard winced back, biting his lip hard again.

“Joder…”

“Like bad boys, Fernando.” Felipe continued, openly palming himself through the loose trousers as he continued to tease Fernando’s body. “Thought you would know this…”

“Uh huh…”

“Bad boys can be… Punished…”

“Fuck, Felipe…”

“No, no. That is not how the evening ends.” Felipe said so calmly Fernando could barely remain still. “So tell me again, have you been a _good_ boy?”

“No.” Fernando shook his head frantically, wanting more than anything for Felipe to just touch him. Felipe laughed lightly at his desperation. With a soft click Fernando’s trouser and pants were bundled at his ankles, hiding the Santa boots from view.

“Do not come until I say. For sure, is not good.”

“O-Ok…” Fernando whimpered; having Felipe so close was too much for him. So close to his ultimate fantasy. So close to taking that step he wanted to take since joining the team in 2010. He was so close to begging the Brazilian he could barely believe it. The smaller man had broken him down to the bare sole of his being. Fernando felt so vulnerable it was scary; but the need to have Felipe touching him, pleasuring him… His heart defeated his head as he succumbed to the feeing. “Please…”

“I love it when you beg…” Felipe smiled, licking once at Fernando’s sodden tip. The Spaniard’s hips bucked up and he licked up his abdomen, shaking another moan from the taller man. Felipe sucked one of Fernando’s hard nipples into his mouth as he claimed his leaking cock in his grasp, causing the Spaniard to moan out loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules


	3. Swimming Pool [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Webber/Mitch Evans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules

_Don’t panic._

_No, seriously don’t panic._

_This obviously isn’t what you think it is._

_You wouldn’t do that._

_You’re clever._

_… Right?_

_No, stop it._

_Stop panicking._

Mark stared at the ceiling with wide eyes, letting the thoughts roll through his head as he tried his hardest not to over react or hyperventilate. This was fine. Nothing bad had happened. Why he had jumped to the worst-case scenario was a mystery. It didn’t have to be bad. It was possible that they had just ended up together because it was cold. Mark tried to convince himself of that but his stomach lurched as fuzzy pictures and flashing lights refined into wet kisses and wandering hands.

It wasn’t good, and as Mark tried desperately to calm his breathing more memories of the drunken night flashed in his head. He wanted out. He didn’t want this to have happened. But the facts were coming together now and he was finding it hard to argue. The deep kiss, the hands travelling up under his shirt, the way he had tried to kiss him as they stumbled back towards Mark’s house, the clumsy removal of clothes… Mark remembered being achingly hard by time they had fallen onto the bed, the other man below him, panting a perfect image of debauch.

Mark had to check, but lifting the covers a little it was clear he was naked, and so was the man in his arms.

The groan that escaped the Australian’s lips was one of dire dread. How could he be so stupid? So reckless? He was supposed to be helping him out, not seducing him. He was supposed to be educating him in the sport they both loved, not educating him on the best ways to suck him off. He was supposed to be guiding him towards the pinnacle of motorsport, not guiding his cock in his arse. Mark shook his head. He’d let a very bad thing happen. He felt terrible.

“Oww…” The younger man huffed, causing Mark to stiffen in fear. Now they were going to have to have _that_ conversation. Mark never would have thought they’d be sharing it together. “I hurt…”

“Yeah… Not surprised…” Mark breathed, trying to keep his voice calm. The man shuffled closer to him with a small smile.

“You did warn me…” He yawned, snuggling closer to Mark. Mark swallowed, looking for his way out of the situation. “Ooo!”

“You really in that much pain, mate?” Mark frowned down at the second occupant of the bed as he tried to shuffle closer still to Mark. The younger man sighed, shaking his head.

“Just ache…”

“Mitch.” Mark tutted. Mitch looked up at him. And suddenly a cute smile spread on his lips.

“Morning.” Mitch beamed, running his palm over Mark’s navel. Mark flinched away from the touch, causing the young Kiwi to frown.

“Yeah, morning…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, mate.”

“Mark-”

“-I said nothing.” Mark snapped, glaring downwards. Mitch coward into himself a little, confused.

“Mark…?” His voice was barely over a whisper, but Mark didn’t hear it. Like he didn’t realise Mitch’s fingers biting into his side.

“You say something, mate?” Mark’s voice was still harsh. It made Mitch not want to admit it.

“Don’t worry…” He breathed, pushing his ear to Mark’s heartbeat. Mark began to move away, pushing from Mitch’s tight hold but the New Zealander held on tightly. “Mark.”

“What’s up?” Mark asked cautiously. Maybe Mitch was just remembering their mistake. Maybe it was slowly flooding back to the Kiwi. Maybe this was a reflex, to hold on tightly because he couldn’t believe how much they had fucked up. Mark blamed himself for this. If he had just taking Mitch home after that first drink… “Mitch?” Mitch didn’t reply; he just reluctantly let Mark move from his hold.

Holding his arms around his shoulders tightly, Mitch watched Mark’s back. The Australian sat on the edge of the bed with his feet flat on the floor, hating himself. He ran a hand through his hair in distress. What must Mitch think of him? How could he be the young Kiwi’s manager now if he thought that he had to sleep with Mark to get what he wanted. And they were so close to a deal as well. Mark shook his head. This wasn’t fair of him. He couldn’t do this to Mitch. He hated his fucking warped head for not just letting the New Zealander be. He had a girlfriend for fuck sake! Mark gritted his teeth, reaching for his underwear and dragging it up his legs.

Mitch really wanted to tell Mark that he hadn’t been drunk at all last night. Why would he want to when he got the opportunity to see his mentor actually relax for once? This deal Mark was chasing for him was bringing the grey hairs out earlier on the Australian. Mitch didn’t like it. For once he had wanted to just let Mark relax. He didn’t expect the flowing sway of the Australian’s hips to the pounding beat of the nightclub music to make him want to feel them against him. He had moved to Mark without really considering it, loving it when the older man took his hips in his hands, encouraging Mitch to follow his seductive sway. It was Mitch who had turned and claimed Mark’ lips. Mitch who had dragged him back to the house and rid him of his clothes. Mitch who had started it by taking Mark’s weight onto his tongue. But how could Mitch admit that now when Mark was being so distance with him?

“I’m going for a swim.” Mark shot hotly, not realising how much aggression was in his words. Mitch brought the duvet closer to himself. Maybe Mark thought he had taken advantage of him. Maybe Mark thought that he had been shit. It had been Mitch’s first time with a man last night; he had no past experience on what he was supposed to do or how it was supposed to have panned out. He had made Mark come and Mark had done likewise to him. That was correct, right? Mitch was slowly beginning to feel worse. He had known he had feelings for Mark for a little while now and was slowly beginning to come to terms with what he wanted. But this rejection was crushing. He closed his eyes, trying to find some clarity from the storm in his head as Mark shut the door.

-

Pushing his limbs through the water harshly Mark had lost count of how many lengths he had done. He was trying his hardest not to relieve last night, not to think about Mitch or his body but his mind wouldn’t let him forget. Frustrated and hard, Mark pulled up against the edge of the pool, his jaw locked in anger at himself. How could he have taken advantage like that! His hit the pool edge in irritation but it was no use. He couldn’t stop thinking about Mitch’s body. He couldn’t stop thinking about how good it felt to have him close, to feel his hot pants of breath dance on his own bare torso, the way it felt to fill Mitch’s warm mouth with his own member, the sated, wasted look on Mitch’s face as he lay with the mixture of his own and Mark’s cum drying on his stomach, the flushed, bruise look of his lips that made them irresistible, so much so he had to kiss them. 

Mark hadn’t realised he was palming himself through his shorts until his deep moan echoed around the tiled room.

There was no point in fighting it anymore; Mark needed the release. As horrible and as dirty as it made him feel he knew he needed to sort this now before he had to face Mitch again. Closing his eyes, he slipped his hand into his shorts, taking hold of his hard cock and imaging Mitch’s body, laid out and perfect for him. He braced himself against the pool edge with one hand, letting the moans roll off his tongue as his muscles sparked to life with the pleasure he was indulging them in.

Mitch continued to watch Mark through the window in the door leading to the pool. Even if he couldn’t quite see what Mark was doing he could hear him. It made Mitch’s own body tingle with the thought of being touched by the older man. He loved his girlfriend but it had become clear recently that he loved Mark more. He needed Mark’s assertive and practiced touch to make his body feel things she could never achieve. Palming himself lightly and looking through the window at his mentor made him feel like a creep, so with a deep breath he slowly opened the door, making as little noise as possible.

Mark had no idea the younger man had entered the room; too lost in the fantasies he was playing in his head as he got himself off. Mitch climbed down the ladder into the pool carefully, trying his best to set as little ripples dancing towards Mark as he could. He still once he was in the pool, waiting to see if Mark stopped, turned around alerted to his presence. He didn’t. Instead a deep, throaty groan that had Mitch biting his bottom lip was aired. Taking a deep breath, Mitch sunk smoothly under the surface, approaching Mark in the subtlest way.

Mark gasped as a second hand joined his. He opened his eyes, looking round at Mitch standing behind him but it was not long until the embarrassment had washed away and he fell back into the feelings of pleasure the Kiwi wash inflicting on him. Mitch kissed softly at Mark’s shoulders as he let Mark guide his hand up and down the rigid shaft.

“Uh… Fuck…” Mark moaned, dropping his head forwards as Mitch began rutting against him. A whimper escaped his mouth as he dropped forwards, resting his head on his arm braced against the pool edge, and Mitch thrust his hips more prominently against him. “Mitch…” Mark muttered, hiding his face. Mitch wrapped his free hand around Mark, holding him close with soft pressure on his navel.

“Mark, I want you.” Mitch admitted quietly in the Australian’s ear. It caused Mark to release a deep whimper that set Mitch’s skin on fire. “Fuck, Mark, I’ve wanted you for so long…”

“Don’t stop…” Mark breathed, feeling the tightness growing inside him. It spread down from his stomach to his toes, making his head feel light. But he held onto every one of Mitch’s words; each golden one.

“Do you want me?”

“Yes.” Mark said quickly, biting his lip to stop himself moaning again. “Fuck… So long… Wanted for… Fuck…”

“You’re so beautiful, Mark…” Mitch mouthed into his skin. Mark’s breath caught as he began thrusting into Mitch’s hand, gripping the New Zealander tightly.

“Mitch… Fu-so close… Mitch, please, I’m going to-”

“-I want you to… I want to make you…” Mitch purred into Mark’s ear, his own pleasure from rutting against Mark’s arse making his words slowly fall apart.

“Fuck, oh fuck…. Mitch!”

“How much would you like me to fuck you?” Mitch purred, moving his hand slower, squeezing at the base of Mark’s cock.

“Fuck, Mitch…”

“No, fuck _Mark_.” Mitch smiled cheekily, pressing his thumb into Mark’s slit. Mark’s hips bucked uncontrollably, causing Mitch to loose his balance and fall under the water. Coughing a little, Mitch resurfaced in front of Mark, taking hold of him again.

“Uhh… Sorry…” Mark panted, both hands gripping tightly to the pool edge and surrounding Mitch. Mitch kissed his lips chastely.

“Has anyone ever fucked you, Mark?”

“Not… Not for a while…” Mark breathed, dropping his head back and shamelessly pushing his hips forwards to Mitch. Mitch smiled.

“We should amend that…”

“Fuck, mate, I’m going to come…” Mark gritted, placing his forehead on Mitch’s and encouraging their lips together. With his now free hand Mitch continued to palm himself as he played Mark.

“Come then…” Mitch whispered. Mark opened his eyes to appreciate the cheeky, innocent smile on Mitch’s face before he let go, letting the feeling wash over him as hot heat spiralled through him, his hips bucking uncontrollably into Mitch’s tight grip. Exhaling a sigh of pleasure and satisfaction Mark let himself fall back into the water, floating on the surface. Mitch spun his body round and pressed their lips together, supporting Mark afloat with his arms tucked under his back. Mark smiled up at the Kiwi hovering over him.

“Merry Christmas, Mark.” Mitch smiled. Mark had almost forgotten it was Christmas day.

“Merry Christmas, mate; you’re the best present I’ve ever got.” Mark replied soppily, missing Mitch’s blush as his eyes were only half open. He was slowly returning from his high. “What was that about you wanting me for so long?” Mark asked through a smirk. Mitch blushed deeper, making an adorable expression. “I think last night makes a little more sense now…”

“I wasn’t drunk… Not at all.” Mitch admitted. Mark nodded. “I started it.”

“I wanted it too.” Mark beamed at the cutely surprised expression Mitch pulled. The New Zealander pressed their lips together again.

“Really?”

“For a while, mate.” Mark pushed himself back on unresponsive legs, holding onto Mitch’s hips. “So what do you want to do now?”

“Fuck you?” Mitch grinned, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck. Mark laughed lightly at him. “What? It’s not every day you get to walk into a swimming pool and find the most attractive man in the world wanking over you. I want to show you how much I appreciate it.”

“Later. I need to recover first.” Mark kissed down Mitch’s jaw. Mitch’s grip tightened in Mark’s hair.

“That’s ‘cause you’re old…” Mitch breathed, still hard from making Mark come.

“Hey.” Mark poked. “Not that old.”

“So old you need to recover…”

“But not so old I can’t hold my breath…” Mark said, letting his words linger. Mitch opened his eyes in confusion.

“What?” He never got a verbal answer. Mark simply waggled his eyebrows before sinking under the water. Mitch suddenly felt his trunks being pulled down his legs and quickly realised what was going on. He watched the blue material float away as Mark sucked him into his mouth.

“Oh…”


	4. Dancing [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Vettel/Daniel Ricciardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules

Sebastian watched bemused by Daniel once again. It seemed the smiling idiot didn’t have control of his limbs as he danced like a crazed man in front of the photographer. Christian had his head in his hands, making jokes about _how on earth is this pairing of drivers going to work?_ But Daniel was laughing, acting serious when he needed to but as soon as the camera had captured it’s image he was back to dancing, seemingly entertaining himself whist he waited for more instructions.

But Sebastian knew better.

He smiled, turning his back on the dancing Australian as he poured himself some more water. These photo shoots were always tedious, but it was made much better with your boyfriend around. Sebastian had been relatively close to Daniel through his early years of the Red Bull junior programme. They both started to head their separate ways when the German got promoted to the senior team and he never thought Daniel and he could make it last. But as per his nature Daniel refused to let Sebastian slip through his fingers.

He batted away comments of Sebastian being jealous of Jean-Eric. _We’re just friends,_ Daniel would insist. _Friends like Mark and you are friends._ That simile stopped right after the Malaysian Grand Prix. _“You’ve got nothing to worry about, Sebi. Blondes are my type.”_ Daniel had joked, Sebastian remembered it well because the Australian had been kissing down his body at the time, smirking happily as he opened Sebastian’s jeans.

“Seems like you’ve got some work on your hands.” Rocky commented, appearing beside Sebastian to pour himself some water. Sebastian looked over his shoulder at Daniel who was doing the robot. The Australian caught his eye, swivelling until he was facing him and then waving in his direction with static movements.

“I’m sure we can make it work.” Sebastian grinned. He was proud of how well Daniel and he had managed to hide their relationship from everyone, even the people closest to them at Red Bull.

“Won’t be as easy as Mark.”

“Mark wasn’t easy.” Sebastian pointed out. Rocky just shrugged.

“Good luck to Simon I say…”

“Eh?”

“Well he’s got to control him.” Rocky smiled as Daniel broke out the night fever dance, pausing only to stand straight for his profile image.

“I’m sure he’ll do just fine.”

“You look… Happy…” Rocky observed. Sebastian smiled wider, turning to face Rocky. “Oh god, it’s contagious.”

“I am happy.” Sebastian explained, deliberately ignoring Rocky’s jab. “Four-time World Champion, life’s good, what’s to not be happy about?”

“The fact I’m gonna beat you next year?” Daniel grinned from over Sebastian’s shoulder, ruffling his hair. Sebastian swatted his hand away.

“You won’t beat me.” Sebastian scoffed, sipping his water triumphantly.

“I will in the bedroom.” Daniel purred in his ear, causing Sebastian to choke on his water. Rocky sent his driver a concerned look.

“You alright, Seb?” Rocky asked. Daniel smiled brighter, using his body to mask himself grabbing Sebastian’s arse.

“Yeah, he’s good mate.” Daniel beamed as Sebastian fell back slightly into his hold. Rocky narrowed his eyes at the Australian.

“ _Sebastian_?” He pressed.

“Fine…” Sebastian nodded.

“DAN!”

“Coming!” The Australian said, resisting the burning urge to kiss Sebastian’s cheek he dashed back over to the photographer. Sebastian took a deep breath, calming himself.

“I don’t trust him…”

“It’s Dan.” Sebastian laughed ludicrously at his race engineer. Rocky folded his arms, watching the Australian unzip his suit and drop it to his waist.

“I don’t trust him.”

“Why not?”

“He just…. There is something _strange_ about him…”

“Are you talking about the gay thing?” Sebastian swallowed. He hadn’t told anyone but Daniel he was attracted to men. Daniel was much more opened to letting the whole world know. The German wondered when that might become applicable to their relationship…

“No…” Rocky said, blushing. Sebastian was sure that was what his race engineer was pointing out.

“It doesn’t make a difference.” Sebastian insisted, feeling a little self-conscious as Rocky continued to watch Daniel over his shoulder.

“Sure… Just make sure you beat him this year, yeah?” Sebastian had never thought of Rocky being homophobic, in fact, the amount of times he had almost told his race engineer was uncountable. The German bit his lip; what would Rocky have said? Sebastian was suddenly grateful he had decided to keep this all quiet.

Before Sebastian got a chance to respond to Rocky something was obscuring his vision. Blushing slightly, Sebastian pulled the hat off of his head, frowning at it. Daniel poked his side, causing Sebastian to look up at him and take in that Daniel was also sporting a fluffy Santa hat.

“Christian wants Christmas photos.” Daniel beamed, putting Sebastian’s hat back on him.

“Is this Christian or you?” Sebastian said with a raised eyebrow as Daniel dragged him over towards the car they were being photographed around.

“Christian.” Daniel said innocently. But when Christian took a photo of the two of them mucking around with Christmas hats on Daniel’s phone Sebastian had to disbelieve him. 

\- - -

Daniel sat at the foot of the bed, waiting for Sebastian to get out of the shower. He was looking at the photos Christian had taken of Sebastian and him trying to find the best one. It hurt him sometimes that he couldn’t just be relaxed with Sebastian. The German had already revealed his fears about next season. Daniel had tried to calm him, saying that no one would find out about them. Why would they? As long as they were careful as they usually were. It would be fine, Daniel was sure about it. He was extremely excited about finally sharing a team with his boyfriend.

“That better not be going on Twitter.” Sebastian commented as he looked down at Daniel’s phone screen to see what the Australian was doing. Daniel stuck his tongue out at Sebastian as the German moved towards his bag, only a towel around his waist.

“I wouldn’t do that and you know it.” Sebastian shrugged, throwing his clothes on the bed next to Daniel.

“Just checking.”

“I’m sending it to my Mum.” Daniel explained, composing the text and sending it. He had picked the picture that Christian had taken after the fake snow had been shot into the air. Sebastian was looking at Daniel through a dusting of the ‘snow’ and they were sharing the most love-filled look. Daniel loved it.

“How is she?” Sebastian asked with a small smile. Daniel smirked at him.

“Still pissed at you.”

“Oh come on!” Sebastian outburst as his boyfriend fell back laughing. “That was almost a year ago!”

“You made a move against an Aussie, mate. Not cool.”

“You told me she’d got over it.” Sebastian pouted, sitting next to Daniel, still only in his towel. Daniel wrapped an arm around the German’s shoulder.

“She has… Ish. Just… You should expect a sarcastic comment when you come to mine for Christmas.”

“Fantastic.”

“You may be known as multi-21… And I can’t promise no jokes about Multi-31…”

“I’m so looking forward to Christmas.” Sebastian shot sarcastically. Daniel kissed his cheek.

“One of these days you’ll invite me to meet your parents, then I’ll be outnumbered to team Sebastian.” Daniel joked. But the joke caused Sebastian to freeze in fear. Something Daniel didn’t miss. “What?”

“No… Nothing…”

“Sebi.” Daniel said, pulling Sebastian closer. Sebastian curled into his embrace. “What did I say?”

“Just… Words…” Daniel let out a soft laugh that had Sebastian curling closer.

“And which ones in particular?” Daniel cooed. Sebastian shook his head.

“I can’t tell them…”

“That’s alright, mate. I understand.” Daniel nodded, kissing softly at Sebastian’s forehead. “Whenever you’re ready. I’ll hold your hand through the whole thing.”

“Danke…” Sebastian sighed. The sat in silence for a short moment.

“Are you going to put some clothes on? Not that I mind the towel but I’m not sure the restaurant is going to approve…” Daniel teased, poking lightly at Sebastian’s side. Sebastian blushed, sitting up.

“You are not actually playing fair, Riccardo.” Sebastian smiled, dropping his towel and pulling on his underwear. Daniel forgot what Sebastian had said, distracted by his boyfriend’s naked form.

“We could skip dinner, you know. I’m sure the team won’t mind…” Sebastian turned to face Daniel with his jeans in his hand. Daniel looked up at him with dark eyes.

“‘No, Seb, it’s really important we go so we’re seen as a united team. We don’t have time for a shared shower.’” Sebastian said, impersonating Daniel poorly. Daniel grabbed his hips, pulling him closer.

“Whoever said that is really stupid…”

“I’ll remember that.” Sebastian smirked, biting his lip as Daniel’s breath danced up his bare torso. Sebastian moved his hands away. “Let me get changed.”

“Nooo!” Daniel whined jokingly, grabbing the waistband of Sebastian’s boxers. Sebastian stepped away.

“No, you’re not being fair. So no nakedness for you.”

“Noo! Sebi please!” Daniel begged, slipping to the floor and onto his knees as Sebastian moved away. “How am I not being fair?”

“Because you made sure I was in the shower as you got dressed.” Sebastian explained as He pulled on his jeans. “I don’t get to appreciate you then you don’t get to see me.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” Daniel nodded, getting to his feet and pulling Sebastian towards him by the open edges of his shirt.

“Dan-”

“-Promise.” Daniel kissed his nose before moving towards his phone and starting up some music.

“What are you doing? We don’t have time for a strip dance.”

“No, I’ll do that later.” Daniel grinned, moving back towards the German. He held Sebastian’s hips as he began swaying to the music. Sebastian blushed a deep red.

“Daniel-”

“-I’m dancing for you.” Daniel smiled gently, moving round behind Sebastian. Sebastian blushed deeply, trying to find anyway for this to stop.

“Dan-”

“-Shh…” Daniel chastened, wrapping an arm around Sebastian’s waist. He kissed gently up the German’s neck. “Dance with me, Sebi.”

“I thought this was supposed to be my treat…”

“Nah, you get that later.” Daniel began manipulating Sebastian’s hips so they swayed with the music. Sebastian tried to bat Daniel’s hands away.

“Dan, I can’t dance.” Sebastian pouted. Daniel nuzzled at his neck, keeping his hips close.

“Everyone can dance, Sebi. You just have to stop thinking about it.”

“I feel stupid…”

“Close your eyes…” Daniel breathed, sending shivers down Sebastian’s back. Sebastian swallowed, complying with his boyfriend’s command. “Now don’t think… Just _feel_ me…”

“I’m still sure this was supposed to be my treat.”

“You’ll get yours later when it can be much more than a little dance…”

“Dan-?”

“-Stop thinking, Sebi…” Daniel kissed at the base of Sebastian’s neck as he pushed Sebastian’s hips back to meet his, his fingers slipping just under the waistband of Seb’s jeans. Sebastian whimpered lightly as Daniel did it again and again, each time letting his fingers slip a little lower. “You’re so beautiful, Seb…” Daniel kissed along Sebastian’s shoulder, pulling the material down to get access to the skin. Sebastian let out a shuddery breath. “So beautiful… I’m so lucky to have you…”

“S-stop being a tease…” Sebastian moaned, pushing back into Daniel. Daniel smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

“We’re supposed to be going to the team’s Christmas dinner.”

“No way. You’re not leaving me like this for an entire evening…”

“I should let you get changed…”

“Dan!” Sebastian whined, but Daniel had already removed himself from the German, turning off the music on his phone. “Not fair!”

“You should dance more, Sebi. You’re very good at it.” Daniel smiled, still looking at his phone as a message from Christian came through. Suddenly his vision was obscured by white fluff. Daniel couldn’t help but laugh, pushing the Christmas hat above his eyes.

“If you’re going to leave me like this then I’m…”

“You’re what?” Daniel said, dipping his head to steal Sebastian’s lips. “Come on, I promise I’ll make it up to you after this ‘really important’ meal.”

“You just said that that was stupid.”

“You’re only saying that now because you’re horny.” Daniel winked.

“Bite me.”

“I’d love to.” Riled by Daniel’s comment Sebastian scooped up the rest of his clothes and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door in his wake. Daniel just laughed, falling back on the bed and reading the message from Christian. His smile clattered to the floor as he sat bolt upright.

_I don’t think you meant to send that to me._

Panicked, Daniel scrolled up a little and saw the message he was supposed to send his mum: the picture of Sebastian and he with the caption declaring their love for each other.

Well, this could become a problem at dinner.

“Ready.” Sebastian smirked, appearing from the bathroom and looking edible. He frowned when Daniel didn’t notice. “What’s wrong?” Daniel just looked up at him, sorrow in his eyes.

“I may have made a mistake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because the mental image of Dan doing the night fever dance is priceless xD


	5. Black Tie [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules

It had been a long night: a long night with a lot of praise for Lewis. Nico had smiled, sometimes through gritted teeth, and commended his teammate yet again. _Yes, Lewis deserved to win._ Even if he didn’t really think so. Hadn’t he driven his socks off towards the end? Hadn’t he put in the most effort? Wasn’t it his car that had the problem and stopped him fighting for that illusive championship?

Nico shook the thoughts out of his head. It was over now. There was next year to be looking at. And next year looked as good as this one did. The car still looked to be leaps and bounds ahead of its competitors. He would get that championship and everyone would be saying it was he who deserved it. Nico was sure. He was certain.

“Don’t do that.” The voice rang across the room, startling the German. Nico turned around slowly, his fingers wedged in his bowtie ready to release the tight material. He locked eyes with the second man. It was almost challenging.

“I thought you’d forgotten about me.” Nico said, his fingers still waiting. The man shook his head.

“Don’t do that.”

“What’s stopping me?”

“Me.”

“Ok.” Nico scoffed, pulling at the black material. He was suddenly pressed against the wall, hot breath burning down his neck.

“I told you not to do that…”

“Why should I suddenly start listening to you? Like hell you’ve made any attempt at noticing me today.”

“Oh, Nico… You really don’t realise do you…” The man sighed, pressing Nico closer to the wall. Nico gasped in confusion, feeling like the air was being compressed from his lungs. “I’m going to have to punish you for disobeying me now.”

“Please!” Nico laughed harshly. The other man’s eyes flashed at the challenge.

“We made a bet.”

“A stupid one.” Nico swallowed. He was hoping that had been forgotten by now.

“You still lost.”

“So? You made it very clear we’re not friends anymore.”

“That hurts, Nico.”

“Fuck off, Lewis.” Nico hissed, trying to ignore the wandering hand up his side that was making his head buzz with excitement. He couldn’t deny it; no matter what had happened he still loved Lewis like he had for all of these years. Yes, 2014 had not been easy for them and yes, Spa had seen the end of their childhood relationship, but he still loved Lewis. Even if he believed they were stronger than the championship fight Lewis had proved to Nico they weren’t. The racing was always more important to Lewis. The Brit would drag girl after girl through their garage once they had broken up, as if taunting Nico on what he had lost.

But that didn’t mean to say Lewis had stopped loving Nico.

The bet had been made in pre-season testing. Lewis was confident and cocky and Nico wanted to bring him down a peg or two. _I can win easily this year._ Lewis had bragged. _There is another guy in that car._ Nico had returned smoothly. That had caught Lewis’ attention.

_“You think you can beat me?” Lewis said, sitting up and turning the bedside light on. Nico rolled over until he was facing the ceiling._

_“Yes.”_

_“You seriously think you can beat me?”_

_“Yes.” Nico nodded calmly. Lewis laughed at him._

_“Yeah right.”_

_“Not as confident as you were a second ago.” Nico pointed out. Lewis dragged him closer. “No, no. If it’s so ludicrous that I could possibly win then no more cuddling for you.”_

_“Nico…” Lewis whined as the German made to get out of bed. “Not… Not ludicrous…”_

_“But you laughed.”_

_“… You really think you could beat me?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Alright, I’ll bet you then.”_

_“A bet?”_

_“Unless you don’t think you could beat me over the course of a season…”_

_Nico sent Lewis an unimpressed look. “The stakes then?”_

_“Whoever wins gets to make the other do anything they like for them.”_

_“You’ve already thought about this.”_

_“No…” Lewis said in a tone too high to be the truth._

_“Alright. Deal.”_

_“Deal.” Lewis smirked._

_“We can settle it after the FIA Gala.”_

_“I like the way you think, Mr Rosberg.”_

“I’m just getting my fulfilment of the wager.” Lewis smiled, kissing at Nico’s neck. He knew exactly what point would make the German melt. “God you’re hot in a suit…”

“Won’t… Won’t Nicole be missing you…” Nico breathed, his fingers digging tightly into Lewis’ shoulder.

“Nicole isn’t here.”

“She… What?”

“I sent her home…. I wanted to be with you tonight….”

“Lewis, you-ahh… You can’t just suddenly decide you want me back.” Lewis frowned at Nico.

“I’m just settling a bet.” Lewis said before he realised the connotation behind his words. He winced as Nico, rightfully, pushed out of his hold.

“So that’s all I am to you? A decent fuck?”

“Nico-”

“-No. You know what? You voided the fucking bet when you broke up with me for trying to overtake you!”

“You ruined my race!”

“It was a petty reason and you know it!” Nico snarled. Lewis dropped his head. Nico was absolutely right. Wasn’t that the real reason he was here?

“I know… I’m sorry…”

“And then you tried to make me envious for the rest of the season by bringing who knows how many tramps through the garage!”

“I wanted you back… I wanted you to fight for us…”

“You’re the one who broke up with me! Ten fucking years we’ve been together, Lewis!” Nico raged. But Lewis was smiling; Nico spoke in present tense.

“You want me back.” Lewis smiled coyly. Nico blushed a brilliant red.

“Why… Why would I want you back? You made ten years look insignificant.”

“It was a mistake.” Lewis justified. “I never slept with any of those women. I just wanted you to have a go at me so we could fix this.”

“You broke this!” Nico spat, pointing between the two of them. Lewis dropped his head. “I was just racing! You made me out to be the bad guy! Turned the team against me!”

“I never meant to do that, man. I was angry.”

“Angry enough to throw away ten years…”

“Look, Nico, I’m sorry. It was stupid and rash and I shouldn’t have done it. But I love you, man. It’s been horrible these past few months waking up alone, you know? It’s made me appreciate you so much more, and… Well it’s Christmas. And if you can’t spend Christmas with the one you love what’s the point?” Nico knew it would never take much. How could he suddenly hate Lewis after ten years of dedication and love? Ever since they had returned from summer break Lewis had been trying to get them back on speaking terms. Nico had resisted because Lewis was still being a prick. But now? Nico couldn’t help it. He loved Lewis. He didn’t want to hold a grudge. He wanted to go back to what they had. He had never expected to be won over by such a cheesy line. Nor did he expect said line to have him blushing like an idiot.

“You soppy git.” Nico grinned, looking at the floor bashfully. Lewis closed the gap between them, cupping Nico’s face.

“ _Your_ soppy git?” Lewis smiled gently, playing Nico’s hair through his fingers. Nico blushed a deeper, more attractive red.

“My soppy idiot.” Nico kissed lightly at Lewis’ lips. “As long as next year you don’t put the Championship between us. I can’t go through this again.”

“Me neither.” Lewis promised, kissing Nico in return. “So…”

“So?”

“This bet then…” Lewis smiled, his fingers pulling the black tie from around Nico’s neck.

\- - - -

“Hey, Dan.” Lewis smiled around his second glass of champagne. Daniel looked flushed and Lewis assumed he had been out on the dance floor.

“Hey Lewis.” The Australian grinned so widely Lewis thought he would tear his cheeks. “Great night.”

“You’ve never been to one of these before, have you?”

“Never.” Daniel shook his head rapidly, loosing his balance and staggering backwards. Lewis grabbed his shoulder realising he was pretty drunk.

“Nor the after party?”

“Christian says to be careful but I am careful and fine.” Daniel rambled. Lewis just nodded.

“Were you after something?”

“Where is Nico.” Daniel said slowly, blinking at the same tempo. Lewis smirked.

“He’s… A little tied up at the moment.”

“Aww!” Daniel sighed, slumping in the chair next to Lewis. “He’s always fun at parties…”

“Yeah, true.” Lewis nodded, sipping on his champagne.

“Want to do a shot…”

“I think you should ask Christian about that…” Lewis laughed as Daniel began slipping further off the chair. Daniel exhaled, gripping tightly to the bar.

“Nico would do shots…”

“Hmm…” Lewis muttered, his head calculating.

It was about an hour and a half later when Lewis left the after party. He had successfully avoided Toto and any other questions about Nico’s whereabouts. Though Niki had sent him a curious look as he slipped out of the party with two flutes of champagne in his hands. That would be something to explain in the morning. He reached his room with his key card in his mouth. Lewis would have knocked but he didn’t think Nico would really be in any state to answer the door. Already feeling aroused Lewis manipulated the things in his hands and let himself quietly into the room.

The quiet sound of the television was still playing, letting know Nico was most probably exactly where he had left him. It was a beautiful sight to return to find Nico naked and hard, tied to the headboard with his and Nico’s bowties and blindfolded by the black silk Lewis had brought to Paris with him. He moved over to the television and turned off the porn he had left Nico to listen to.

“Lewis?” Nico’s voice was broken and worn, his hips lifting slightly as he felt Lewis approach the bed.

“You’re so beautiful, Nico.” Lewis whispered, placing one champagne flute down as his fingers brushed across Nico’s ankle. Nico bit down on his already chewed lip. “I get hard just looking at you…”

“Lewis…” Nico moaned. Lewis smiled at him.

“Merry Christmas, Nico.”

“It’s… Is not Christmas yet…” Nico panted, but his voice stopped as Lewis poured the entire flute of champagne onto his bare stomach, following it with his tongue only moments after.


	6. Surprises [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heikki Huovinen/Sebastian Vettel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules

It had been a hard year. For once he was actually never in contention for the championship. That had hurt; it made him feel like less of a driver. How was that even possible? Daniel had managed to make the car win three times. _Three times._ Sebastian could barely stand to comprehend it. What had he done wrong? He was a four-time World Champion. Why would the car not work for him anymore? Why could he not make her win so easily like he had for the past years? He had never had a bad season with Red Bull, but this one had been shocking. He knew he couldn’t go through it all again. No. That’s why he had looked to Ferrari.

He needed to step away from the team whose drivers were getting younger and younger. Sebastian could barely believe that at twenty-seven years old he was starting to feel old. God knows how Jenson felt, or Kimi for that matter. They were almost kids coming into the sport now. No wonder Mark had bailed. It seemed like, for once, the Australian had had luck on his side. If he’d have stayed for another year he’d have had a torrid season like Sebastian had. But would Mark have made the car win like Daniel? No, Sebastian didn’t think so. If he couldn’t do it he didn’t believe Mark could.

Frowning at the thought Sebastian tried to consider what that meant about his opinion of Daniel. Did he think he was a better driver than him? Sebastian scoffed. No, that wasn’t right. Daniel had just been lucky. He hadn’t had all of the technical issues that Sebastian had had. It was fair to say that Sebastian had got the worst luck this year. There had been jokes that he had been given Mark’s car this year but they stopped when the problems didn’t. Somehow that joke refused to be funny anymore when he couldn’t take the blasted thing more than three laps. 

“Seb!” The German turned to see his ex-teammate rushing towards him. He smiled lightly at Daniel, trying to edge closer to his car. He had a long and lonely drive home. Not really what one wanted to be doing around Christmas time. “You off?”

“Yeah… I should be off.” Sebastian shrugged. Daniel smiled sadly at him.

“You did say bye to Christian, right?” Sebastian couldn’t help but smile, looking at the ‘goodie bag’ hanging off his arm containing the espresso cup, the red speedos, sunglasses and a few more unmentionable things.

“Yeah, I said bye.” Sebastian grinned lightly. Daniel wrapped his arm around the German’s shoulder, poking his cheek.

“See? I’m contagious.” Daniel beamed smugly.

“Yeah, I’m not sure I’ll miss that actually.” Sebastian teased. Daniel gave a look of mock outrage.

“What! But next year you’ll be a monosyllable, miserable git!”

“Hey!” Sebastian poked back through a laugh. “My teammates don’t influence me _that_ much!”

“Maybe not, but _Kimi_ does.” Daniel winked. Sebastian shoved him back towards the pounding beat of the Red Bull Christmas party.

“Fuck off.” Sebastian laughed. Daniel beamed at him, folding his arms.

“Well, I guess this is it, Sebi.” Daniel sighed conclusively. Sebastian frowned at him.

“Huh?”

“Well I can’t talk to you anymore. Not now. That would be seen as fraternising with the enemy.” Daniel teased. Sebastian stuck his tongue out.

“I’ll be that brilliant streak of red flying passed you race in race out.” Sebastian returned boastfully. Daniel scoffed at him.

“Yeah right.”

“Have fun with Daniil.” Sebastian winked, causing the Australian to roll his eyes. “Show the kid where he stands in the team.”

“Just like you did to me?” Daniel smirked. Sebastian shrugged.

“Touché.” The German smiled. Before he knew what was happening Daniel’s arms were tightly around him. Sebastian frowned a little, holding the Australian back.

“Thanks for being a great teammate…” Daniel muttered in his ear. Sebastian blushed a little. “And showing me the ropes.”

“It’s more like you showed me the ropes.” Sebastian laughed lightly. Daniel lent out of the embrace, holding the German’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I guess…” Daniel’s voice was sad; Sebastian didn’t understand. “But you really were great, Seb. I want to thank you for that. Even when I was beating you you still helped me out.”

“I’m sure there is a compliment somewhere in there.” Sebastian teased. Daniel smiled lightly at him.

“I look forward to continuing to beat you next year.” Daniel’s face broke into its characteristic smile as he held his hand out for Sebastian. Sebastian smiled, shaking it.

“You can try.” He grinned.

“Gah, you’re going to look so bloody weird in red…” Daniel joked. Sebastian just shrugged.

“You’ll get used to it.”

“And you’ll finally get to see the rear wing of the Red Bull!” Daniel beamed. Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh. His emotions were suddenly getting to him again. This was like walking away from a childhood home. He didn’t want to cry here; he wasn’t going to cry here. He really wanted to start heading home. “Well, I’ll see you on track.” Daniel nodded, reading the emotion in Sebastian’s eyes. Sebastian reciprocated as Daniel moved away from him. “Maybe I’ll get you some Italian lessons for Christmas!”

“Sí! Sebastian laughed as Daniel disappeared back into the Red Bull party. Sebastian just looked out at it for a moment, taking it in. This was it. He was officially a Ferrari driver now. No longer would he wear purple but red. It was going to be a little strange, but he couldn’t wait to start living his childhood dream.

\- -

The drive home was horrific. Austria to Switzerland took seven hours on a decent day, but with the imminent threat of snow everything was slower, more painfully slow. Sebastian had gotten so bored; his Christmas album had played through seven times completely before he had to turn off the festive cheer. He was craving his bed, craving the warm duvet and a warm drink. Why hadn’t he just stayed in the hotel one more night? Done this torrid drive in the morning when his eyes weren’t begging for sleep. The third can for Red Bull was squashed and thrown into the back with the others. He would clean them out in the morning. Right now he just needed to get himself home in one piece; it was becoming more and more difficult.

The traffic thinned out a little and with the motorway clear Sebastian managed to get his foot down. He ran a hand over the Infiniti logo in an absent minded fashion. Soon it wouldn’t be this car, it would be sleeker, Italian. He remembered a conversation he had had with Fernando a few years ago about which car they got given by their respective teams. He had always wanted a Ferrari and now he was going to be given one to drive around in. He smiled at that thought. What a lovely Christmas present that would be.

When Sebastian finally did get home ten hours later his body ached for his bed. Just sitting in the car and thinking about his warm duvet, being able to curl on his side as he snuggled deeper into the warmth it provided. His eyes suddenly felt extremely heavy, and even though the sun was breaking through the clouds to signify morning he was more in the mood to sleep until the moon came out.

He dragged himself from the car, the numerous cans of Red Bull now no longer mattering as fatigue crashed through him. With heavy feet he slumped to the boot, opening it and lifting out his suitcase. What Christian had said when he saw the ex-Red Bull driver dragging a Ferrari suitcase into the hotel lobby brought a small smile to his face: _God damn it, Seb. You didn’t waste any time. You were really that keen to get rid of us?_ No, he hadn’t been keen at all, but as of that Monday after Abu Dhabi he was no longer Red Bulls. Ferrari were hell bent on making that clear.

The case bounced up the snow-littered pathway. He should probably clear some of that snow away. But not now. For now he was too tired. He could make a start tomorrow morning. He yawned openly, nearly forgetting to lock the car as he extracted the keys to let himself in the house. They jangled noisily as he fought to find the right one. Nothing seemed to be cooperating. He shivered at the cold breeze as he started randomly pushing keys into the door, getting increasingly frustrated when he couldn’t find the right one. But then the door suddenly opened on its own. Sebastian knew he hadn’t done it because the keys had been in his hand and not the door at the time. He blinked sluggishly up at the man standing in a festive apron.

“Geez, Seb. You look like you haven’t slept for days.” The man laughed. Sebastian’s eyes slowly widened in shock.

“Heikki?” Sebastian gasped, his keys clattering to the floor. A smile slowly grew on the German’s face as his old trainer beamed at him from his doorway.

“Surprise.” Heikki laughed lightly, suddenly feeling a little unsure of himself. Sebastian beamed brighter before suddenly looking around the drive, frowning. “What?”

“Have I accidently driven to your house?” Sebastian frowned. He knew he hadn’t managed to not think about Heikki a lot this year, nor the reasons the Finn had suggested it was no longer a good idea they worked together. But actually driving to his house? That looked a little desperate, no? But Heikki was laughing, dragging Sebastian’s case inside.

“No, Seb. It’s your house.” Heikki grinned, ushering Sebastian in and collecting his keys from the floor. Sebastian’s hand found Heikki’s cheek as the Finn shut the front door behind him.

“You’re here…” Sebastian sighed happily. Heikki just nodded. “You came here for me…”

“Surprise.” Heikki smiled a little more bashfully, placing a light kiss on Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian sighed gratefully, hugging Heikki tightly. “I missed you.” Heikki kissed into Sebastian’s forehead. Sebastian nodded against his shoulder.

“Missed you more…”

“Ahh, that’s debatable.” Heikki breathed Sebastian in, loving how he still fit his arms perfectly. “Let’s go sit down.” Heikki took Sebastian’s hand, still dragging the German’s case through the house, as he led them to the kitchen. “I was expecting you earlier, but I guess traffic was shit?”

“Uh huh.” Sebastian nodded, sitting in the chair Heikki pulled out for him. The kitchen was full of wonderful smells that made the German’s mouth water. “I didn’t know you still had my key…”

“Of course. You gave it to me for emergencies. This is an emergency.” Heikki smiled, stirring something sweet smelling in a large pot. Sebastian inhaled the delicious scent deeply before opening his eyes, looking at Heikki’s working back.

“An emergency?”

“It’s been almost a year since I’ve seen you and I couldn’t take it any longer.” Heikki said calmly, turning to face Sebastian. Sebastian couldn’t understand how Finns could be so calm in such defining moments. Kimi was the same. Maybe it really was a Finnish thing. He would have to ask Valtteri…

“Oh…” Sebastian breathed. Heikki moved closer to him.

“I’ve missed you too much this year, Sebi… I made a mistake in leaving you.” Heikki admitted, his eyes locked on Sebastian’s, not wavering. Sebastian blinked up at Heikki, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

“Am… Am I dreaming?” Sebastian asked, knowing he was on the edge of being ridiculously tired. Heikki laughed lightly at him, taking the seat beside him and clutching both of Sebastian’s cold hands in his large, warm ones.

“No, Sebi… This isn’t a dream.” Heikki smiled. “I watched every race, all year.” He assured, brushing the hair out of Sebastian’s face. “I’ve seen how hard it’s been on you. I wanted to be there to support you but I guess I forced you away. I told you not to call, I told you not to show. How could I expect you to spontaneously do that when I had been so persistent in pushing you away? I didn’t want to ruin your career with what we had… _Have._ ” Heikki corrected, emitting a cute smile from Sebastian. “So I decided you deserved the one thing I wanted more than anything. I came back for you because I love you.” Heikki was a little shocked to have lips pressed insistently against his own but he smiled into it, wrapping his arms tightly around Sebastian. Sebastian climbed into his lap; wrapping his legs around Heikki’s hips as he thoroughly explored the man below him’s mouth. Heikki moaned lightly as Sebastian sucked on his bottom lip, one of his arms supporting the German against him as the other pushed deeply into his blonde curls.

“I still love you… I never stopped thinking about you…” Sebastian panted between kisses. “I always thought you’d suddenly be back in my garage… There, just supporting me.”

“Next year… Next year all the time…” Heikki nodded desperately, cupping Sebastian’s face. “If you’ll have me.”

“I want you.” Sebastian nodded, kissing down Heikki’s neck. Heikki let the feeling of relief rush through him as Sebastian peppered his collarbone in kisses.

“Seb…” Heikki breathed, letting his head hang back slightly as Sebastian continued to nip and kiss at his body. A little giggle had Heikki frowning, looking down at the man in his arms. Sebastian looked up at him cutely, his perfect blue eyes darker than usual. “What?”

“You have Father Christmas on your crotch.” Sebastian giggled again, indicating the apron Heikki was sporting. Heikki blushed a touch.

“Errh… Yeah…”

“Are you cooking for me?” Sebastian suddenly smiled, looking over at the pot on the hob with his arms loosely around Heikki’s neck. Heikki stole the opportunity to suck a possessive bruise onto Sebastian’s pale skin. They had winter break to let it disappear. “Oh…”

“I’ll cook for you later, yeah.” Heikki smiled, kissing the red mark. Sebastian looked down at him, panting, his fingers tight in Heikki’s hair.

“What’s in the pan then?” Sebastian frowned. Heikki pecked at his lips before sliding them both off the chair and led Sebastian over to the pot by his hips. He offered the spoon to the German who sipped the creamy liquid cautiously.

“Eggnog.” Heikki smiled, placing the spoon back. Sebastian beamed.

“Christmassy.” He sighed, falling back into Heikki’s hold. Heikki kissed his neck before ushering him around the rest of the house. When he led the German into the front room he was gifted the most wonderful gasp of shock. Sebastian moved forwards towards the tree and the decorations that surrounded it. “Heikki…”

“I know you’ve been busy but there was nowhere near enough Christmas decorations about.” Heikki explained, leaning on the doorframe as Sebastian moved around the room, clicking the nutcracker’s mouth and brushing his fingers across the line of cards hanging off a piece of tinsel. “Surprise.” Heikki smiled as Sebastian beamed at him.

“But you’ve not done the tree?”

“Trees are always decorated when the whole family is together.” Heikki said, watching the beautiful, love filled expression cross onto Sebastian’s face. He kissed lightly at Heikki’s neck, wrapping his arms around the tall Finn and nestling into him.

“I’m so glad you came back.” Sebastian sighed. Heikki nodded, kissing his hair.

“Me too.”

\- -

Sebastian had fallen asleep in Heikki’s arms, but when he woke up the Finn wasn’t there. He had a moment of panic, thinking that maybe he had dreamt the whole thing, but the sound of scraping outside the window had Sebastian throwing back the covers and moving towards the closed curtains. Sebastian smiled as he watched Heikki drag the snow spade through the build up of snow on their driveway; a job he thought he was going to have to do today.

“So now you’re cleaning the driveway for me?” Sebastian called out of the window. Heikki smiled up at him, the late afternoon sun dancing beautifully off the snow. “Are you supposed to be my husband or my wife?”

“Both!” Heikki called back, his breath visibly dancing off in the air. “So go back to sleep and get your beauty rest. Need you looking perfect, honey!” Heikki joked. Sebastian scooped some snow off the windowsill and threw it at the Finn.

“Come and keep me warm.” Sebastian asked, resting his chin on his hand. Heikki smiled as he dumped another pile of snow off the driveway.

“I kept you warm last night.” Heikki smirked. Sebastian shrugged.

“But I didn’t get to wake up and tell you how pretty you were this morning.” Sebastian explained. Heikki smiled up at him, leaning on the snow spade.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to miss that.”

“Come and keep me _warm_.” Sebastian said innocently, but Heikki could read the underlying message as if he was yelling it at him. He dropped the spade in the snow, rushing back inside the house. When he made it up to Sebastian and his bedroom he was not ready to be confronted by his fiancée standing only in a pair of tight red speedos. Heikki gapped at him, feeling confused yet highly turned on. His eyes raked Sebastian’s body.

“I can see why you need to be kept warm.” Heikki commented as he shut the door, moving towards Sebastian. Sebastian smiled at him.

“There were a present from Christian for my time at Ferrari.” Sebastian sighed as Heikki’s hands found his hips.

“I see…”

“S-Surprise…” Sebastian breathed as Heikki kissed slowly at his neck, moving gently down his body.

“Surprise indeed.” Heikki smirked as he sunk to his knees, Sebastian’s hand curling into his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This helped a little :L 
> 
> "Christian presented Seb with a goody bag to take away. It featured an espresso cup, some very tight red Speedos and a pair of sunglasses – none of which have ever been required in Milton Keynes – and a few other items that, for the sake of Anglo-Italian relations will go unmentioned."


	7. Danger [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Coulthard/Mark Webber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologises that this one didn't go up yesterday! I got super busy (busier than I expected I would) and didn't realise my queue had ran out until it was too late to get anything ready for yesterday u.u  
> But bonus is you get two today :L  
> Hope you enjoy it : )
> 
> *14*  
> #ForzaJules

The noise had David’s eyes opening. Slowly. He considered things for a moment. He could have dreamt it. He could have just imagined it. He took a deep breath. No. No, there was no one else in the house but Mark and him. He knew that. He had personally locked the door. But the noise was strange, different. He didn’t like it. It unnerved David. It was fine though. He had locked the door. No one would have got into the house. No one else _could_ have got in the house. He was safe.

But then the noise happened again.

“Mark?” David called, sitting up quickly. He whipped his head from side to side, eyes wide as he scanned the area. He was searching for some sort of foreign movement, something that didn’t belong, something that could be inflicting the sound. His hand stumbled to the other side of the mattress to rouse the slumbering Australian to see if he could see anything but he wasn’t there. Confused and a little scared, David threw the duvet off him and onto the floor. Nope, the Australian wasn’t where he had left him. David stared round at the door. “Mark?”

There was still nothing: still no Mark and still no creator of the sound. David shook his head, falling heavily back onto the mattress. He had dreamt it, or made it up in his head. Nothing was there. Nothing was making a sound. He was just being stupid, paranoid. He had locked the door; he knew it. They were both safe. It would have help if the Scot could curl around his husband but the Australian was nowhere to be seen. David’s eyes raked the closed door as he hugged Mark’s pillow close, breathing in the lingering scent.

He was no proud of the childish whimper that escaped his lips when the muffled sound happened again.

“It’s really not funny now, Mark…” David breathed, sitting up with the pillow still clutched tightly to his chest. “I’m not laughing. You’re… You’re not funny!” But still he had no Australian. Still he had no source of sound. David knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he knew what the sound was. It was play on his mind until it became his worst nightmare. Maybe it was just a cat at the door. The neighbours still refused to accept their cat clawed at the back door all night. Though David couldn’t normally hear that…

He decided he needed to investigate. David cautiously placed his feet on the floor, reaching for the lamp switch. Unfortunately he, instead, took both the lamp and the glass of water out, sending them crashing to the floor. Wincing at the loud noise David rolled over to Mark’s side, avoiding the now broken shards as he grabbed the torch from Mark’s top drawer. It didn’t help; it only threw weird and startling shadows across the walls. David pulled on one of Mark’s jumpers that the Australian hadn’t bothered to put away and pulled his slippers on his feet, grabbing his driver golf club from the cupboard as he slowly opened the door, creak by creak.

The roll of sellotape rolled across the floor as the crash was heard from above.

Mark let his eyes scan the ceiling, the tear of sellotape stuck to his leg as he held the fold of wrapping paper down. What the hell was that? Mark was sure David was still asleep. David was a pretty heavy sleeper and Mark was certain he hadn’t woken him up when he had left their room. So if it wasn’t David what or who the hell was it? Had someone followed him in when he returned to the house?

Mark didn’t really want to think about that. He knew how paranoid David was about the front door anyway. He had been especially careful when he returned to the house but it was late, Mark wasn’t exactly fully with it. The tiredness had clung onto his skin about half an hour ago, causing him to yawn at regular intervals as a reminder. Was there the potential someone could have followed him in? Was there the chance that he was so tired he didn’t notice the second person behind him? He knew he should have got the present in from the car the day before but it was too risky with David in the house. Mark didn’t want him to see it and ruin the surprise.

But suddenly his thoughts flew to David: alone, asleep and unprotected upstairs.

If someone had followed him in they weren’t looking to steal something. Mark was sure that they wouldn’t have followed him in if that was the case. How would that have ever worked with Mark awake and moving around downstairs? No, they had come in for something else. Had they been biding their time? Waiting for the opportunity for Mark to turn his back? Mark remembered the phone calls that had kept David awake all night, the messages that had him holding Mark so close he could have probably broken the Australian. The police _said_ they were doing something but this had started two years ago: ever since David and he had gone public. For once Mark just wanted to be able to spend the holidays with his husband and not worry about people telling them how wrong they were. It wasn’t fair and unfortunately people were targeting David.

With his thoughts only on the man he loved he discarded his wrapping, collecting the bare inner tube of the wrapping paper and the weirdly shaped wooden thing that David claimed was an ornament. Not really sure of his game plan, Mark tentatively moved towards the hallway aiming for the stairs with both objects held in preparation to strike. He took deep, shaking breaths. Just trying to calm himself. This would be fine. He was sure. It had to be. He just needed to check David was safe. Closing his eyes, Mark took one more deep breath before opening the door into the hallway.

“Fuck!” Mark yelled, cowering and throwing his hands above his head as something heavy made contact with the wall behind him. He looked up at his assailant to see David, breathing heavily, glaring at him ready to swing with the golf club again. Mark shot a breath of relief. “Fucking hell, mate.”

“Mark?” David frowned, looking around the hall as if expecting a second person. Mark got back to his feet. “What… What are you-?”

“-I heard something strange so I came to check on you.” Mark said, bringing David into his embrace. “You Ok?” He asked the shaking man in his arms. David shuffled closer.

“Uh huh…”

“Why are you awake?”

“I heard something… I didn’t know… And you weren’t there…”

“Alright, David. It’s fine, yeah? I’m right here…” Mark cooed. David nodded against his shoulder. “What did you hear?”

“Sounded like the door…” David squinted his eyes closed, not wanting to think about it. Mark smiled a little in relief.

“That was just me.” Mark explained, rubbing David’s back. David frowned up at him.

“Huh?”

“I left something in the car, I was just going to get it.” Mark explained. David slowly let the words process in his head.

“Oh…”

“But I guess it’s good to know if someone did get in here you’d beat the shit out of them.” Mark joked lightly, brushing his fingers through David’s hair. David scoffed a small laugh.

“And you would with…. A cardboard tube?” David frowned. Mark blushed.

“I heard a crash upstairs. I just grabbed what was near.” Mark explained. David took the wooden ornament from Mark’s hand, smiling gently.

“Right.”

“I can assume that was you?” Mark asked, still holding David close to his body. David nodded.

“I broke a lamp.” The Scot sighed. Mark kissed his forehead.

“Do you want me to make you a drink? Then you can go back to bed.” Mark suggested softly. David curled into his shoulder.

“That sounds good…” Interlocking their fingers, Mark took David over to the front door to show/check that it was still locked. Satisfied, they moved through to the kitchen. Mark set about boiling the kettle as David sat at the dining table observing him.

“What do you want?” Mark asked, getting the mug out of the cupboard. David unhooked Mark’s jacket from his nose to answer.

“Tea please.”

“One tea coming up.” Mark smiled. David averted his eyes to the two objects Mark had brought through from the front room. They were confusing him – well, at least one was. David rolled the cardboard tube along the table, constantly frowning at it.

“Mark?”

“Hmmm?”

“Why were you up?” David asked, flicking his eyes up to the Australian. Mark made no sign of answering. “Mark?”

“I just… Needed to get something done.” Mark said slowly, still not facing David. David coked his head at his husband.

“Get what done?”

“… Doesn’t matter.” David laughed lightly at him as Mark brought him over his cup of tea.

“It does matter.” David chastened, tapping Mark’s head with the cardboard tube. “Whatever has you up at half one in the morning on Christmas day does matter.” Mark just shook his head, leaning down to place a kiss on David’s forehead before moving from the room.

“Take that upstairs, I’ll be back soon.” David, insulted, got up and followed Mark.

“Oi! Tell me why you’re up!” David called. Mark stopped in front of the closed door of the front room with a pleading expression.

“Mate, I’m really almost done. I’ll be ten minutes tops.”

“Hey! No! Either tell me what you’re doing or I’m coming in to see.”

“David-”

“-No arguments. You’d be the same if it was the other way round.” Mark looked at his husband for a moment, trying to find a way out.

“It’s Christmas. Am I allowed no surprises from you?”

“So it’s a present that could only be sorted at half one in the morning?” David cocked an eyebrow revealing his disbelief. Mark sighed.

“No, look it’s-”

“-Have you got tape on your leg?” David frowned, pulling on the sticky transparent strip on Mark’s pyjama bottoms. Mark opened his mouth to argue but the penny seemed to drop in David’s head. “Oh my god. Mark Alan Webber Coulthard are you seriously wrapping your Christmas presents on Christmas eve?” David accused. Mark stumbled for words for a moment before he dropped his head. What was the point in arguing with the truth? “Dear lord! You’re organisational skills are appalling!” David laughed lightly.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Mark objected. “I’ve been really busy with Porsche stuff and racing and work things. Unlike you I don’t sign off mid November.”

“Mark, I know how much you hate wrapping presents.” David smiled, putting his tea down so he could wrap his arms around his husband. “You’ve had the time just like I have.”

“But-” David stopped Mark’s argument by pressing his lips to the Australian’s. Mark moulded into him, scooping David into his arms and sliding a hand into his hair. Completely caught up in the moment, David didn’t realise Mark had pressed him into the wall until the Australian’s lips found the tingling skin of his neck.

“Mark…” David gasped, curling one hand into Mark’s hair as a smirk lingered on the Scot’s face. “Go finish your presents…”

“But I’ve got you right here, mate.” Mark purred predatorily, nipping at David’s jaw. David smiled at him, pushing the Australian’s lips away. Mark whined quietly, trying to get back to David.

“Can I help with the presents or can’t I see them yet?” He asked, playing with Mark’s hair in a fashion he knew would make the younger man melt. Mark hummed in a satisfied manner. “Mark?”

“…Huh?”

“The presents?”

“Yeah…”

“Can I help?” David stilled his fingers, waiting for the answer. Mark glanced back at the front room.

“Not really, mate…”

“Shame…” David sighed, letting go of Mark. He slipped from Mark’s grasp and collected his tea as he headed up the stairs. “Try not to be too long. I might have a present upstairs you can unwrap early…” The way David’s voice dripped with sensuality and the slight exaggeration to the sway of his hips had Mark scrambling back into the front room to finish the job he now wished he had done months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if you do not think this one is as good as the others. I really struggled with this prompt (the title) so I'm sorry about that


	8. Red Flag [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea Stella/Fernando Alonso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This is one of the most beautiful… This is one of the most most beautiful… We are so proud of you… So proud of you and of the team" ~ Andrea Stella
> 
> #ForzaJules

The credits of the Christmas film rolled up the screen in seasonal reds, whites and greens. Andrea smiled at José as he got up, claiming he would go and help Ana with something in the kitchen. Still feeling content and full from dinner, the Italian continued to run his fingers through the Spaniard’s hair, loving the short puffs of air he felt across his leg indicating that Fernando was dozing in his lap. It made him feel completely at peace with everything to have Fernando curled in his lap, his fingers slowly parting the soft auburn curls. Andrea sighed happily, sinking back into the sofa.

“Fernando?” Andrea muttered quietly. Fernando just nodded against his thigh. “I have another Christmas present for you…” Fernando slowly rolled onto his back so he could look up at the Italian. The Spaniard frowned.

“Another?”

“Sí.” Andrea nodded, guiding Fernando to sit up. With a small complaint Andrea had Fernando sitting next to him.

“Was comfortable…” Fernando pouted. Andrea couldn’t resist kissing him.

“Open this then you can lie back down.” Andrea promised, rubbing a thumb across Fernando’s cheek. Fernando frowned as Andrea produced a small green present.

“Why do we not do this one with the others?” Fernando asked, taking the present delicately from Andrea’s offering hands. Andrea checked over his shoulder to make sure Fernando’s parents were still in the kitchen.

“Because am not sure you would like to explain it to your parents.” Andrea winked. The blush rushed up Fernando’s cheeks as he raised an eyebrow at the present now sat in his hands. “Open it.” Andrea nodded. Fernando flicked his eyes up to his partner.

“Am not sure I want to now…” Andrea laughed at Fernando, moving down the sofa until he was hugging the Spaniard from behind. He kissed just below Fernando’s ear.

“Open it…” He whispered, placing another kiss on Fernando’s caramel skin. Fernando tore the paper carefully, frowning when the red material fell into his lap. He shook it out and held it up in front of him, still not understanding.

“Is red fabric?” Fernando queried, wanting to understand the obviously hidden message behind the red cloth. Andrea kissed the top of Fernando’s tattoo at the base of his neck, causing him to involuntarily shiver in pleasure.

“Read the corner…” Fernando fumbled momentarily until he found the corner with Andrea’s handwriting in thick black ink.

2012 Malaysian Grand Prix  
Race Winner: Fernando Alonso  
9th to 1st  
~The most beautiful win~

“Is a red flag…” Andrea explained, watching Fernando closely. Fernando swallowed, showing Andrea he understood why this couldn’t be shown in front of his parents. Yes, it had been an incredible race to win, coming from ninth to victory, but that wasn’t really what the red flag was commemorating. “Do you remember?”

“Yes…” Fernando breathed, a combination of Andrea’s light touches, the delicate tone of his voice and the memory of _that red flag_ causing him to loose himself to the pleasure. Andrea smiled, kissing gently at Fernando’s neck.

“I like you to remember…” Andrea smiled, rubbing his hand softly across Fernando’s navel. The red flag piled into the Spaniard’s lap as Andrea’s hand got lower, slowly circling towards the waistband of his jeans. “Remember…” Andrea encouraged, kissing feather-lightly below Fernando’s ear as he popped he button on his jeans…

**_2012 Malaysian Grand Prix_ **

_“Ok, so the rain is too heavy to restart just yet,” Andrea explained as Fernando and he huddled under the Ferrari gazebo. “We are looking at a minimum thirty minute wait.”_

_“Ok.” Fernando nodded._

_“Have made up some good places, so…” Andrea’s voice faded off as he felt Fernando’s hand sneak underneath his rain jacket. He looked round at the Spaniard, his expression unreadable._

_“Hate it when you do this…” Fernando sighed, running his thumb over Andrea’s bottom lip. Andrea reassuringly squeezed his hand before removing it from his back._

_“Are too many eyes, Fernando.” Andrea said lightly. It hurt to know he had put the sad pout on his driver’s lips. But Fernando’s eyes suddenly brightened, causing hot heat to rush through Andrea._

_“Maybe we should discuss strategy inside? Where is dryer?” Fernando smiled that adorable smile that would always bend Andrea to his will. Snapping his clipboard shut Andrea pulled his team radio off his belt and deposited it with the headset on top on one of Fernando’s equipment boxes._

_“Think this is best.” Andrea nodded, echoing Fernando’s bright smile. Fernando picked up an umbrella and led the way across the grid with Andrea close by. Fernando took Andrea’s hand as they moved out the back of the garage, dragging the Italian away from the warm, dry of the motorhome. “Fernando-?”_

_“-Want to do it like this.” Fernando smiled, dragging Andrea between the two motorhomes. Andrea gasped in shock as Fernando pinned him to the Ferrari outer wall and closed the umbrella, letting the heavy rain soak into their clothes. Fernando slowly unzipped Andrea’s rain jacket, slipping the red waterproof material from the Italian’s shoulders. He took the clipboard from the older man and wrapped it within the waterproof jacket to keep it dry._

_“Fernando will get soaked.” Andrea tried to reason but Fernando was already attacking his neck with his lips._

_“Have spares inside.” Fernando stated, undoing the top buttons of Andrea’s shirt that was beginning to stick to his skin. Andrea caught his cheek, tilting it up._

_“Will get cold. Do not be stupid. Still have a race to win.” Andrea tried but Fernando wasn’t hearing any of it. Too much adrenaline was coursing through his body to stop. And the idea of doing this so public, with the potential of literally anyone seeing was too much of a turn on for Fernando. He wanted to play out his fantasy._

_So without warning he sunk to his knees on the sodden ground._

_“Fernando-” Andrea tried again but he was stopped as his head thumped back against the wall behind him, his fingers curling into Fernando’s dripping hair. The Ferrari driver’s under-suit shirt was so wet Andrea could see the image on his back through the soaked material. He couldn’t stop the moan from escaping his lips as Fernando took more and more of him into his mouth, playing the sensitive underside perfectly with his tongue. “Uh…” Andrea’s hips bucked as Fernando hollowed his cheeks, a naughty glint in the Spaniard’s eyes as he looked up at the man he was sucking off._

_Fernando picked up a terribly slow pace, having Andrea claw at his hair and the wall behind him in some desperation for Fernando to take more of him, to allow the Italian to fuck his mouth until he was on the edge. But Fernando was holding his hips still; forcing Andrea to take what Fernando gave him. The hot buzz of pleasure started to fill Andrea’s head, making him forget where they were or who was around. His moans of pleasure became a continuous backing track to Fernando’s slow, teasing movements._

_Fernando couldn’t stop palming himself as he looked up at the wreck that was now Andrea. How a man so calm and focused on a race day could be dismantled into a hot mess so quickly would forever bamboozle the Spaniard. He pulled the hips of his race suit lower, allowing enough room for his hand to sneak into the front of them. Fernando moaned loudly around Andrea as he took hold of himself, playing his thumb through the beads of pre cum at his tip._

_“Stop it.” Andrea said in the same calm voice Fernando heard down the radio. It made the Spaniard shiver looking up at his race engineer like a bad puppy. Andrea pushed Fernando off him, gaining a whimper from the Ferrari driver, and got him back up to his feet. “If you want to do this you tell me…” Andrea said in that same tone that made Fernando want to do everything it told him. Andrea’s hand joined Fernando within Fernando’s race suit, the tight nomex suddenly making the hold on Fernando’s ridged member tight. Fernando gasped at the new sensation, falling forwards into Andrea. Andrea looked down at him with calculating eyes as Fernando panted with his forehead resting on the Italian’s shoulder._

_“P-Please…” Fernando’s arms were shaking as he tried to gain the desired friction from Andrea and his hand. But Andrea was keeping him still._

_“Please what? What do you want?” Andrea asked, kissing down Fernando’s neck. Through the saturated under shirt Fernando was sporting Andrea caught one of his nipples into his mouth, playing the sensitive nerve with his teeth._

_“Joder…” Fernando breathed, unsure as to what he should be doing with his body. His whole being shook with the strain of it all, with the desperation for anyone to do anything._

_“Please what?” Andrea pressed, moving slightly away from Fernando. Fernando grabbed at his hand as he tried to let go of him._

_“M-move… Fuuh… Fuck me…” Fernando choked, gripping to Andrea tightly. Andrea stole his mouth as he picked up a cripplingly fast pace. Fernando’s kiss became messy; a combination of gasps, moans, pants for breath and the attempt to keep kissing Andrea. The Italian took his free hand and curled it into Fernando’s hair, keeping the Spaniard close as he spun them around. Fernando broke away from the kiss as his back hit the wall, dropping his head back and exposing his neck to Andrea. Andrea latched his lips onto the skin, moving the white shirt low enough so he could leave his mark without it being able to be seen by anyone else. The moan ripped from Fernando’s body was unstoppable as it rolled through the motorhomes._

_“Wa- Andrea! Joder! Joder! Sto-oppp… Am clo-uh..” Fernando thrashed against Andrea, desperate to keep this intense pleasure but also desperate to not come. Not yet. Not until Andrea was inside him. Andrea’s grip loosened on Fernando and the Spaniard slipped from his grasp. Panting hard Fernando shamelessly thrust his hips forwards in offer, already pushing his race suit and fireproof underwear down his legs._

_“You are so beautiful.” Andrea sighed, crowding Fernando’s half naked body with his own. He pushed the wet strands of hair out of Fernando’s face, watching them plaster back against the top of his head due to the drenched state of the Spaniard’s locks. Fernando’s hands found Andrea’s arse and forced their members to grind with blinding friction. Fernando let his head fall back again, circling his hips against Andrea and getting more vocal. “Shh… Only I get to see you this beautiful…” Andrea kissed lightly at the corners of Fernando’s lips. Fernando brought their hips together once more, holding them still._

_“Por favore….” Fernando moaned gently in Andrea’s ear. Andrea pressed a gentle kiss to Fernando’s lips as he pressed his first finger into the begging Spaniard. Fernando bit down hard on his bottom lip as Andrea prepared him, one finger turning into three with a blissful feeling of being stretched. The Spaniard widened his legs as much as possible, brazenly getting himself off on Andrea’s fingers. His hands were buried in Andrea’s hair as the older man crouched in front of him. He felt horribly empty when Andrea removed his fingers and straightened up. But it made more excitement tingle in his stomach. It made him harder than he already was. Because that meant Andrea was going to fuck him. Andrea pulled Fernando’s lip from his teeth with his own._

_“Turn around. Against the wall.” Andrea directed, his voice low and demanding. Fernando involuntarily whimpered a moan at Andrea’s tone. He should have felt the bite of the cold Ferrari red metal he pressed himself into but he was more focused on Andrea. Pressing his palms into the wall and offering his arse in Andrea’s direction he looked over his shoulder to see his lover slowly playing his own member, looking at him with a hungry expression. “I wish I had a camera…” Andrea growled as he moved forwards, sliding his boxers and trousers down to his knees. Fernando whimpered impatiently as he felt Andrea’s hand against his lower back, felt the tip of Andrea’s cock lining up with him. “Have to stay quiet.” Andrea reminded. Fernando simply nodded, his brain already giving over to the pleasure infiltrating his body._

_Fernando tried to stifle his moan as Andrea breached him but it was to little use. He reached back, threading his fingers through Andrea’s and pushing back off the wall to meet the Italian. Andrea’s breaths were hot on Fernando’s ear when he was in to the hilt, stilling just long enough to make sure this lasted more than a few seconds._

_“An… Andrea… Please…” Fernando breathed, turning his head to match the Italian in a messy awkward kiss. Andrea caressed his face._

_“So beautiful… Most beautiful…” Andrea whispered, running his hand over Fernando’s abdominal muscles and slowly reaching down to take hold of his leaking cock._

_The pace was fast, knowing they were both on borrowed time and both being so close to climaxing anyway. Fernando pitched back to meet Andrea on every thrust, causing the Italian to hit his sweet spot again and again until he was seeing stars. All thoughts of being quiet were lost to the moment as Andrea fucked Fernando harshly against the Ferrari motorhome. Kisses were peppered onto the Spaniard’s back as he tried desperately to remember how to breathe. Everything felt so tight. Fernando felt like he was about to explode. He gripped tightly to Andrea, snaking his arms around the Italian’s back and holding him deep inside him, taking all of him. Andrea moaned lustfully in Fernando’s ear as the Spaniard restricted him to only be able to thrust shallowly out of Fernando. Fernando could barely stand._

_“Andrea!” Fernando moaned wantonly, gripping bruises into his race engineer’s hips. Andrea wrapped one arm securely around Fernando’s waist, taking his weight as the Spaniard’s legs shook with the pleasure._

_“Have got you. Come. Come, Fernando.” Andrea muttered in Fernando’s ear, feeling dangerously close to tipping point himself. Fernando came hard, calling for Andrea as he stained the red building with his load. Andrea moved to pull out of Fernando as he felt himself thrown off the edge but Fernando held him deep inside him still, clenching beautifully around him._

_“Gracias…” Fernando muttered, slumping against the red wall; his cum already being washed off it by the rain. Andrea pulled his now sopping trousers and boxers back up his legs, wincing at the cold material touched his sensitive cock. He moved to help Fernando with his race suit but a sated Fernando battered his hand away. “Wait… Just wait…”_

_“Need to get dry and changed, Fernando.” Andrea said softly, stroking his fingers through Fernando’s dripping hair. Fernando nodded, turning around and sliding down the wall. “No.” Andrea caught him before he could sit down, lifting him back to his feet. Fernando pouted at him, whining uncomfortably as Andrea redressed him. “Come on, inside to change then we have a race to win.” The Italian smiled, kissing softly at Fernando’s lips. Fernando tried to hold him for more but Andrea laughed lightly, pulling away. He collected the umbrella and his rain jacket before holding out a hand for Fernando. “If you want more kissing we go inside.” Andrea smiled, leading Fernando away from the scene of their debauch. Fernando curled into Andrea, not leaving his side until the Italian was drying him off in his cool down room. The rain continued to pour from the sky, washing away any evidence that had remained of Fernando and Andrea having been there. Only the echo of their moans remained, dancing away on the wind._

“Andrea…” Fernando moaned lightly as the Italian continued to slowly play the head of his cock with his thumb. Andrea sucked lightly on Fernando’s shoulder, tracing the muscles of his stomach with his free hand.

“Want you to have this so we always remember the most beautiful race…” Andrea muttered quietly. Fernando nodded, his grip tight on Andrea’s thigh.

“Please…”

“Later.” Andrea promised, turning Fernando’s head so he could kiss him. Fernando took advantage of the fact by throwing himself onto Andrea and pinning the Italian onto the sofa as he attacked his lips. Andrea relented Fernando access to his mouth as the Spaniard ground their hips together. “Later, Fernando.”

“Now…” Fernando muttered back, kissing slowly down Andrea’s neck as his second hand pushed up the green Christmas jumper to expose his stomach.

“Your parents could walk in any moment, Fernando.” Andrea reminded, closing his eyes as the pleasure of Fernando on his body rolled over him.

“Want to thank you for my gift…” Fernando purred, his hand travelling higher under the woollen jumper, reaching for Andrea’s nipple.

“Thank me later. In private. Where we can thank each other properly.” Andrea smiled softly, cupping Fernando’s cheek and turning the Spaniard’s face to look at him. Fernando nodded, relenting, and crawled back up Andrea’s body, lying beside him tucked safely under his arm. Andrea kissed his temple.

“Next year we win it all. Together.” Fernando sighed contently as Andrea began to draw patterns up and down his arm. “Then we have much more to celebrate.”

“Should have won this year.” Andrea said. Fernando just shrugged.

“Is next year…” Fernando yawned. Andrea smiled down at him.

Fernando was right: 2013 would be their year.


	9. Grid Girl [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico Hulkenberg/Paul Di Resta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry again that this one is late! Life refuses to let me post these in time at the moment *face plan* But I'm trying to build my queue again so hopefully this will stop happening *fingers crossed* 
> 
> I hope this one was worth the wait! :L
> 
> #ForzaJules

“I’m not happy about this.” Paul huffed, folding his eyes. Nico was still trying to stifle his laugh as Paul stood in front of the floor-length mirror. “Stop laughing.”

“I’m not.” Nico tried but failed to not laugh. Paul glared at him before storming into the bathroom. “Aww! Wait! Come back!” Nico smiled, chasing after him. He opened the bathroom door to see Paul pulling the white Santander vest top over his head. “Hey! No! You lost the bet!”

“It wasn’t a bet. It was stupid.” Paul seethed, throwing the top at Nico. Nico caught it, shaking his head.

“You have to, Paul. That’s the idea.”

“You wear it.” Paul shot, folding his arms.

“I didn’t loose.” Nico smiled, dropping the shirt back over Paul’s head. Paul’s pout came into view as Nico pulled the material back down his torso.

“This is not fair.” Paul stated again. Nico shrugged, pulling Paul’s arms through.

“At least they didn’t make you wear heels.” Nico giggled, getting a hit on the arm from Paul. “Hey!”

“Don’t make this worse.” Paul glared. Nico kissed his lips.

“Aww, but you make such a good grid girl, Pauly.” Nico wrapped his arms around Paul’s hips.

“I’m not a girl.” Paul hissed as Nico kissed his neck.

“Right… But you are still dressed as a grid girl…”

“Am I wearing a dress?”

“No, some very fetching red shorts and a nicely fitted top…” Nico kissed down Paul’s shoulder. “Not sure the trainers work though…”

“Doesn’t matter because I’m not leaving this room…” Paul sighed, his fingers curling into Nico’s hair to hold him close. Nico laughed lightly against his skin.

“Yes you are.”

“Nope.” Paul exhaled, letting out a small huff as Nico moved away from him.

“Everyone is, Pauly. You’re not going to be the only one.”

“This was a stupid idea.”

“Hey, this is my reward for beating you in the championship.” Nico grinned, kissing Paul’s pout.

“I’m still not comfortable…”

“Well you look hot, does that help?” Nico asked, taking Paul’s hand and leading him back out of the bathroom.

“No…” Paul blushed a little. Nico smiled knowingly.

“You’ll be the hottest grid girl there.” Nico continued, sitting Paul on the foot of the bed. Paul bit his lip as Nico crouched between his legs.

“Guy.” Paul breathed, looking down at Nico with half lidded eyes. Nico smirked up at him.

“Gird _guy._ ” Nico kissed Paul’s knee.

“W-What are you doing?” Paul gasped as Nico ran his fingers down from his knee to his ankle.

“Taking these god awful things off.” Nico beamed, slowly untying Paul’s shoelace. “Where are the white ones?”

“Still in the bag.” Paul muttered, fearing his voice would break. Nico walked across the room, pulling out the immaculate white trainers.

“Here, much better.” Nico slowly took Paul’s trainers off, replacing them with the ones provided. “Now you look perfect.”

“Uh huh…” Paul nodded, his lip making a deep imprint on his lower lip. Nico looked up at him, smiling innocently from between Paul’s legs.

“You Ok?” Nico purred, shuffling closer to the tight stretch of Paul’s shorts. Paul let out a soft whimper as he felt Nico’s hot breath dance across him.

“Nico, I’m not sure these shorts are forgiving enough…” Paul gasped, his grip tightening on the duvet, He growled out a moan as Nico kissed lightly at his stomach. “Nico…”

“We might be a little late…” Nico mused calmly; watching his hands disappear underneath the shirt Paul was wearing. He placed his hands lightly on Paul’s torso, feeling his erratic heartbeat and his harsh breathing. “God, Paul…” He moaned beautifully.

“Nico...” Paul whimpered as the German moved closer to him, his warm breath tickling against his cheek. Nico could feel Paul’s throbbing member pushing into his inner thigh. He smiled down at the man below him, setting his lips tantalisingly slowly against his cheek.

“I love it when you’re hard for me…” Nico sighed, crawling on top of Paul. Paul blinked up at him, turning his head to expose his neck to the German. “How hot it would be to parade you around tonight knowing you were so achingly hard.”

“Nico…” Paul’s breath was ruined. Nico couldn’t know his deepest fantasy. He couldn’t know. Paul had been too embarrassed to share it. But wasn’t that exactly what he was offering? Wasn’t that what Nico was lying on the table right now. “Uh…”

“Would you like that?” Nico asked, suddenly fearful that he was pushing Paul into something he wouldn’t be comfortable with, But Nico wanted to exploit this opportunity so badly. To know that he would just have to say the word and Paul would be achingly ready for him. He was getting stupidly hard just thinking about it.

“God, yes, Nico!” Paul moaned, thrusting his hips up into the German just to feel some sort of relief. Nico was stunned for a moment by how eager Paul was.

“You’re sure?”

“Please, please, please….” Paul breathed. Nico lifted himself off Paul, preventing the Scot from grinding against him. “Oh, Nico!” he pleaded. Nico slid quickly down his body. Paul whined, reaching for the German as he got up. Nico took Paul’s hand, kissing it before moving back over to his bag.

“One moment, meine liebe.” Nico cooed. Paul took a moment to try and catch his breath, but before he had really calmed down Nico was back between his legs, unfastening his shorts. They were dragged to the floor unceremoniously with his boxers. Before Paul even had a chance to moan Nico’s fingers were inside him, already damp with lube, spreading his hole. Paul’s back arched off the bed, a needy moan nestled deep in his throat.

It was fast and unforgiving. Paul was sure he was going to come as Nico started fucking him with the butt plug. His hands clawed between the sheets and Nico trying to find something to hold onto, trying to find something to stop him from floating away on the bliss on it all. Nico kissed gently at his navel, soaking up Paul’s whines and mewls of pleasure. Paul gave off a heady groan as Nico stilled the plug deep inside him, rubbing soothing circles into the Scot’s hip.

“Do you think you can keep that in for me tonight?” Nico whispered, his voice low as his lips continued to kiss gently at Paul’s stomach. Paul clenched slightly around the plug at the connotation of Nico’s words. How much he wanted that. “Pauly?”

“Uh huh…” Paul nodded frantically. He hissed a little as Nico began to redress him, the material or his boxers and shorts now feeling horrifically tight against his aching member. Nico kissed lightly at Paul’s lips, moving him gently into a seated position.

“You Ok?” Nico asked nervously as Paul winced. The plug had slipped slightly deeper into the Scot as he had sat up. Smiling lustfully at Nico Paul nodded slowly. “You know how tempting it is to lock that door and finish you off right now….” Nico purred into Paul’s ear. Paul found himself shaking his head. He would not let his fantasy fall now. “You really want this, eh?” Nico smiled. Paul closed his eyes, nodding. “Well then… Don’t forget your flag.”

\- -

It was an odd idea of Bernie’s to be fair. It was something he had suggested at the beginning of the winter testing to try and keep the Championship interesting for everyone, even for those who weren’t in contention. The idea was that the teammate who ended behind in the final championship standing had to attend the Driver’s Christmas Party as their teammate’s grid girl. This meant that Mark, Felipe, Jenson, Romain, Michael, Kamui, Paul, Bruno, Daniel, Heikki, Charles and Pedro were all dressed as grid ‘girls’, sporting the flag of their teammate over their shoulder.

Some drivers had taken it in their stride; with Mark having tied his vest at his waist, proudly flashing his mid riff to anyone who dared look, whereas others weren’t quite so brash (some using their flags to cover up their abnormally bare legs). Someone had evidently persuaded Felipe to shave his legs and the small Brazilian pranced around the room with an exaggerated swing to his hips. No one could pin down his teammate though; the second Ferrari driver had been seen to arrive but had since vanished.

The rest of the grid was comfortably dressed in their race suits. Some keeping them done up to their chins, allowing their teammates to embrace the extra nudity, some resting them on their hips, looking like they’d just finished a race. Paul bit his lip as Nico lead him towards the party. Nico’s race suit was hanging precautiously low on his hips, giving Paul an excellent view of the curve of his lower back thanks to the tight fireproof shirt underneath. Reluctantly, Nico dropped Paul’s hand as they approached the pounding beat of the party. Clearly they were one of the last here, the heat and flash of light blinding them as they stepped inside.

“Let’s grab a drink!” Nico yelled in Paul’s ear, forced to by the loud pulse of the music. Paul nodded, reaching for Nico’s hand again as to not loose the German. Nico led him over to the bar, mucking around and dancing to the beat a little as he did. Paul couldn’t help but remember how hard he was, the tight shorts helping him to hold the plug in place. How many people knew, he wondered. Was it visible? Could people look at him and tell that Nico had him held open, waiting for those four little words that meant they needed to find somewhere private. The thoughts made Paul warm inside and he forced a moan back at the thought of someone accidently touching him, making all those little sparks dance on his skin. Nico’s arm came around his waist as he moved Paul against the bar, ordering two Jägerbombs from the bartender.

“Nico…” Paul gasped, his eyes sliding shut as Nico pressed his hips into Paul’s arse. The Scot’s grip on the bar tightened increasingly as Nico kissed just below his ear, using his flag to give them a little privacy.

“You’re making me so hard, Pauly…” Nico breathed. Paul held his breath, waiting for those words.

But they never came.

“Drink up.” Nico smirked, pushing the second glass into Paul’s hand. He clinked the top of their glasses together before downing the combination of drinks. Paul placed his empty glass down, smiling cheekily at Nico.

“Dance?” Paul smiled, knowing how much Nico loved it when he danced. He saw the lust pool into Nico’s eyes and by taking a quick glance down he noted that the tight nomex really wasn’t helping Nico to hide anything. But the German didn’t seem to mind.

“There you are!” Someone grabbed Paul, spinning him around. Sebastian face fell as he took in Paul’s face. “Oh… Sorry.”

“Trying to steal my grid girl, eh?” Nico teased, appearing on Paul’s left. Paul bit the inside of his mouth harshly as Nico’s hand dipped beneath the waistband of his shorts.

“Guy…” Paul forced with as much normality as he could muster. Nico smiled at him, tapping lightly on the plug. Paul gripped tightly into the back of Nico’s shirt as the vibrations ran pleasure through him.

“No, I thought you were Mark.” Sebastian explained, waving the end of Paul’s flag.

“Nope, this one’s Scottish.” Nico beamed, loving the way Paul was desperately trying to hold himself together.

“Have you seen Mark?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Weird… He disappeared ages ago…” Sebastian said, stepping slightly closer to Paul and Nico as a Spanish flag danced passed them. “Thanks anyway.” And with that Sebastian was gone. Nico turned to say something to Paul but the Scot was gripping determinedly at his shoulder, trying to stop his knees from buckling. Worried, Nico quickly withdrew his hand from Paul’s shorts, wrapping his arms supportively around his teammate.

“I’m sorry. Was that too much?” Nico whispered in Paul’s ear. Paul was gasping for breath but he determinedly shook his head. No; that was not too much. It had been perfect. It was exactly what Paul had always wanted to ask Nico for but never had the courage. Being so close to being discovered, being pleasured but having to contain all those feelings so as to not get caught. It felt so sneaky and deceptive Paul was tempted to pin Nico against the bar in thanks.

“No… Perfect…” Paul breathed, heavily inhaling Nico as he curled into his shoulder. Nico placed a gentle kiss on Paul’s cheek, leaning close to his ear.

“I think it’s snowing…” Nico muttered, his voice dripping with lust. Paul shot his eyes open, turning to face Nico.

“But… But I want to dance for you…” Paul said, his eyes searching Nico’s desperately. Nico shook his head slowly.

“Dance for me later.” Nico kissed, pushing Paul’s hips into his. The German flag clattered to the floor. “I need you now, Pauly. If we stay out here I’m going to do something really bad to you in front of all of these people…”

“Oh…” Paul gasped, gripping tighter to Nico. Nico kissed his cheek before separating them, collecting Paul’s flag from the floor.

“Come on.” Nico smiled, dragging Paul through the crowd and towards the other side of the room. After checking three doors Nico suddenly pulled Paul inside, pressing him against the wall. “Don’t scream too loud; the door isn’t locked.” Nico beamed, dropping to his knees. Before he could get very far Paul had grabbed his shoulder, pulling him in for a deep kiss. His fingers were ripping at Nico’s race suit and before the German knew it the nomex was piled at the floor by his feet. Paul kissed his nose.

“Merry Christmas, Nico.” He grinned. Nico cupped his cheek softly.

“Merry Christmas, Paul.” Nico breathed through as smile as the Scot crouched by his feet slipped his leaking tip into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration? 
> 
> http://www.planetf1.com/nico-hulkenberg/6183265/The-Best-Of-The-Turkey-Grid-Girls
> 
> :L
> 
> *14*


	10. Red Bull [T/M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Sebastian Vettel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules

“Sebi-”

“-Open it!” Sebastian giggles, clutching tightly to a glass of eggnog. Fernando frowns at him sceptically; maybe he had put a little too much rum in it… “Nando!” Sebastian whines, pushing the gift more insistently into Fernando’s hands. Fernando pushes it aside, dragging Sebastian into his lap instead. He places Sebastian’s glass on the table beside them as Sebastian picks up the present again, trying to turn in Fernando’s hold.

“Open it for me?” Fernando suggests, loving how excited Sebastian gets over opening presents. But Sebastian is pouting, turning around and pressing the box into Fernando.

“You have to!” Sebastian pleads, his eyes big and dark thanks to the alcohol. Fernando kisses the crease between his eyebrows, nodding gently.

“Ok, Sebi.” Sebastian beams; sitting on his hands as Fernando slowly peels back the green wrapping paper with penguins on it. Fernando chuckles lightly as he can see the desperation in Sebastian’s eyes. 

“Ok…” Fernando nods slowly, making sure to move all of the paper away before examining the box. Sebastian’s lips are dangerously close to bursting his bottom lip as he contains his order for Fernando to hurry up. Still laughing lightly Fernando pulls the German’s lip free. “Are cute when you do this.” Fernando smiles, cupping Sebastian’s cheek. Sebastian’s eyes flick quickly between Fernando and the box. “Ok! Ok! Do not make yourself dizzy!”

“Open it!” Sebastian says, shuffling a little closer to Fernando. “Stop teasing!”

“I offered you to.” Fernando reminds, lifting the lid of the box. Sebastian suddenly falls backwards, laughing spilling from his mouth at Fernando’s confused expression. Fernando frowns at his partner, shocked and unsure of what is going on. “What is this?”

“It’s your very own Red Bull starter pack!” Sebastian laughs, clutching at his side as he tries to catch his breath. But he doubles over, laughing harder at the distained expression on Fernando’s face as he lifts up the Red Bull shirt.

“Is yours?” Fernando asks, looking around the shirt at Sebastian. Sebastian shakes his head, still desperately trying to catch his breath.

“Brought… Brought it for… You!” Sebastian sighs, wiping his eyes. Fernando looks at the other objects in the box, picking up one of the three cans of Red Bull.

“Seriously?” Fernando asks, raising an eyebrow at the panting German in front of him. Sebastian giggles, nodding.

“Thought it was funny.”

“That is clear.” Fernando smiles, putting the box to the side and dragging Sebastian closer. Sebastian starts unzipping Fernando’s hoodie, pushing it off his shoulders. “Am not sure Ferrari will be happy with this.”

“Wait! You’ve got something for that…” Sebastian beams, searching through the box. Fernando nuzzles at the German’s neck, trying to regain his attention. “Here!” Fernando looks up to see Sebastian holding up something that looks like a paddock pass. The same shape and size, but instead it reads _For now, I’m not contracted by Ferrari._ “And look!” Sebastian giggles excitedly, pulling out a car sticker. Fernando rolls his eyes reading _My Other Car is a Red Bull RB-9_. “Can stick it on your Ferrari!” Sebastian laughs loudly.

“Will get you an ‘F138’ sticker for your Infiniti, yes?” Fernando pokes.

“I’d blame you for it.” Sebastian smiles cheekily, trying to get out of Fernando’s hold. Fernando holds him tighter, a little fearful of the glint in the German’s eyes.

“If this sticker ends up anywhere on my Ferrari you will pay big time.” Fernando threatens lightly. Sebastian narrows his eyes slightly; still the smirk sits on his lips.

“Is that a threat, Alonso?” Sebastian challenges. Fernando just shrugs.

“Are you willing to risk finding out, Vettel?” There is silence for a moment, both locked in a challenging stare. Sebastian suddenly springs up, rushing from the room. Fernando sighs, lying back on his elbows, watching as Sebastian disappears up the stairs, thundering his steps as he does. With a slight shake of his head Fernando starts collecting up the discarded wrapping paper. He knows Sebastian won’t put that sticker on his car. That would risk an explanation and both Sebastian and he had decided ages ago, when this relationship started, that it would be best for both of them to keep it quiet. Sebastian wouldn’t risk exposing them over a joke.

Once the wrapping paper was gone Fernando returns to the box of Red Bull things Sebastian had got him. He has to smile at the idea; it is amusing to say the least. Inspecting the things more closely he realises just how much effort Sebastian has put into this. He picks up the paddock pass, examining it closely. It must be one of Sebastian’s old ones but somehow he’s stuck a picture of Fernando on it and changed the name. Maybe he had it specially made. Fernando shakes his head; he doesn’t understand why Sebastian would have done this so thoroughly.

He picks up the Ferrari card again, running his fingers over the white letters. He suddenly feels like he’s missed a message, skipped over something that should have been obvious to him. The Infiniti keys, the scale version of the Red Bull RB-9, the map of Milton Keys. Fernando suddenly feels bad because a lot of effort has gone into this box. He picks it up, placing the lid back carefully as he takes it upstairs in the direction Sebastian disappeared to.

He finds Sebastian sitting on their bed, grinning smugly.

“Sebi…” Fernando says in a soft voice, placing the box beside Sebastian before sitting in front of him. The smirk drops off the German’s face in confusion as Fernando cups his cheek. “What is this really?”

“Just a joke…” Sebastian blushes. But he drops his eyes and Fernando knows he’s missed something. He knows Sebastian well enough.

“Sebastian.” Fernando encourages, tilting Sebastian’s chin as he tries to drop it. Sebastian chews on his lip.

“I don’t want Daniel…” He pouts. Fernando shuffles around the bed until the younger man is tucked under his arm.

“This is good to know.” Fernando kisses lightly, changing the meaning of Sebastian’s words. He wants to make Sebastian clarify even though he thinks he knows what’s going on. Sebastian sighs deeply.

“I don’t want Daniel as my teammate…”

“Oh?”

“I want you.”

“Sebi, we talk about this.” Fernando brushed the hair softly out of Sebastian’s face. “Need to beat you in a Ferrari.” Fernando jokes but it doesn’t raise even a small smile from the German. The Spaniard’s heart aches as he pulls Sebastian closer. “Sebi, please.”

“Why could you not have taken Mark’s seat? Why could you not have raced with me?”

“Am still in contract at Ferrari, Sebi. Am still happy there.”

“I want you to be happy with me…” Sebastian sulks. “I don’t want another Australian.” Fernando couldn’t help but smile at Sebastian’s comment.

“…Could have come to Ferrari.” Fernando reminds. Sebastian deflates against his bare torso.

“I’m winning, Fernando.”

“Big regulation change next year. You do not know who will be winning.” Fernando rubs softly into Sebastian’s back.

“I’m still under contract for two years…” Fernando kisses his temple.

“As am I.”

“Then come to Red Bull then. We can win together.” Sebastian looks up at the Spaniard with desperate eyes. Fernando looks down at him sadly.

“You know Marco will never want me. Will never have us both in the same team anyway.”

“I can tell him I want you?”

“Will not work, Sebi. Look at whom he brings in. Replaces Mark with a Toro Rosso driver and replaces Daniel with a Red Bull junior driver. He will never pick from anywhere else. Not since you have done so well…”

“But I want you as my teammate!” Sebastian presses.

“Will not happen at Red Bull.”

“Fine. We’ll pick a different team. We’ll pick a team we can both race in as teammates. We’ll go there once our contracts expire.” Sebastian states defiantly. Fernando smiles at him.

“Really want me as your teammate? This badly?”

“Yes.” Sebastian nods. Something else suddenly clicks in Fernando head.

“Really badly want this?” Fernando says in a voice that makes Sebastian’s skin tingle. He clears his throat.

“Yeah…” He tries, but his voice still breaks on the word. Fernando smiles.

“This is what you would not tell me?”

“… Well you wouldn’t tell me yours!” Sebastian protests. Fernando just smirks at him.

“You know mine though.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t tell me…” Fernando gets up, moving towards the end of the bed.

“Should have said earlier, Sebastian.”

“W-What do you mean?” Sebastian frowns, trying to keep himself calm as he watches Fernando open the Red Bull box. He tosses a can to Sebastian before pulling out the Red Bull shirt. Sebastian bites his lip. “Nando?”

“So how does this work then? In your head?” Fernando asks calmly, pulling the dark blue material over his torso. Sebastian openly lets his eyes rake over him, taking in the dark material that is normally so bright. It makes Fernando look more powerful, more assertive, more confident. Sebastian can feel his palms sweating as Fernando drags him to the end of the bed. “Sebi?”

“I… I don’t…” Sebastian wants to touch the material he knows so well, just to feel it against the man he could recognise with his eyes shut. He didn’t think seeing Fernando in Red Bull team gear would have this much of an effect on him. He tries to calm his breathing but as soon as his eyes are closed Fernando’s hand finds his cheek.

“Am your team principle? Race engineer? Teammate? Have we had a shit race or a fantastic one?” Fernando purrs, letting his warm breath dance over Sebastian’s skin. Sebastian grips tightly to Fernando’s arm, just trying to make anything clear in his head. How many times he had imagined this? How many times he had dreamed about this at night, moaning into a pillow as he let his mind map out the perfect scenarios? He had never asked because he was certain Fernando would say no. But this… Sebastian can’t think straight. “Sebastian?”

“Fuck…” Sebastian breathes, shivering at the authority in Fernando’s voice. He is demanding an answer. Sebastian spins through them all in his head quickly. Which one does he want? Which one does he want to ask of Fernando?

“Just relax and tell me what you want.” Fernando whispers in his ear, kissing gently just below it. “Does not have to be a one time thing.” He reassures, allowing Sebastian to not have to think through the apparent selection. Sebastian nods. “What is it you want?” The gentle caresses to his thigh have Sebastian’s mind going blank. He can’t think straight so he just let’s his mouth operate of it’s own accord.

“I won the Championship…” Sebastian breathes. Fernando patterns kisses down his neck, slowly, gauging the situation.

“You did…”

“And you’re my race engineer… We… We did it together…” Fernando withdraws from Sebastian, leaving the German feeling cold. He blinks his eyes open just in time to see Fernando closing the door. On the sound Sebastian feels rejected and stupid. Why did he have to say anything? He has obviously made Fernando uncomfortable and now the Spaniard has left him. He drops his head forwards in his hands, feeling stupid.

“There you are.” Fernando smiles, re-entering the room. Sebastian frowns up at him, confused as Fernando approaches. Where the hell did that clipboard come from? “Have been looking all over for you.” Fernando crouches in front of the German, placing his hands either side of him on the bed.

“I was right here…” Sebastian shrugs, still slightly confused. Fernando nods.

“Just taking it all in?”

“Huh?” Sebastian is totally lost. Fernando smirks, shaking his head.

“Winning the Championship, Sebastian. Do not tell me you drink so much you already forget.” The Spaniard laughs lightly. It takes a moment for Sebastian to slowly realise what’s going on. He almost breaks out of this act to kiss Fernando in thanks for taking part. But that would ruin it. Sebastian lets a tired smile filter onto his lips.

“No… No, is just… Hard to believe…”

“Has been a difficult season.” Fernando nods, putting the clipboard on the floor. “Am very proud of you.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you.” Sebastian presses, moving closer to Fernando. Fernando gives him a small smile.

“Could have. Was just there to tell you to slow down.” Sebastian shook his head.

“No… You know it’s more than that.”

“Your name goes in the history books, Sebastian. Will be forgotten.” Fernando nods lightly. Sebastian slips into the gap between his arms, cupping his face.

“I will never forget you. This title will always be shared with you.” Sebastian mutters softly, leaning forwards to kiss Fernando’s cheeks. Fernando’s eyes slide shut but he’s shaking his head a little.

“No, Sebastian.”

“Please…” The German whispers in his ear. His hand slides down Fernando’s side. “I want this.”

“Are drunk.”

“No.”

“High from your win.”

“Fernando.” Sebastian says sharply, causing the Spaniard to look down at him. He nuzzles their noses together. “I don’t care what the team think. I know we both want this…” He kissed the corner of Fernando’s lips, desperately trying to encourage the older man to bring them together.

“Sebastian-”

“-Stop it… Fernando, please… This is ours. We celebrate together…” Sebastian whispers, his arm wrapping around the Spaniard’s waist and bringing his hips to the German’s side. Fernando gasps at the friction as Sebastian rubs himself against Fernando. “Stop fighting me. I know you want this too.”

“Christian-” Fernando tries to protest, but Sebastian stops his speech as he cups his boyfriend’s hard crotch, a little shocked at just how hard Fernando is.

“Christian never needs to know.” Sebastian blinks slowly, locking eyes with Fernando. He gives the Spaniard three seconds before he is desperately claiming his lips, outlining Fernando’s cock against his jeans.

“Seb…” Fernando pants, resting their foreheads together as he exchanges breaths with the German. Sebastian kisses his nose before locking their eyes together “Merry Christmas…”


	11. Speed Dating [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi Räikkönen/Fernando Alonso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules

“Woah, woah, woah.” He grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head. “No.”

“Mark-” Fernando began to protest, but the Australian was already pulling at his tie.

“-Way too much effort.” Mark chastened, pocketing the red material. He moved on to opening Fernando’s collar. Fernando batted his hands away.

“Stop it.” Fernando protested. Mark sighed.

“We’ve talked about this, Nando.” Mark said, moving back to the collar of Fernando’s shirt.

“Am still not happy about this…”

“Look, you haven’t been in a relationship for ages, mate. I’m trying to help you out.”

“Do not like this way of doing things…”

“You’ve never tried it to know.” Mark countered, untucking Fernando’s shirt. Fernando shook his head.

“Can we not just go home and watch a film?”

“No.” Mark smiled, brushing down Fernando’s shoulders. “At least you wore jeans.”

“Mark, am not comfortable.”

“You’re never comfortable when you’re trying to pick up.” Mark winked, leading Fernando again towards the agency. Fernando stood still in the middle of the pavement.

“Am not going.” Fernando said, already feeling like a fool. Mark dropped his head back in annoyance that _again_ he had to persuade Fernando before turning around and facing the Spaniard.

“Fernando, just give this a go, yeah? I know things didn’t end well with-”

“-Do not.” Fernando held his hand up, stopping Mark from finishing his sentence. He definitely didn’t want to think about _him_ before he did this. Mark sighed sympathetically.

“Come on, mate. It will be fun.”

“Are coming in too?” Fernando asked as they got closer to the double doors he was dreading. Mark shook his head.

“No; Jenson will kill me.” Mark said, soothingly rubbing Fernando’s shoulder. “Mate, this will be fine. Just relax and enjoy yourself.” Mark smiled, pulling Fernando into a hug.

“You can pick the film?” Fernando pleaded in his ear. Mark let out a soft chuckle before he almost pushed Fernando through the double doors. Reluctantly, Fernando turned his back on the frosty winter evening, pulling off his gloves as he settled into the heated room. A woman beamed at him from behind a desk.

“Good evening, Sir. Welcome to F1 Dating; the fastest and most efficient dating agency in the world. How can I help you this evening?” She smiled, standing up from her chair. Fernando approached slowly.

“I… Errh… Have appointment…” He blushed, looking at the counter top. The woman nodded.

“Are you here for the speed dating session?” She asked sweetly. Wanting the ground to swallow him whole Fernando nodded. “Alright, wonderful. If you could just sign these forms we’ll get you on your way.” She slid a clipboard and a pen over to him, trying to catch his eye. But Fernando stared resolutely at the form, filling in his details. “So… What brings you to F1?” She asked, noting he was evidently nervous.

“A friend thinks he is helping.” Fernando muttered, scribbling down his address.

“I can assure you you’ve come to the best place.” She beamed again. Fernando wasn’t interested.

“Uh huh…”

“So what is it you are looking to gain from tonight?”

“Keeping my friend quiet.” Fernando muttered in a monotone, sliding the completed form back to the woman. She smiled softly at him.

“It’s Ok to feel nervous… Fernando.” She began, glancing at his form. “Most people are when they come in. We run a friendly, no commitment system here. If you do find someone tonight and go on a date but it doesn’t work out then that’s just fine. It’s entirely up to you. Just by finding a match doesn’t mean you are obliged to embark on a relationship. We only ask that you go on the first date and see how things go.” She explained, filing away his documents. She then referred to her computer. “So, Mr Alonso… You’re in for the homosexual speed dating, staring at six?”

“Yup…” Fernando said, feeling his stomach lurching. The woman beamed at him.

“That’s my session.”

“Wonderful.”

“My name is Susie, by the way.” She smiled, extending her arm over the desk. Fernando shook it, keeping his lips in a straight line, but that didn’t seem to deter the bright smile on Susie’s face. “Here’s your badge.” She said, sliding over a red oval. “And if you’d like to follow me I’ll take you inside.”

Fernando followed Susie through the warm building, passing the office Mark had forced him into only a week ago as he did. What the hell was he doing here? He felt so ridiculously stupid that he almost turned around and bolted. But Mark had had enough of him moping around the flat. He just had to do this to keep the Australian quiet. It was simple.

“Alright, so if you sit in here.” Susie smiled, opening a door for Fernando. Fernando cautiously took a step inside, looking around the little room. It had a table with two chairs set either side of it. Fernando flinched as Susie shut the door. “You can put your coat here if you’d like; you be in here for the entire session.” Susie smiled. Fernando frowned at her. “You’ll have three minutes with everyone who comes inside so try not to sit in an awkward silence. Have a chat and get to know each other. Remember what number they are if you find someone you like.” Susie explained, pinning Fernando’s badge onto his shirt as the Spaniard took his coat off. “Once it’s all over we’ll see if we get a match for you. With matches, we do suggest that you take our first date and see if anything more comes of that initial spark. If not, you can part as friends and take the evening as a night of fun.” Fernando frown deepened. He was already feeling a little confused.

“And what if you do not find a match?”

“We have a ninety-five per cent success rate in all speed dating sessions.” Susie announced proudly. Fernando raised an eyebrow at her.

“Right… But what about if am in the five per cent?”

“I’m quite certain that won’t happen.”

“But if it does?”

“We’ll cross that bridge if we get to it.” Susie smiled sweetly, turning to leave the room. “The light will go green when your room is open. You’ve got about ten minutes before we begin.” With that, she left Fernando standing in the room alone.

Fernando’s hands moved to loosen his tie but he remembered Mark had taken that off him. He sank into the chair facing the door, running his hands through his hair. What if he was in that five per cent? Of course he would be. There was a reason he was in this stupid room in the first place. Fernando just wanted _him_ back. They’d been together for five years when Fernando had suggested moving in together. Jenson and Mark had moved in together. They made it work fine. How could _he_ not see that? Apparently, even after five years of commitment, moving in was too much of a big step. Then Fernando found out why. Fernando found out about the _other guy_. It hurt a lot but Mark was right. He couldn’t stay in a relationship with someone who had happily cheated on him throughout the majority of it.

Fernando looked down at the little ‘14’ pinned to his shirt. He felt sick. He felt like running. He didn’t want to do this. He was more than happy being Jenson and Mark’s third wheel. But apparently the sulking and being miserable about _him_ had gone on for too long. Fernando hung his head, just wanting this torture over. He knew that no one would pick him. Why would they want someone who was naïve enough to let their partner cheat on them for four years?

Fernando jumped as the intercom crackled into life.

“Welcome to this evening’s male homosexual speed dating session.” Susie’s voice beamed over the loud speaker. “I’m Susie and I’ll be your host for tonight. We have twenty men here tonight and hope to be able to match all of you with that special someone for a little bit of Christmas magic.” Fernando openly rolled his eyes. “So, without further ado, let’s begin! Happy dating!” Soft music began to play as Fernando swallowed nervously. He watched as the green light pinged on, signalling that people were about to start coming in. The temptation to run reared high in Fernando’s head and he was already sliding his chair backwards, ready to stand when the door slowly opened.

Fernando was struck, at first, by the simplicity of the man that walked in. He looked smart, wearing dark jeans and a white shirt, opened to slightly reveal his torso, that was covered by a dark blazer. Fernando got the impression that he had just strolled in from work, barely having time to fit this into his busy schedule. He sat down silently, the red ‘7’ almost hidden from view. Fernando blushed as the man looked at him, unable to keep contact with the crystal blue eyes as it felt like their piercing stare was reading him. It made Fernando feel vulnerable. The silence stretched on for a few moments before Fernando realised he was on a time limit.

They both introduced themselves at the same time, their names mingling in the air. It caused the blonde to smirk as Fernando blushed deeper.

“Sorry?” The blonde asked softly. Fernando kept his eyes on the table.

“Fernando.”

“Kimi.” The blonde smiled a little, holding out his hand. Fernando shook it, gasping a little as the cold skin touched him. “Sorry…” Kimi rubbed his hands together, warming them, as Fernando looked up at him. He could see Kimi’s toned muscles resting beautifully under his crisp white shirt. Fernando bit his lip, his eyes unashamedly dancing over the man in front of him. “So, Fernando…” Kimi paused, as if trying out the name on his tongue. “What do you do?”

“Am a lawyer.” Fernando said, trying to not sound as nervous as he was. Kimi beamed at him.

“Are nervous.”

“Am not.” Fernando stated stubbornly. It made Kimi smile more.

“With some fight…” Kimi nodded. “Is ok. Am nervous too.” Fernando wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be feeling anymore.

“Why?” Fernando couldn’t help the question slipping from his mouth. He didn’t believe it was possible for someone like Kimi to walk out of here without a match.

“Was not my idea to come… Call it a… Family wish…” Kimi explained vaguely.

“Call it a friend wanting me out of their hair for the evening.” Fernando nodded, not realising what he had said until he said it. A small frown had filtered onto Kimi’s face.

“What do you mean?”

“Errh…” Did Fernando want to waste his three minutes talking about _him_? No, not at all, but it seemed like he hadn’t left himself much choice. “Is my flatmate… Has a partner and likes some privacy sometimes…” Fernando tried to sidestep. Kimi still looked confused.

“So he sends you speed dating? Could not have just sent you to the cinema or something?”

“Was trying to cheer me up…” Fernando told the table, shrugging.

“Cheer you up?”

“Yeah-” Fernando was interrupted by a bell sounding over the intercom. They had had their three minutes: time was up. Kimi seemed a little reluctant to go.

“Is not enough time.” Kimi commented, looking at the door.

“Was nice meeting you…” Fernando muttered, trying to hide his disappointment in Kimi having to leave. But Kimi sent him a look that showed he hadn’t hidden it well.

“Will hopefully see you again.” Kimi smiled. Minttu had been right; this was a good idea. And as long as he could find someone he could keep his parents happy and quiet. He smiled softly at Fernando, extending his hand as he stood. The evening had started very well for him. Fernando blushed that brilliant cute red as Kimi pressed a soft kiss to the back of his hand. The Finn sent the other man a wink before reluctantly sliding from the room.

Fernando dropped his head onto the table as Kimi closed the door. He couldn’t put into words what he was feeling. He wanted to talk with Kimi more, flirt with Kimi. He wanted to see those beautiful muscles rather than just imagine them. He couldn’t believe how quickly he had fallen for the other man. Though he wouldn’t call it love, it was just nice to finally feel the want for another man again; one that wasn’t going to cheat on him the moment another man walked through the door.

The rest of the session went by uneventfully. Fernando conversed politely with the other men, making a mental note of their numbers as he smiled them out of the room. The more men appeared the less nervous Fernando became. But still none of them were a touch on Kimi. They were nice and they were friendly enough but none of them had that spark that Kimi did. None of them made him feel like Kimi made him feel. The Australian had been a joy to talk with; happy, bubbly, talking excitedly about his little brother (Kev, he might have called him… Or maybe Jev?). It was at that point that Fernando realised he hadn’t found out Kimi’s nationality. The next meeting with the Brit was not so good as Fernando found himself distractedly thinking about Kimi in various countries around the world, trying to work out which one he fit in best.

Once it was all over and nineteen men had spoken to Fernando Susie re-entered the room, asking how it had all gone. She left him with a piece of paper and a pen, asking him to list the three numbers he liked most, starting with his first choice. Fernando’s hand shook as he pressed the number ‘7’ into the first box. What if Kimi preferred someone else? What if Kimi wrote a different number in that first box and got matched with one of the others. The Spaniard slowly began to feel worse as he pressed a ‘3’ in the box below and a ‘17’ in the box below that. He didn’t want to be matched with the other two. He really wanted to be matched with Kimi. But that suddenly felt like something that was liable to not happen. Shaking his head, Fernando hoped that maybe the Australian had liked him enough… _Oh, fuck, what was his name?_

Kimi drummed his fingers impatiently on the table. Susie sent him a sour look as she passed down the corridor, collecting the other men’s paper. Kimi didn’t care. He had made a choice and he didn’t want anything to stand in the way of that choice. If it meant paying her off to get what he wanted then so be it. He had worked like that in the past. He wasn’t going to let her match him with the dribbling Frenchmen who had pretty much tried to fuck him in three minutes. Nor the pompous blonde who had obviously thought he was too good for anyone as he kept flitting between languages so much Kimi lost track of the conversation. He didn’t care if Susie thought he was immoral. He always got what he wanted.

“You’re in luck, Mr Räikkönen.” Susie smiled sweetly, appearing in front of him. Kimi raised an eyebrow. “This evening won’t cost you anything after all.” There was a hint of distain in her bubbly tone but it didn’t matter to Kimi. He didn’t give a shit if she hated him or not. He did give a shit that the purple slip of paper Susie was holding up with the number ‘14’ stamped at the top had the number ‘7’ in the first box. Kimi checked his badge just to make sure there hadn’t been a mistake.

“Can I go in now?” Kimi asked, his patience at being told to wait outside running thin. Susie’s smile dropped from her face.

“That’s not how this-”

“-Two thousand to go in right now.” Kimi said, getting out his chequebook. Susie pursed her lips as she watched Kimi write out the money, tearing the slip from the book. With a resentful look she snatched the cheque from his hand and stormed off to work out the rest of the matches. “Thank you, Susie!” Kimi smirked, pushing his chequebook away and running a hand through his hair. There was a small smile resting on his lips as he approached Fernando’s door. He knocked twice, pushing on the handle without waiting for permission.

Fernando frowned at the open door until Kimi’s head appeared around it, that playful smile back on his lips. Fernando blinked at him a couple of times, sure that he was dreaming. This made the other man laugh at him a little as he moving into the room.

“You look surprised.” Kimi noted, moving passed Fernando and grabbing his coat. Fernando looked round at him.

“Am.” Fernando said, getting to his feet. Kimi gently brushed his fingers against Fernando’s cheek, slipping the digits into his hair. The Spaniard fell into his touch; his eyes flickered closed.

“Should not be.” Kimi sighed, smiling as he removed his hand from Fernando’s face, holding out the younger man’s coat. “I tell you is not enough time.” He slipped Fernando’s coat over his shoulders, letting his hand linger at the small of his back. Fernando turned to face him, still looking extremely nervous.

“So what do we do now? Go on this ‘first date’?” Fernando blushed, feeling stupid. Kimi let his fingers dance across the red streaks, making them more prominent.

“Actually, was hoping to take you somewhere else? If do not mind?”

“No, sure.” Fernando shrugged, happy to let Kimi take the lead in this. It had been over five years since Fernando had dated, he was happy to let someone hold his hand through it. “Where are we going?”

“Well, I own a chain of hotels. Is a family business, very boring…” Kimi explained, ushering Fernando out of the room.

“Oh?” Fernando was shocked to say the least. He didn’t expect that.

“So will pull a few strings. Do a very nice meal.” Kimi smiled, leading Fernando towards the exit. Their hands brushed together as they walked side by side in the small corridor.

“Which hotels?” Fernando asked, curiously. Kimi let a small smirk play on his lips.

“Wait and see.” He grinned, not thinking about it before he pressed a soft kiss to Fernando’s cheek. Fernando felt the heat radiating off his cheeks as Kimi held the door open for him. He let his mind spin for a moment, trying to take it all in. Kimi and he had been matched, which meant Kimi put him on his list too. And due to how quickly it had happened and the way Kimi was acting around him Fernando made the correct assumption that he had been at the top of the other man’s list. Fernando stood still for a moment, letting that sink in. Someone wanted him. Someone had met him for three minutes and they wanted him. He smiled, feeling his body flow with sensuality as he turned back to face Kimi. Kimi bit his lip, feeling very turned on by the sudden change in Fernando, loving how handsome he looked in the lightly falling snow. “Ready?”

“Of course.” Fernando beamed, suddenly feeling much more confidant. He waited for Kimi to return to his side before he caught the edges of Kimi’s coat, bringing their lips together gently. Kimi’s arms wrapped around Fernando’s waist, holding him close and deepening the kiss as Fernando parted his hair with his fingers, sucking lightly on Kimi’s bottom lip. “Have no _idea_ how long I wanted to do that.” Fernando sighed contently, taking Kimi’s hand as the Finn led him away from the dating agency.


	12. Rumours [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico Rosberg/Nico Hulkenberg

It feels odd to be standing here. I feel completely out of place. But that’s only because I’ve not been here before. Damn it, I drove my heart out last year to deserve to be here. I _do_ belong here; I’ve just got to work out exactly where I fit. That’s Ok. Isn’t that the idea of these Christmas parties? Get to know the team and get settled in before the New Year? Then I’ll be ready to remind everyone why they signed me. My body tingles at the thought: driving a Formula One car. _Finally._ I may be two years later than my manager predicated but here I am, ready to go. I’m going to show everyone I’m not just another rookie but that I’m someone _special,_ someone the major teams will fight over.

Right now, I’m not really connected to the party. We’re in some grand stately home with a lot of men in freshly pressed suits looking important and unapproachable. I’m not sure, but maybe this is a corporate thing. I think I can see my new teammate across the room but he’s established in the sport. People know his name. I feel like walking over there would only inspire a bunch of introductions that will be highly awkward. Maybe not so bad for me, but then the suits will have to ask me questions when I know they don’t actually care right now. They’re stuck with me for next year anyway, why would what I say matter?

I’ve just got to bring them some points.

“What on Earth are you doing over here on your own?” I jump as the voice filters into my ear. Spinning around, I find myself face to face with my fellow countryman and name sharer. I’ve never personally met Nico before but I’ve heard a lot about him. I’m sure someone mentioned that they thought we would get along.  Nico smiles sweetly at me, his fingers ghosting over my collar. It makes me shiver and he smiles, reaching round behind my neck and straightening the crisp material. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a suit before…” He must be drunk. His cheeks have a soft blush to them that makes him look adorable. But I shake the thought from my head, sipping on the wine in my hands as I shrug.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here.” I say, feeling a little ridiculous once I have. Nico gives me a smile that I can’t quite read. He takes a step closer to me; I can feel the heat pouring off his body.

“Frank’s kind of farewell before you send me on my way to Mercedes.”

“Ahh.”

“But you should be mingling, no?” Nico says, hooking his arm through mine and dragging me away from the wall I was leaning on. I swallow a little nervously, not sure how this will end. I’m no good at introducing myself. It’s much better when someone does it for me, setting up questions I know I can answer. I keep my head low as Nico pulls me through the crowd, trying not to be spotted by anyone. But Nico seems determined. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this. “I’ve got someone who is _dying_ to talk to you…” Is Nico…? No, No I have to be wrong. Maybe I’ve drunk more than I think. I can’t be hearing sensuality on Nico’s voice, right? That would be odd… Weird… I shake my head.

Finally we emerge from the crowd, not having being stopped by anyone. I catch Rubens eye before Nico is dragging me off again, obviously towards this mystery person. Who on Earth would want to talk to me? I frown at the wink Rubens sends me. What the hell was that all about? Before I have chance to ask a question Nico drags me through another door. I look around, slightly confused, at the empty room I’ve been led into. Nico leaves my side and I take the opportunity to move into the room, smiling at the warmth being thrown at me from the fireplace. There is a thick rug set in front of it and a sofa that has evidently been pushed to the wall. I poke the tip of my shoe in the indent the leg has left in the carpet when my eyes are caught by the second abnormally in the room: the bottle of champagne with two flutes. The question is ripped away from my lips as the clunk of heavy metal makes me spin around. I turn to see Nico press against the door, lock slid in place.

 _Oh god._ I can’t stop my blood running south, making my head feel light. He just looks so fucking _edible_. I swallow, pushing the thoughts I’ve had too many times from mind.

“I’ve heard a few rumours about you.” Nico smiles, slowly peeling himself from the door and brushing his jacket from his shoulders, leaving it to pile behind his feet. He takes a few steps towards me. “I wanted to find out how true they are.” I place my wine down; staring at the floor as I head to walk passed him. He places a hand on my chest, causing me to gasp. _No._ I chasten myself. _I’m not thinking about that anymore._ Nico’s hand travels up my chest, catching my tie between his fingers. “First,” He states, deliberately standing in front of me, blocking my exit. I watch his face as he loosens my tie, slipping it from around my neck. “I heard you wanted me as your teammate.” I catch my breath as Nico focuses on undoing the first few buttons of my shirt. _No, no, no-_ “-Nico.” I open my eyes at the sound of my name, blinking down into his crystal blue ones. “Is that true?”

“… Yes…” I breathe. His fingers dance under my shirt; exploring the skin he’s just revealed. I clench my fists, trying so desperately not to do anything embarrassing. Nico’s light laugh makes me open my eyes just in time to see him press his soft lips to my collarbone. He wraps an arm around me, supporting me as my fingers dive into his hair. Before I know it we’re on the ground, Nico straddling my hips as he grins down at me like the cat that got the cream.

“And what are you thinking about now?” He mutters, leaning low over my face. I gasp out a breath, hoping he’s not sitting low enough on me to feel how hard I am.

“How did we get on the floor…?” I pant, causing him to laugh. His fingers dance into my hair and I loose focus on everything.

“Oopsy.” Nico winks as he tears the rest of my buttons open, exposing my chest to the warm room. I open my mouth in protest but instead a moan rings out as he sucks one of my hard nipples into his mouth. “God, that was hot…” Nico purrs before doing it again. I can’t control myself. My legs thrash back as I thread my hands back into his hair, hips rising off the floor seeking friction that can’t be obtained. Nico runs his hands up my arms, pulling them from his hair and pinning them to the floor. I can barely focus looking up at the debauched version of the man I have thought about too much over the past few years. He kisses my nose before leaning close over me, his tie sending sparks all over my skin. “I heard another thing…”

“Huh?”

“Another rumour, Nico…” He purrs, licking lightly up my neck. I roll my head, giving him more access to my skin. His lips stop by my ear. “I’ve heard you have a nickname…” I’m barely listening to him, still shifting my hips and trying to make some sort of contact between us and the throbbing member between my legs. Nico grips tighter to my wrists, his actions causing me to gasp in pleasure. “Do you know your nickname?”

“H-Hulk…” I moan, still trying to match my hips to his. He hums in my ear, making me clamp my teeth into my lip.

“Yes it is…” He whispers, mouthing at my jaw. I still don’t really understand what is going on but Nico is making me feel so good I have lost interest in caring. “And I’ve heard that’s because you are a completely different person in a car… I wonder if that is applicable in other circumstances…” Nico hums pleasantly. I throw my eyes open as I feel his erection resting on my stomach. Oh god that feels so good…

‘Uh…” I let out, undignified.

“Is that true?” He sits up on me, rolling his hips on my navel as his tie clutters beside my head, swiftly followed by his shirt. I move to reach for him, brush my fingers on his creamy skin but before I can even flinch his hands arm back on my wrists, pinning me to the floor. “Are you a completely different person to who the press see when you’re in the car? Behind closed doors?” I simply nod, desperately trying to reach for him. He’s making sure I can’t touch him though, he’s making sure he’s always just out of reach. “The next rumour-”

“-How many are there!” I beg, simply wanting to taste his skin. Nico sits up, tutting me, his hands sliding down onto my torso. I visibly shiver at his feather light touch.

“No, no… Impatience will not do…” He scolds lightly, moving to climb off me. I feel too wasted already to even try and stop him leaving, lying on the floor just panting at the ceiling. I try and clear my head but that’s definitely not working. Feeling achingly hard I move to reach for myself, only to find Nico standing lightly on my wrists. Not enough to painfully hurt but enough to restrict my movements. I look up at him with pleading eyes but he simply just shakes his head. “Third rumour,” He starts again, sipping from a champagne flute. “You have a thing for me. True or false?”

My mouth drops open in a gap as I try and find the words to protest. No way. I’ve never told anyone that. How can that be a rumour! How can anyone have passed on that information? I remember Rubens’ wink. Could that have anything to do with this? I don’t know. I really don’t know. But Nico is already smirking at me like he knows it’s true. I shake my head, closing my eyes.

“Oh… Well that is a shame…” He gets off my arms and I open my eyes. I sit up, a protest waiting on my lips as he makes his way over to the door. I don’t want him to leave. He turns back to face me with his hand on the door handle, his eyes raking my face, my body. I shamelessly return the favour, getting harder as I realise that the real thing is much better than anything I could have imagined. His face drops back into a smirk. “You sure made it _seem_ like you had a thing for me.” He says, turning to face me, standing confidently half naked with his hands on his hips. “All those races you’d hang around the Williams garage…. All those times you look for me after you won a GP2 race… It’s a good thing you did sign with Williams, Nico, or a lot of people would want an explanation…” I’ve moved onto my knees, watching him approach, waiting patiently as I listen to his words. “You’ve always _looked_ like you were staring, though maybe I got it wrong…” He’s standing in front of me now, our eyes locked. “Did I get it wrong?” I can see his blue irises shrinking, can feel the heat radiating off his body. Without warning I dip forwards, finally placing my lips on his skin, finally tasting him. I loose myself for a moment, licking a wet strip round his side as my fingers fumble with the fastening on his trousers. His hand is in my hair and I can _hear_ him moaning softly above me. It makes me feel dizzy. “Maybe I didn’t…”

I look up at him, pushing his trousers slowly to the ground. How this has escaladed quickly. But I’m not going to let this opportunity slip away from me. Still holding his eye contact, I catch the elastic of his boxers with my teeth, slowly dragging it down his legs.

“Fuck…” I’ve not yet seen him loose his confidence, loose the air that he thinks he’s irresistible (which I can’t really argue with). But in that moment he looses himself. He succumbs to the feelings I’m evoking in him. He pushes lightly on my shoulders as I lick away the pre cum at his tip so I spread on the floor at his feet. He looks down at me hungrily as he rids himself of his trousers, boxers, shoes, socks. Before I know it Nico Rosberg is towering over me naked, his eyes devouring my half naked body. I feel like I’m wearing too much. “Just one more rumour I want to check…” Nico smiles, straddling me once again. I push up on my elbows, watching him as he sits on my knees.

“Which is?” I pant, my eyes locked on his hands. He shakes his head.

“I can find out the answer by myself…” He purrs, pulling harshly at my flies. I’m sure he’s just broken the zip but right now I couldn’t care less. He lifts himself so he can push them down my legs and I kick them off as his fingers curl into my waistband. Placing a kiss on my navel has my hips bucking into him, my head thumping back on the floor.

“Uh… S-Sorry…” I try, but Nico is still too close to me for a coherent thought to enter my head.

“Oh god…” He moans, his hands ridding me of my boxers. He removes my shoes and socks before kissing back up the inside of my thigh, each moment of pressure causing me to gasp and thrust into the air. I’ve never felt so sensitive in my life. Never have I ever begged for sexual pleasure, but right now the plead is resting heavily on my tongue, ready to springboard off if he keeps this teasing up any longer. “Very… Very… True…” He kisses into my skin. I reach for him when he nears my leaking cock. Nico catches my wrist, kissing my palm before pushing it into his hair. “Just relax…”

My mind is wiped blank as he sucks me into his warm mouth. I stop thinking as I grip into his hair tightly, thrusting into his mouth. He doesn’t complain, just accepts my entire length, swallowing around me with heavy precision. Spots pop in my eyes and I feel very much too close. He plays his tongue around as much of me as he can as I messily fuck his mouth, moaning loudly. I don’t even realise I’m gripping bruises into his forearm until he’s prying my grip off him. He looks such a mess as he lets me fall out of his mouth, a drip of saliva hanging onto his lip. I catch him in my arms, forcing our lips together as my hands explore every inch of him. I can’t help myself. I need him. I’ve never been this close to him before and I can’t comprehend how much his body turns me on.

“Fuck, Nico…” I moan, sucking a bruise into his neck. He falls back from me, arching his back beautifully and encourages me to kiss down his torso. I take eagerly, nipping lightly at his skin as I do.

“T-That’s the… Plan…” He pants as I take hold of him in my hand. I frown at that. It’s not a response I expected. Nor do I know which Nico he is talking about: him or me? As if to answer, he takes my hand off him, wrapping it round his body towards his arse. I growl deeply as I feel the end sticking out of him.

“Fuck… God, Nico…” I moan. It’s all too much.

“Don’t you dare fucking come. Not yet.” Nico demands, gripping my base and halting my oncoming orgasm. I look deep in his eyes. “I want you deep inside me when you do.”

“Fuck…” I breathe again, resting our foreheads together.

“Yes, please.” Nico winks, kissing my bruised lips. He moulds himself to my body, pressing his arse into my hand. And I know what he wants.

I watch him fall apart in my arms as I fuck him with the butt plug, all the while biting tightly to my own lip until I taste blood. He’s wantonly panting in my ear and I need to do something because if I don’t I’m going to come just by watching him do that. Oh god, no. That was a stupid thought. I kiss at his neck as I let my head wash over that thought. Being tied down, restrained by Nico and being forced just to watch him pleasure himself. I was never sure why that was such an attractive thought until now. I know now that if ever that happened I would definitely come. He has that power over me.

“Nico…” He moans, directing me to pull the plug out of him. I drop it, instantly grabbing for myself to line him up. He stays close as I lay down, kissing lightly all over my face. I’m not really sure what to do, only having ever done this with girls before. But Nico seems to know exactly what we both need so I let him line me up.

Before I know it he pushing back onto me, engulfing my hard member inside his tight warm heat. And I can’t think. I’m not sure, but I’ve potentially blacked out. I know I’m moaning loudly but right now I couldn’t give a fuck. Anyone could come in if they wanted, I don’t care. This is so fucking good. I hold Nico closer, refusing to let him slip away from me and take away this feeling.

“Wa…. Fuck, no… Wait!” Nico bites his nails into my shoulder as I try and withdraw. I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding, panting heavily. “Wait… I’m so close…” He moans in my ear, which only makes my eyes roll back. The pleasure of it all washing over me. I’m sure now as soon as I move I’ll come.

“N-Nico… Is so… Uh… So good…” I whine, burying my nose in his hair. He kisses my torso, nodding.

“Ok… You’re Ok now… Move…” He pleads, rolling his hips. I let out another moan, hoping it’s going to prevent me from coming. But I can’t move. I feel like I’m made of lead, tied to the floor by pleasure. And suddenly it’s Nico moving me out of him. I try and grab his hips, prevent him from leaving me, but still he slips me out until I’m only just inside him. I whine. It’s a ridiculously needy sound but I need him back. Fast. “Trust me?”

“Uh huh… Nico, please…” I’m not ready for the speed of which he begins to move. But it’s enough to cripple me still, just becoming a thing that Nico has pleasured into a submissive state. “Oh god! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” I scream, gripping to him tightly.

“Nico, me… Please…” He has to force my hand onto his leaking member but once I have hold of him the momentum of his body aids him in pushing himself over the edge. “Ficke!”

Before I know it we’re both coming, me buried balls deep in him and him all over my stomach. He falls on top of me, panting hard, but as the pleasure seeps out of my muscles I feel the fatigue hit me. Without a choice my eyes slide shut, taking me to a peaceful sleep where that blissful feeling carried on…

\- -

I’m confused, to say the least, when I wake up. I don’t recognise where the hell I am. But there is warmth beneath my cheek and gentle fingers in my hair. It’s relaxing, peaceful. I don’t really want to move. A crackling fire is in front of me, keeping me warm even though there is a blanket lying over my lower body. I snuggle closer to whatever is under my cheek, realising it’s a leg.

“You awake?” A soft voice mutters. Soft lips find my cheek. I hum happily, still keeping my eyes close. “You’ve never done that before, have you?” I know it is Nico. I already knew it was Nico. I snuggle closer, kissing his trouser-covered leg… Trousers? Rolling onto my back I can see Nico is dressed again. I blink at him, noting I am not.

“You’re confused.” He nods, lifting my head off his leg. I curl on the rug, slightly startled when Nico’s hand curls around me. He presses my back into his chest, kissing lightly at my neck. “You’re so pretty…”

“Where are my clothes?”

“Are you cold?” He asks, fingers back in my hair. It’s very tempting to sleep again. I shake my head. “Over there.” He nods across the room.

“You’re going to make me get them naked aren’t you.” I smile. He kisses my cheek again.

“Or you could stay naked.” He shrugs.

“I will if you do.”

That’s how I woke up with Nico on Christmas Eve, lying naked on the floor of someone else’s house. I think it’s safe to safe that it’s a night I’ll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's safe to say the Hulkenberg fics may have similar tones :L 
> 
> #ForzaJules


	13. Carpet Burn [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry again! I'd have thought once I broke up for Christmas I would have the time to get this back under control but apparently Christmas means I'm SUPER busy! :( I apologise for yet another one of these being late and I sincerely hope it doesn't happen again! [even though I can't make any promises].
> 
> The only plus side is you get two in one day I guess :L  
> Sorry again! Hope it was worth the wait! I really liked this prompt for this pairing :P 
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mark looks up from the Christmas film he’s put on, frowning at the front door. He doesn’t understand. He checks his watch but he’s right – it is ridiculously late. Who the hell could be calling for him at this time? He would love it sit and ponder that fact, following it by probably ignoring the person for their ridiculous timing, but the knocker insistently starts pounding on the door. It quickly reaches the point where Mark can’t stand it anymore, so getting to his feet in an annoyed fashion he moves through the house, ready to tell whomever it is to fuck off.

Instead, as he throws open the door, he has to catch the blonde as lips are insistently pressed to his.

He tries to protest but the blonde’s hands tangle in his hair, pushing him against the wall quickly, dominating Mark’s mouth with his tongue. It doesn’t take long to have Mark growling back, forcing the younger man into a fight for dominance. He may have been caught off guard but he gets his footing back quick enough to manage to turn the around, pinning the blonde to the wall. He gasps, moaning loudly, as Mark kisses down his neck.

“You’re a shit boyfriend…” He pants, eyes closed and succumbing to the feeling. Mark smirks, returning to his usual height.

“Hello to you to.” Mark grins. He receives an unimpressed pout in response.

“You were supposed to come to mine weeks ago! It’s almost Christmas!”

“I got busy, Seb.” Mark shrugs, remembering exactly why he hadn’t gone to Switzerland three weeks ago like they planned. Sebastian grabs tightly into Mark’s collar as the Australian tries to move away.

“I haven’t seen you for _ages_.” He implores. Mark moves his hands away

“Don’t be melodramatic, Seb.”

“Mark-” Sebastian grabs his hand again as the Australian tries to walk away.

“-Look, mate, I came and watched you race. I came and stood in your garage. But you couldn’t do the same for me. Fuck sake, even Fernando made it down to not just one but _two_ races.”

“Why don’t you just fuck Fernando then.” Sebastian shoots, folding his arms. Mark just shook his head.

“Stop acting like a spoilt child.” Sebastian follows Mark through to the lounge. That hadn’t been the plan.

“Mark I left the team!”

“Big whoop.” Mark spits, falling back into his seat. “It takes a bigger man to walk away from a winning team, Seb.”

“So now you’re better than me because you couldn’t win a championship? Solid logic there.”

“Does Hanna know you’re here?” Mark glares. Sebastian raises an eyebrow.

“Is that what this is about?” Mark doesn’t answer; he turns the film back on. Sebastian stands in his way. “I’m just helping her out, Mark. She’s a friend.”

“A friend you used to fuck.” Mark snaps.

“I don’t have a problem with you spending time with Fernando.” Sebastian shrugs. Mark just scoffs at him.

“Why are you actually here, mate?”

“I haven’t seen you, Mark. I wanted to see you.” Sebastian presses. In anger he shuts off the television when Mark continues to ignore him. Mark’s stony glare converts to him.

“So what was the plan? Come in here and we fuck and then I forget everything that’s happened?”

“Pretty much.” Sebastian nods, not knowing what to say. It’s potentially a mistake.

“You think it’ll be that easy? You think I can just get over this because you wiggled your arse?”

“I’m a pretty good fuck.” Sebastian shrugs. He knows exactly what he’s doing. He just hopes that Mark doesn’t.

Mark doesn’t.

He’s back to pressing Sebastian into the wall on an instant, their lips crashing together as Mark desperately tries to wipe the smug look off his face. Sebastian bites his fingers into Mark’s hair, pulling on the short strands to keep Mark close. Three times Mark tries to pin Sebastian’s arms to the wall but three times he fails. Sebastian sucks at Mark’s bottom lip, trying to rip that grunted moan from Mark that makes him weak at the knees. But it only leads him to having Mark biting harshly into his soft pout. He gasps at the pain, suddenly moaning around Mark’s tongue as the Australian roams his mouth like he owns the place. Sebastian can feel his body is already submitting, just like he wants to, but he can’t let Mark win the upper hand this quickly. He needs to level the score.

Mark bangs him harshly against the wall as Sebastian cups his crotch, tracing out his hardening member through the tight denim. Sebastian holds his eye contact, biting into his lower lip as he squeezes Mark, causing the Australian’s hips to buck into his hand. Mark rips the scarf off Sebastian’s neck in response, diving straight for that sensitive spot on the curve of his shoulder that makes the young German see spots. Sebastian’s moan rings through the house as he arches his back into Mark, his hands falling away from the older man, desperately just trying to stay on his feet.

“Mark!” Sebastian claws at his hair, trying to gain some sort of relief. But Mark doesn’t stop. He sucks determinedly at the pale skin, deliberately using enough pressure to leave a bright mark on his neck. He gets the sudden urge to claim all of Sebastian as his, mark him so anyone who looks at him will know whom he belongs to. “Ficke! Mark… Ficke!” Sebastian is already grinding against Mark’s leg with pure abandon, not even caring how much of a mess he looks.

“Giving up so soon?” Mark growls, shoving Sebastian’s coat off his hot body. Sebastian pants heavily in his arms as Mark discards his jumper, leaving him only in a tee shirt and his jeans. Sebastian grabs at Mark’s neck, pulling him back for a kiss harshly, pointing out that he’s not done yet. Mark, caught off guard, stumbles backwards, bringing both Sebastian and him onto the floor. They land heavily and Sebastian pulls back, the question of concern resting on his lips. But Mark doesn’t seem in pain as he rolls Sebastian over so he is straddling the German. Doesn’t look like his back is hurting him as he drags Sebastian closer to him by his belt loops, the back of the German’s shirt riding up as a stream of hot heat runs up his bare skin.

“Ficke…” Sebastian gasps as Mark tosses his shoes across the room.

“You know, I really fucking hate it when you say that.” Mark growls, dragging Sebastian closer still. He arches his back off the floor as more heat sends pain and pleasure round his body.

“Bite me.” Sebastian shoots in response to Mark’s comment. With a hungry look in his eyes, Mark lifts Sebastian’s shirt and nips at his hip. “Uh!”

“You did ask.” Mark smirks, crawling down Sebastian’s legs as he ridded the German of his jeans. Sebastian whimpers as Mark slowly inches closer to his leaking cock, so close Sebastian can feel his breath on his damp, still covered, tip. “Giving up yet?”

“N-No…” Sebastian forces, his hips still rising slightly in submission. Mark cups him unforgivingly, tearing a high moan from Sebastian as he thrusts into his hand. 

“Shame…” Mark shrugs, letting go of the German. Sebastian pants at the ceiling, trying to catch hold of himself. He knows Mark isn’t done. He knows Mark will keep going until he is a shaking, begging mess on the floor. He just needs a moment to compose himself; he can’t let Mark win so easily. Not yet anyway. “Oh, god, yes...” Sebastian frowns for a moment, a little confused. He flicks his eyes down to Mark and hot heat races all over his skin. He isn’t ready to see Mark pleasuring himself. And in such a wanton fashion. Sebastian treasures the moment, watching as Mark’s head is thrown back in abandon as one hand works his hard nipple, the other slowly playing his hard, pulsing cock. “So good…”

Sebastian’s mind goes blank as he sits up, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking his boxers down his legs he moves towards Mark. He wants to be the reason Mark is making those delicious noises; he wants to hear Mark pant his voice in that tone. Sebastian feels a little dizzy as his blood is all running south, leaving him slightly light headed. He kisses from Mark’s knee towards the Australian’s hand, loving the throaty moans it evokes from above him.

“You want to play now?” Mark smirks, stilling his hand at the base of his cock. Sebastian looks slowly up from it to Mark’s eyes, nodding slowly. “Giving up?” Sebastian defiantly shakes his head. Mark sighs sadly. “No playing for you then…” Sebastian watches as Mark squeezes himself, tightly gripping his nipple at the same time to increase the pressure. He can see Mark’s lungs filling and draining quickly, his lips parting in a silent moan. “Fuck…” Mark elongates each letter into a perfect soundtrack, causing Sebastian to whimper in desperation.

“Ok! Ok!” Sebastian begs, moving closer to Mark. The Australian forces him onto his knees.

“Giving up?”

“Please, Mark, please…” Sebastian pleads, licking his lips, his eyes locked on Mark’s cock.

“No hands. I just want your mouth.” Sebastian moans at the idea, nodding his head frantically.

“Please…” It’s a hot heat that Mark has missed thoroughly in his first year not being a Formula One driver. It suddenly does feel like forever since he’s had Sebastian like this. His hand grabs into Sebastian’s hair, forcing the German to take all of him in his mouth, loving it when Sebastian struggles with the entirety of his heavy load. He begins to fuck Sebastian’s mouth, letting each of the German’s muffled moans send more pleasure coursing through his body.

“Fuck, Seb… O-open yourself for me…” Mark directs, already tantalisingly close. Sebastian adjusts his position so he can tease his entrance with his fingers. He moans loudly around Mark when he pushes the first digit to breach his tight hole. Mark continues to fuck his mouth as Sebastian matches each thrust with his fingers, feeling dizzily full. He knows he’s holding on desperately to the reigns of his orgasm. One little slip and he’ll be coming on the floor. He doesn’t want to do that.

“MARK!” Sebastian screams as Mark pulls himself from his mouth, adding two of his fingers to slid into Seb next to the German’s. Sebastian can barely breath as Mark plays his prostate. He’s so damn close his knuckles are turning white as he grips tightly onto the carpet. And he knows Mark knows this. He knows it in the way Mark kisses the small of his back, the way Mark pushes his body further and further past that limit. “Mark! Please!”

“You’re so good, Sebi. So beautiful… You make me hard just looking at you…” Mark purrs, causing the German to buck back into his hands.

“Am clo-”

“-I know…” Mark beams, slowly pulling his and Sebastian’s fingers out of his arse. He licks across Sebastian’s wet hole, dribbling lube between his cheeks. “So pretty…”

“Plllleeeeaaassseeeee….!” Sebastian whines as Mark pushes four fingers inside of him, using both hands. “Mark!” Mark keeps the tease going a little longer, testing to see how far Sebastian can hold back. But in the end it gets too much for him. The sounds he’s making Sebastian make are going to have him coming soon. He rolls Sebastian onto his back, laying him on the floor and hooking the German’s legs over his shoulders.

“Love you.” Mark kisses the inside of his knee before pushing dreadfully slowly into Sebastian. Sebastian slides across the floor a little, gasping as he tries to hold onto something that won’t have him coming on the instant. But he’s finding it hard and Mark is still pushing into him, still going deeper. Sebastian can barely breath. He can barely focus on anything. Mark links there hands together, giving Sebastian the anchor he needs as he stills balls deep in the young man he loves. “Fuck…” Mark groans, letting his head roll back as Sebastian clenches around him.

“P-Please…” Sebastian gasps. Mark shakes his head.

“Wait. Just… Wait…” He pants. It’s not easy to stop himself coming when Sebastian is clenching so beautifully around him. He takes a few shaky breaths, gripping tightly to Sebastian’s hip. “Ready?” Mark grits. Sebastian just nods, pushing his hips up further. Mark knows neither of them have long left, so with pure abandon he thrusts roughly into Sebastian, dragging his back slightly across the floor every time the sound of skin slapping on skin resounds through the room. Sebastian grips tightly to Mark’s thigh, loosing himself again and again as Mark slams into his prostate. Lights are popping in his eyes and he’s more than certain he’s going to pass out through the pleasure.

“Mark! Ich liebe dich! Ich bin in der nähe! Bitte!” Sebastian cries, his nails digging into Mark’s skin. Mark pushes harder into him, biting down hard to stop himself coming. But he knows its inevitable now. Sebastian has that effect on him.

“Ok… Ok…” Mark nods, moving to pull out of Sebastian. But Sebastian pushes back onto him, holding Mark deep inside him as he fumbles with his hands to his own cock, tearing the orgasm from his skin. Sebastian screams out, calling for Mark as he ejaculates all over his stomach. Mark soon follows, coming deep inside Sebastian as the German squeezes the last of his self control out of him. Mark is careful as he pulls out of Sebastian, pulling the younger man’s legs from over his shoulders and resting him gentle on the ground. Sebastian moans in a sated fashion as Mark licks his stomach clean, slowly travelling up Sebastian’s body until he reaches his lips. “You got cum on my carpet.” Mark kisses lightly. Sebastian looks at him with heavy lidded eyes.

“Your fault…” He sighs, wrapping heavy arms around Mark’s neck. Mark drags him closer frowning down at the man in his arms as he gasps in pain.

“What?” Mark asks, concerned. Sebastian opens his eyes, rolling slightly onto his arm and looking over his shoulder at his back. A criss-cross of angry red grazes decorate his shoulders. He looks up at Mark.

“Is that carpet burn?” Sebastian asks as Mark tenderly touches the hot skin. Sebastian winces. “You bustard.”

“That’ll teach you not to jump me in the front room.” Mark smiles, kissing lightly at the damage. He didn’t mean to, but he has to admit he’s not overly sorry about it. It fees like a touch of revenge for Sebastian inviting Hanna to stay at his over Christmas. The thought has the smile crashing off Mark’s face. Sebastian grabs him as he tries to move away.

“Mark-”

“-No, Seb.” Mark nips, reaching for his boxers. Sebastian forces himself to sit up, but still feeling heavy he falls into the Australian. “Seb-”

“-Let’s stay here for Christmas.” Sebastian sighs happily, curling into Mark’s arms. Mark frowns down at him.

“Hey?”

“Stay here. I have my bag. Let’s just stay at yours together….” Sebastian hums.

“What about your parents?” Sebastian just shrugs, snuggling closer.

“Can see them some other time.”

“And Hanna?”

“She can stay at mine. This way I get to stay with you.” Sebastian looks up at Mark, finally seeing the warm softness back in his eyes. Mark slowly pushes his hand through Sebastian’s hair.

“It’s been a tough year, buddy.” Mark nods, pulling Sebastian closer. He presses a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead. “Next year is both of ours.”

Sebastian can’t help but agree.


	14. Phone Sex [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson Button/Kevin Magnussen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ForzaJules

Jenson stared at the computer screen in front of him. This was ridiculous. He knew what he was doing. He knew that the sooner he got this done the sooner he got to leave. But he also knew that his shift had ended four hours ago. His body was begging him to just stop and sleep, to go get some food, to go onto YouTube and watch videos of funny cats. Anything to distract himself from what he needed to do. But he needed to get his report done. Once the report was done he could finally start heading home.

“See you next year, Jense.” Dave called with a smile, swinging his bag onto his back. Jenson hadn’t realised how dark the office had become. But now Dave had shut up his desk he realised he was here alone, the only lights in the room coming from his own desk. Jenson waved Dave out, dropping his head on the desk once he had gone. This was ridiculous! He just wanted to go home.

Slapping his cheeks, Jenson shook his head, staring at the blank report in front of him. He knew how to do this. He would just get it done and then he could leave. Forcing himself to focus he began, still desperately searching for that flow that would take over him and get this done a lot quicker.

Twenty minutes later Jenson had only written two lines.

He dropped his head on the desk again. This was useless. His head was already at home and he couldn’t focus anymore. It was Christmas! He should be at home right now with his fiancée. Looking up at the only office still occupied on the floor above he knew his boss wouldn’t take that as an excuse. He wanted that report before the holidays. Jenson smacked his forehead on the desk a couple of times, trying to thwack some sense into himself. It didn’t help; it just hurt his head.

Rubbing his forehead Jenson reached for his phone that was vibrating across the desk. His stomach dropped as he read the caller ID. He swallowed, pressing the device to his ear.

“I can explain-” Jenson started. It seemed an explanation wasn’t necessary.

“Tell the fucker to shove it up his arse.” Kevin spat hotly down the phone. Jenson ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s really not as simple as that, mate. I promise I’m nearly done-”

“-And then a forty minute commute home in Christmas traffic.” Kevin pointed out. Jenson dropped his head; he hadn’t thought about that. “Come. Home. The bastard has enough of you as it is.”

“I can’t just walk out half way through a shift…” Jenson sighed, glaring at the blank report in front of him.

“Your shift ended four hours ago!” Kevin raged. “Home!”

“Kev, I’ve nearly finished this job. Once I’m done I’m done for the year.”

“And when did you get given that job, eh, Jense? Twenty minutes before you were supposed to clock out?” Jenson couldn’t argue; Kevin knew Ron too well. He’d only finished the job half an hour ago, ever since he’d been trying to write this fucking report. “Come home. Tell him it has to wait.”

“I’m getting paid overtime.” Jenson tried, but it was an excuse he had exhausted.

“Jenson Button get your arse in your car and come home. I want to see you before my parents get here!” Kevin demanded.

“I love it when you talk harsh to me, Kevin.” Jenson purred.

“Jenson, stop it. I want you here.”

“I want to be there, buddy, I really do. But I’m so close to finishing this-”

“-So are prioritising work over me?”

“Kevin…” Jenson hated it when he accused him of that.

“Well? Is Christmas, Jense, and you are there not here. What am I supposed to assume?” Jenson looked at the blank document in front of him. He wasn’t ever going to get it done tonight. He sighed; he really wasn’t being fair to Kevin.

“I’m getting in the car right now.” Jenson said, saving his work and shutting down his computer. No one worked over the weekend. Ron would be happy as long as it was submitted before nine Monday morning. He’d do it tomorrow with a fresh mind.

“Is this a real getting in the car or a Jenson getting in the car?” Kevin asked. He’d been caught out before.

“Real. I’m leaving the building right now.” Jenson ensured, turning out his light and swinging his bag on his back. He’d taken four steps towards the exit.

“Button!” Jenson spun around, looking up at his boss. He swallowed, pressing his phone still connected to Kevin to his chest.

“Sir?”

“Is the Honda work done?”

“Just the report left, sir.” Jenson nodded. “It will be on your desk midday tomorrow.” He nodded. Ron narrowed his eyes for a moment before slipping back into his own office. Jenson exhaled. “Getting in the car right now, Kev. Promise.” Jenson said, moving quickly from the building. He was hit by a flurry of snow as he dashed over to his car.

“It’s snowing.” Kevin commented as Jenson got in the car, whacking up the heaters as he set up his hands free device.

“Are you here?” Jenson asked, eyes sweeping across the car park.

“No. Just saw on the news.” Kevin sighed. “Do not go on the motorway. Completely gridlocked.”

“That’s an extra half an hour, Kev.” Jenson said sadly, starting up the car.

“Will be an extra three if you go on the motorway.”

“Alright… Stay with me?”

“On the phone?” Kevin frowned. Jenson nodded, pulling away from the office.

“Keep me company.”

“O…Ok?” Jenson smiled at his confusion.

“So… You’re on your own?”

“Yeah, my parents are getting here tomorrow morning.” Kevin explained.

“So you were hoping to have me for an entire night… Woah, Kevin. You have high expectations of me.”

“You set them so high. Remember my birthday?”

“How could I forget?” Jenson smiled, reliving the night as he turned in the opposite direction to the motorway.

“You are thinking about it?”

“I’m in a car, it’s snowing… Something nice to think about.” Jenson smirked, letting the tingle of arousal wash through him.

“Yeah?”

“Mmm…” Jenson hummed in a way he knew would have Kevin understanding where he wanted this conversation to go. “You were so hot…”

“Oh?” Kevin’s voice was four pitches too high. _Right where I want him._ Jenson smiled brighter in excitement.

“I’m really sorry I’m going to be so late tonight, Kev… But if I was there….” Jenson exhaled, feeling his blood run between his legs.

“What…” Kevin panted slightly, his voice already beginning to sound wasted.

“We’d definitely be doing something like that again…”

“Oh… Oh really…?” Kevin was trying to remain calm but Jenson could hear him unravelling over the phone.

“Hmmm…. You know, I put some ice in the freezer?”

“Jense…” Kevin moaned and Jenson knew he was remembering.

“Was supposed to be a surprise but since I’m not there…” Jenson let his comment hang, hearing the disappointment in Kevin’s heavy breaths. “You going to get some yet?”

“Huh?” the comment caught Kevin out.

“Go and get the ice from the freezer.” Jenson said again.

“W-Why?”

“I can’t be there but I can still tell you what I’d do if I was.” Jenson stopped at a red light and adjusted his trousers. He was getting hard just thinking about Kevin pleasuring himself through the Brit’s words. “Wait, wait.” Jenson said, hearing the tell tale squeak of the stairs. “Shirt off.”

“Huh?”

“Shirt. Take it off. And leave your trousers upstairs too.”

“…You want me to strip?”

“Yes.” Jenson smiled, pulling onto a country road and accelerating a little past the speed limit.

“But… You are not here?”

“By all means send a picture. I’ve got my phone clipped to the dashboard.” Jenson shrugged.

“Am not sure that is safe.”

“Aww… No fun.” Jenson teased. “You naked yet?” There was a moment of silence.

“Yes…”

“Mmm…” Jenson let his mind bring up one of the many memories of Kevin being naked. “You can go and get that ice now.” It was weird to be simply listening to Kevin moving around their house naked and alone. It was calm, controlled. It suddenly became the worse tease in the world, or at least the most torturous. He needed to see Kevin. He wanted to see Kevin play with himself and the ice. Jenson shook his head, trying to clear it as he almost sped passed his turning.

“Ok…” Kevin said.

“Take it back upstairs with you and lay on the bed.”

“Jense?”

“Yeah?”

“You still good to drive? I’d hate for this to get too _hard_ for you…”

“Oh, Kevin…” Jenson moaned, leaning back further in his chair. He heard the soft chuckle of his fiancée down the phone.

“Ok… So what do you want me doing with this ice?”

“Tease yourself with it. Especially your nipples.” Jenson swallowed, locking his eyes on the road. His grip on the steering wheel increased as Kevin’s moans began pouring down the phone into the small device clipped to his ear. “Fuck, Kevin…”

“Please…” Kevin nodded, gasping again for a reason Jenson didn’t know.

“Tell me what you’re doing with it.” Jenson begged, braking hard to take his turning.

“Running it – uh… running over my chest…”

“Hold it on your nipple.” Jenson directed.

“Ahh! Jense!” Kevin moaned, causing Jenson to rip a hand off the steering wheel to grip his aching cock. The pleasure rippled over him, causing him to hum in pleasure.

“Ok… Ok…” Jenson nodded, forcing both hands back onto the steering wheel. “Is your hand wet now?”

“Yeah…” Kevin breathed.

“Touch yourself. Slowly.” Jenson ordered. He bit his lip as Kevin called for him in Danish. “Fucking hell, Kev.”

“Are you close? Are you nearly home?” Kevin begged, his pants revealing that he was still touching himself.

“No…” Jenson breathed sadly. Kevin cried out in frustration.

“I fucking want you, Jenson…” He whined.

“If I was there I would be pressing my thumb into your tip, making you beg for some sort of relief.” Jenson said in a ragged voice.

“Please, Jenson… Please…”

“God you’re so wet…” Jenson groaned. Kevin’s whimpers let him know that his assumption was right. “Just close your eyes and I’m right there with you.” Jenson tried, edging closer to a dangerous speed in his desperation to get home quicker. But he knew he still had another hour of his journey left.

“I _need_ you…” Kevin cried. Jenson could here through his voice he was biting his lip.

“I’d take my hand that wasn’t playing your tip and I’d tease your arse, Kevvy.”

“Uh huh…”

“You’ve got to relax. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Jenson…”

“God, you feel so tight when I push my finger in you.” Jenson pulled his car into the nearest layby, fighting with his belt as he opened his trousers, gripping himself firmly. “Yes, Kevin…”

“More…” Kevin purred.

“You feel even better when I’ve got two fingers in you. It takes everything in me not to come as I play you open like this…”

“Fuck…” Kevin shot. “Are you nearly home?”

“I’m going to make you come, Kevin.” Jenson panted, stroking himself slowly.

“No!” Kevin whined. “No, I want to come for you here. I want you in me.”

“Shit.” Jenson gritted, his hips thrusting up into his hand. “Kevin, don’t stop…”

“Are you…?” Kevin gasped. Jenson nodded frantically even though he knew Kevin couldn’t see him.

“I’m so close, Kevin… Uhh… Please don’t stop. Keep… I want to come with you…” Jenson begged. “Three fingers, Kev…”

“Jenson!” Kevin sang. Jenson let his mind float with all the possibilities of what Kevin could be doing. How the Dane could be laying with his arse in the air, his fingers working him open as he moaned like that.

“Uh… Kevin, I can’t-!”

“-I’m going to Jenson… Together… We go-”

“-Fuck!” Jenson thrust up into his hand, snaking a hand round to his arse and pressing lightly at his tight hole. It’s enough pressure to have him coming, his head spinning as the pleasure rolled over him wave after wave. “Kevin!”

“Jenson!” Kevin screamed, his voice muffled by something. Jenson tried to calm his breathing but there is not hope. He was completely broken, a sticky mess all over his hands.

“Shit…” Jenson sighed, reaching into his bag for a pack of tissues.

“Jenson?” Kevin breathed down the phone. Jenson had to stop cleaning his sensitive cock and hands at Kevin’s tone.

“Huh?” Jenson asked, his voice still breaking.

“Hurry home…” Kevin sighed. Jenson could imagine how he looked right now. Discarding the tissue unceremoniously into the back Jenson zipped up his trousers, carrying on down the road.

“My car smells like cum.” Jenson commented. Kevin hummed in response.

“I bet it does…”

“Would prefer it to smell like you than me though…” Jenson smirked. “Keep yourself open for me?”

“How far away are you?”

“About an hour?”

“Ok…” Jenson shivered pleasantly at the smirk he heard in Kevin’s voice. That could only mean good things.

Somehow, Jenson managed to make it home in record timing once the picture Kevin had sent of himself arrived on his phone.


	15. Tattooing [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Magnussen/Kimi Raikkonen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has been so long. And I'm now so behind! I'm trying my best to get this back on track but I'm not sure if it's possible for that to happen before Christmas Eve because I'm so busy! Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! Whenever I have a moment right now I am trying to update this so I will do my best!
> 
> I'm so sorry this one is a bit naff… Some of the prompts are a little more difficult and I've had to keep stopping and starting to get this one finished. You can probably tell that… Sorry - hopefully the next one will be better and up very soon! 
> 
> I appreciate it if you're still with me on this! :') 
> 
> 10 more days...
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The bright sunshine broke into the room, spilling pleasantly over Kevin’s face. He smiled up at it, feeling the warmth of another winter’s morning. It made him snuggle deeper under the duvet, absorbing the heat it was pooling around his body. The feeling was pleasant and he tucked his hands under his head, nodding to the call of sleep that was begging him to return. He could just lie here all day. That would make him happy. It was warm and peaceful. The hand resting on his stomach was soothing. It felt like the whole day could slip through his fingers and he wouldn’t even know. That would be wonderful. Just staying in the warm cove of his bed all day… Not a care in the world…

Wait… Why was there a hand on his stomach?

Kevin opened his eyes. Staring at the wall gave him no indication of whose hand was currently resting on his stomach. He knew that was wrong. He never had anyone in his bed. This wasn’t right. Someone was in his bed and that just didn’t happen. Kevin scanned the wall for the answer. He furiously wracked his brain. Why couldn’t he remember? He hadn’t been out last night. He knew he had work today and they would never let him go into work hung over. That was completely not allowed.

Kevin closed his eyes. Now he remembered.

Slowly rolling onto his back he evoked an annoyed, tired grumbled from behind him. _Oh god, oh god, oh god…_ Kevin didn’t want to look. But he had to. He turned his head, looking at the sleeping blonde beside him. Yeah. It was exactly as he thought. Kevin stared at the ceiling trying to remember exactly how this had happened. Kevin shook his head. Lifting the duvet he let out a sigh of relief; he was still dressed. But that just made things make less sense.

“We didn’t do anything.” A voice said from Kevin’s left. Kevin turned to look at the man beside him, slightly confused.

“I know.” Kevin said. The man shrugged, pulling the duvet up around his neck.

“You look like you did not know…” He yawned. Kevin smiled, rolling onto his back as his slow morning brain caught him up to speed. Yes, he remembered.

“Lets have a look then.” Kevin beamed reaching for the other man’s arm. The other man gripped the duvet tighter. “Hey! Is not like I do not know what it looks like.”

“Kiss.” The blonde smirked, eyes still closed. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“Kimi…”

“Give me a kiss and then you can check it.”

“Maybe I will not check then.” Kevin teased. Kimi opened his eyes, looking at Kevin.

“Kiss.” Kimi asked again. Kevin tried to suppress a shudder but it didn’t work; Kimi’s chuckle told him that much. “And you want to check it. You keep checking it last night.”

“You know, you were quieter last night…” Kevin mused. Kimi shuffled closer to him.

“Is because you were kissing me.” Kimi smiled. Kevin blushed a brilliant red. “Again?”

“Let me check it out. Then you can kiss me all morning.”

“Really?” Kimi asked, raising an eyebrow. Kevin slapped his shoulder before pulling his now willing arm free of the duvet. He pulled the cling film wrap off Kimi’s forearm, dropping it to the floor as he let his eyes inspect the ink. “So?”

“It looks good.” Kevin smiled smugly. “Really good.”

“Great.” Kimi nodded, pulling his arm from Kevin’s grip and pulling the Dane closer. “Now kiss me.”

\- - -

_Twelve hours before…_

 

It was always slow on Tuesdays. Kevin hated Tuesdays most because it was normally the day people would walk in with their own designs. Tuesday afternoons seemed to be “walk-in afternoon”. Ron had spoken once or twice about making it so; not allowing people to book their tattoos in on Tuesday afternoons and just have the artists waiting for the crazy walk ins. But Jenson had rightly told him it was a stupid idea.

Still Tuesdays were unbranded walk in afternoons. So it was a natural reaction for Kevin to roll his eyes when he heard the door open. Spinning around on his chair his eyes fell on the man who was bashing the snow off his feet. Kevin sat forwards, instantly intrigued by the folder tucked under the man’s arm. He didn’t say anything as he moved towards the counter. Kevin got to his feet.

“Good afternoon, how can I-?” Kevin started. He was rudely interrupted.

“-Want to speak to one of the artists.” The man mumbled. Kevin sighed.

“You are.” He said. The man raised an eyebrow at him.

“You are an artist?”

“Yes.”

“…A tattoo artist?”

“ _Yes._ ” Kevin pressed. The blonde scoffed at him, pulling off his hat. “Can get you my portfolio if you want.”

“Please.” The blonde said. Kevin’s jaw locked.

“The book on the left.” He shot, pointing back towards the door. The man took the three steps across the room, flicking open the book. “So who are you?” Kevin asked, his anger dissipating as he noticed the portfolio the man had brought in with him.

“Kimi.” The blonde said, a frown filtering onto his face as he flicked through Kevin’s portfolio. “You are Kevin?”

“Yeah… Are you applying for the artist position?” Kevin’s question pulled Kimi’s attention back to him.

“No.”

“What is with the portfolio then?”

“You do all of these?” Kimi asked, pointing to the book behind him. Kevin folded his arms.

“Yes.” Kimi looked back at the female back piece he had been looking at.

“Are good.”

“Thank you.” Kevin said. It was silent for a moment, then Kimi nodded and moved back over to him.

“Ok. I will talk with you.”

“Thank you so much.” Kevin said sarcastically. He knew it wasn’t professional but he hated the fact Kimi had assumed he was inexperience or whatever. “As long as is not too much trouble.”

“I would like you to do this.” Kimi said, ignoring Kevin as he pulled the design from his portfolio. Kevin took the design into his hands, frowning a little.

“You drew this?” Kevin asked. Kimi nodded. “Are an artist?” Kimi shrugged. “Ok… When would you like-?”

“-Now. Is why I bring it in.” Kimi stated. Kevin looked back at the design. It was very beautiful.

“Where?”

“Arm.” Kimi said, pulling something else out. “Have a tracing.”

“How did you do this?” Kevin frowned, looking at the tracing. Kimi didn’t answer.

“Can you do it?”

“I need to make a tran-” Kimi slid the transfer into Kevin’s hand.

“We can start now, yes?” Kimi asked, shrugging out of his coat. Kevin blinked at him.

“You… You have to sign the declaration.” Kevin said. Kimi sighed, returning to him.

“Ok.”

“And I need a deposit.”

“Fine.”

“And I need to work out a cost.”

“Alright.” Kimi said, his voice showing he was getting impatient. “Will two hundred be enough?”

“S-sorry?” Kevin frowned. Kimi picked up a pen, pulling the deceleration form from Kevin’s hand.

“Two hundred? Will that be enough to pay for this?”

“I…”

“Yes or no?” Kimi asked, signing the form. He pulled off his scarf and took of his jumper before sliding his hand into his pocket and dropping two hundred notes onto the countertop. “Look, take this and if I owe more once we are finish I pay then.” Kimi said.

“You are not used to not getting what you want are you?” Kevin said, filing away the money and the form before leading Kimi into the parlour. Kimi took a seat in the chair once Kevin had set it up for him, relaxing back as he presented his inner forearm to the ceiling. “Now this might hurt-”

“-Yes, am aware.” Kimi smiled, holding up his other arm to show Kevin the swirls that decorated his wrist. Kevin took Kimi’s second arm in his hand, observing the simple yet intricate pattern.

“Where did you get this done?”

“A friend did it for me.”

“…Why did you not go to your friend for this?” Kevin frowned, setting up the machine.

“Are no longer friends.”

“An ex-girlfriend?” Kevin nodded, knowing the feeling.

“Boyfriend.” Kimi corrected. Kevin blinked.

“Oh.”

“We work together… Is a little awkward.”

“I… I see…” Kevin said, slightly blustered. Kimi watched him closely as he collected the transfer. “Where do you want it?”

“Here.” Kimi said, placing the stencil on his skin. Kevin gasped slightly as Kimi’s cold hand took hold of his, but it intrigued him more that Kimi’s hand seemed to cover his, hiding it from view for a moment. “Ok.”

“Ok…” Kevin echoed, shaking his head a little to regain focus. He couldn’t loose his concentration. It was crucial at this point he kept his head firmly on what he was doing. He removed the tracing paper, leaving the purple guidelines in its wake. “Iceman…” Kevin read. Kimi nodded. “A Christmas present for someone?”

“No.” Kimi shook his head.

“Christmas present for you?” Kevin tried again. Being two days from Christmas Eve it had to be something like that.

“More of a thing I can now get because my partner did not like the idea.” Kimi relaxed back into the chair, still watching Kevin.

“Right…” Kevin said again, trying to stop himself thinking about straddling Kimi right here and now. That would be extremely unprofessional. “Ok… Am going to start.”

Kevin worked mainly in silence, which was good because it allowed his to focus on tracing the ink into Kimi’s arm and not about how Kimi’s cold skin would feel against his or if the rest of it looked this creamy or if there were any more tattoos hiding around his body. He didn’t know Kimi was watching his every move, watching the pure concentration in his face as the machine buzzed on, only stalling so Kevin could wipe away the excess ink. Before either of them knew it two hours of silence had passed and Kevin was creating the final lines on Kimi’s arm. Kimi looked down at the artwork, impressed by how it looked identical to the design he had created.

He watched the Dane finish, wanting more than anything to kiss him. Kimi had been passed this tattoo parlour more times than he dared to count trying to get a chance to talk to him. Kimi had thought he was just a receptionist though, he didn’t realise Kevin was and artist. It made Kimi want him more. He’d been dreaming about it for too long. He decided ages ago that he was going to take a chance. He had indirectly learnt a lot about Kevin through Jenson talking to Fernando. Each new piece of information made him want Kevin more. He was like forbidden fruit. Kimi had to risk it. He couldn’t leave this in wait any longer.

“Alright… All done…” Kevin smiled, putting the machine down. His voice was slightly hoarse from not talking for two hours. Kimi looked down at his arm. “Do you want me to take a picture?”

“No, that’s Ok.” Kimi smiled, offering Kevin his arm so the Dane could wrap it in cling film.

“I say leave it covered until tomorrow morning, then unwrap it and put some cream on it.” Kevin said, eyes focused on what he was doing. “But then I guess you would already know that…” Kimi smiled at Kevin’s blush, an undying need to kiss him rushing through his body. Kevin finished wrapping his arm, looking up at the Finn to ask a question but instead found insistent lips on his own, pushing him back towards the wall. Kevin was startled, unsure of what to do as Kimi pinned his arms to the wall. It took him a moment to realise this was wrong. He shouldn’t be kissing customers. What if Ron walked in now? He would definitely be out of a job. He pushed back on Kimi’s shoulders until they broke apart. Kevin was panting a little as Kimi moved closer, brushing the hair out of his face.

“Do not normally just kiss people.” Kimi explained softly. He was struggling to contain his happiness as he cradled Kevin in his arms. “Are special.”

“Me?” Kevin said in a disbelieving voice. Kimi nodded.

“Have wanted to do that for ages.”

“You do not even know me.” Kevin breathed, feeling slightly weak at the knees.

“Know you a bit.” Kimi said gently. “Would like to know you better.”

“Oh?”

“Can we get some lunch? Will pay?”

“You are quite forward.” Kevin blushed. Kimi just shrugged.

“As you say earlier, I know what I want.”

“And you usually get that, yeah?” Kevin smirked. Kimi matched the cheeky expression.

“Usually.”


	16. Twitter [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Coulthard/Jenson Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a mission today. Let's hope it works…
> 
> 9 more days...
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_@JensonButton: Having an awesome time at the F1 Christmas Party! Nice of @therealdcf1 to return to us for the night! #PartyTime_

“Daaaaavvvvviiiiiiddddd!” Jenson whines, reaching for his phone once more. The Scot moves further away, shaking his head as Jenson stumbles after him.

“No, Jense.” David says, still trying to stifle his laughter. Jenson is a complete mess and he’s certain a particular Australian is to blame. The very same Australian who invited him this evening. Jenson stretches to reach for David’s shoulder, missing and stumbling forwards. He falls into the Scot, almost knocking them both to the floor.

“Pretty please?” Jenson pouts, gripping tightly to David’s arms to stabilise himself. David shakes his head.

“You’ve done enough tweeting for one night.” David explains, sliding Jenson’s phone into his pocket. Jenson sighs dramatically.

“But I’m the champion!” The Brit declares, attempting to straighten the crown someone placed on his head. David can’t help but smile at him, brushing the hair from his face as Jenson continues to pout. “Pretty pretty please?”

“No, Jense.” David chuckles lightly.

“Will kiss you.” Jenson offers. David shakes his head.

“I think it’s safer if we leave the tweeting and the kissing until you’re a little more sober, yeah?” David smiles, pressing a soft kiss to Jenson’s forehead. David’s glad he’s had his year out of Formula One; it has meant Jenson and he have become more of an open secret in the paddock. It allows them to be more relaxed around each other. Jenson snuggles into his hold.

“‘Kay…” Jenson sighs. David thinks he might be at that adorable drunk stage where he just wants to sleep. David is about to suggest they pull up a chair in the corner of the room when-

“-Oi! Champion!” Both men look towards the bar, when the yell has come from. David rolls his eyes when he sees Mark grinning from beside a tray of assorted shots. “New game, you in?” Before David can stop him, Jenson has placed a messy kiss on his cheek before stumbling off towards Mark. Mark moves his grin from Jenson to David. “DC?”

David really should go over and play, if only to keep an eye on Jenson. David sighs as he nods, following his partner towards the bar. What was the worst that could happen?

 

_@therealdcf1: It seems age over World Championships, hey @JensonButton? Evidently your drinking tolerance is still that of a twelve year old ;) #AgeOverWorldChampions #SomeoneIsALittleDrunk #F1PartyTime_

“David!” David has to move quickly to stop Jenson falling flat on his face. He knew shot roulette was stupid, especially when tequila was involved. But Mark seems adamant to get everyone pissed. After straightening Jenson back onto his feet he glances back at the table where Felipe is laughing loudly as Fernando slips off his chair and under the table. Mark tried to help his friend back up but that seems like an impossible task.

“Jenson, sit down before you hurt yourself.” David coos, directing Jenson towards the barstool. Jenson sits heavily, still glaring cutely at David. “You know I can’t take you seriously like that.” David beams, cupping Jenson’s cheek. This just makes Jenson try to glare at him more. David sighs, dropping his hand from the Brit. “What’s the matter?”

“This!” Jenson sulks, almost throwing Mark’s phone at the Scot. David stabilises his hand, taking in the tweet he sent about twenty minutes ago. He smiles at Jenson as the Brit straightens his crown. “You tell me I can’t tweet!”

“Tell you what,” David bargains, pulling Jenson’s phone out of his pocket and unlocking it. “If you can construct a coherent tweet I’ll let you tweet it, fair?” He opened up Twitter; setting up a reply to the tweet he had just sent. Jenson smiles soppily at him before suddenly getting to his feet and dashing across the room. David shakes his head as his boyfriend disappears. That will potentially backfire on him…

 

_@JensonButton: @therealdcf1 Buyt I hsve a criwn, seeee? Dp youv have a crowd David? Am I Chaponion of everything BD #ChapionOfeVerytInhg #F1PartyTomw_

David can’t help but smirk at the picture Jenson attached to the tweet. It’s clear he’s out of it just by looking at his eyes. But his crown is a little askew and he’s beaming at the camera nevertheless, even though the picture is a little blurry. David opens the notification to reply when someone startles him by clapping a hand on his shoulder. David looks round at Jarno, noticing the deep flush of the Italian’s cheeks and the tears of laughter brimming in his eyes.

“Jarno?” David asks, but that only seems to make the Italian laugh harder.

“Nico… Oh!” Jarno booms, laughing uncontrollably. He grips David’s shoulder tighter as he clutches his side, bending over in two. “Rosberg… Ro-hahahaha! Rosberg is staking claim… To-to Jenson’s, oh my! Hahahaha! Jenson’s crown!” Jarno chuckles loudly, slapping his thigh as he tries to take a deep breath. David just frowns at him.

“What?”

“Go… Go see!” Jarno breathes, stumbling back a little as he points David towards the other side of the room. The Scot makes his way through the crowd that seems to be gathering around where Jarno had pointed. Lewis falls into him as he tries to make his way through the sea of people.

“David! This is so funny!” Lewis beams, dragging David into the crowd so he can see.

“What’s going on?” David tries, his eyes falling on Jenson who is leaning unbalanced against the wall, crown almost falling off his head. Lewis giggles from beside him.

“Nico thinks he should have the crown because he’s Princess.” The Brit grins. David moves closer to Jenson.

“… But I win! You can’t have it!” Jenson states, pushing the gold plastic further onto his head. Nico Rosberg pouts, folding his arms.

“I should have a crown.” He dictates. Jenson shakes his head.

“ _Tiara._ ” He corrects, grinning drunkenly. “Princessesesssessses wear tiaras.”

“Fine. But I want one!” Nico sighs.

“Win a championship. Then you can have one.” Mark winks. David rolls his eyes as Nico’s glazed glare falls onto Mark and then back to Jenson.

“Let me wear it for a minute?” Nico pleads reaching for the crown. Jenson holds the crown on his head, as if Nico might try and steal it from him without his consent.

“No…” Jenson shakes his head, making himself dizzy as he finally slips down the wall. The rest of the drivers fall into fits of laughter, Nico giggling as he looks down at the mess that is Jenson. But still the Brit holds the crown on his head. “David?” Jenson looks around for his boyfriend, reaching an arm in his direction. Still smiling, David moves to help Jenson up, finding himself being pulled away before he gets a chance. He opens his mouth to protest but an Australian accent beats him to it.

“You are still sober.” Mark slurs, depositing David on a barstool. “‘M not happy about that…” Mark smirks as he places a tray of ten shots in front of David. The Scot raises an eyebrow at him. “Drink up, matey.”

 

_@therealdcf1: It appears Princess @nico_rosberg is also after a crown. @JensonButton doing his upmost to protect it xD #BattleOfTheCrown #F1PartyTime twitter.pic…_

“Fuck you, Mark.” David says as, yet again, he finds himself on his hands and knees. It’s not good; he needs to find Jenson and make sure he’s all right. But now the whole room is swaying and all Mark can do is laugh at him as he stumbling aimlessly towards where he thinks Jenson is.

“Ddddaaaaavvvvvviiiiiiddddd!” David’s head snaps to the left, causing him to fall into a nearby table and have the Australian behind him laughing his head off. But he knows that’s Jenson’s voice so he heads towards it, for once not trying to quiet the Brit as he moans his name. “Hhhheeeeelllllppppp!”

David grips tightly to Lewis as he looks down at his boyfriend, still lying on the floor. He’s clutching the crown tightly to his chest as Nico tries to pry it from his fingers, claiming he’ll only wear it for a little bit. Everyone else around them is too drunk or finding it too funny to intervene. David takes a step forwards, reaching for Jenson when he trips and falls on top of his boyfriend. Jenson stops calling mid word, grinning stupidly up at his partner with the crown wedged between them.

“Hello.” Jenson smiles, eyes half lidded. David tries to get off Jenson but Jenson holds him down. “I love you.” Jenson slurs, giggling a little. “I want to tell everyone that.”

“Goody good.” David nods and shakes his head at the same time, confusing the Brit below him. “But not now.”

“Let me tweet it-!”

“-No.” David shakes his head rapidly, gripping tightly to Jenson as the room begin to sway. Jenson presses his lips to David’s neck. “N-no.” David tries again. Jenson just pulls him closer.

“I am the one with the crown.” Jenson says proudly, putting the plastic ring back on top of his head. David frowns at him.

“So?” Jenson cups the back of David’s neck, smiling cheekily.

“You have to do what I say.”

“No, Jense. You’ve drunk too much.” David mumbles.

“So have you!” Mark laughs. David looks up to see most of the crowd has dispersed now. He flips Mark off before looking back down at Jenson.

“No tweeting.” David states, trying to keep his head clear as Jenson rubs circles into his hips. Jenson smiles, bringing David closer.

“No fun.” Jenson smirks, rubbing their noses together before he connects their lips. Mark and the few remain drivers ‘Ooo’ as they start kissing, but as it intensifies they all start to move away, heading towards the bar or the dance floor. 

“Get a room you two!” Mark laughs, gaining another finger sent in his direction from David. “Oh! Sorry…” Mark starts, turning to see who had bumped into his back. He takes in Fernando’s bright red cheeks and soppy expression before the Spaniard falls to the floor. Laughing, Mark dives to his aid, moving him away and leaving Jenson and David on the floor, suddenly very glad they had hired out the private room.

 

_@JensonButton: @therealdcf1 – my hero :P <3 #BeenSaved #BattleOfTheCrown #F1PartyTime twitter.pic…_

“I said no tweeting.” David is a little annoyed as he sits down next to Jenson, passing the Brit a glass of water. Jenson clutches it between his hands, pouting a little.

“It’s not an incriminating picture.” Jenson justifies. None of them have any idea what time it is but the group of them that remain are seated around one of the tables, attempting to sober up a bit. It appears Fernando is passed the point of being able to as Mark tries to coheres the water to his lips, still having to support the Spaniard up to stop him falling to the ground. Sebastian isn’t much better; being propped up by Kimi’s shoulder as he doses lightly. “It’s just a peck on the cheek. The fans have seen us do that before.” Jenson brushes off. David narrows his eyes at him.

“Yeah, I just know where you want that to lead.” David points out. Jenson rolls his eyes.

“It’s Christmas.” Jenson shrugs, sipping on his water. David shakes his head.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s Christmas or Easter or Bonfire Night. You’re not telling them.”

“Why not? Do I embarrass you?” Jenson snaps, just as he had too many times in the past. David glares at him.

“The answer is no, Jenson. I’m not ready yet. The world isn’t ready yet. You have to be patient with me.”

“So I do embarrass you?”

“No, Jenson.” David says tiredly, sipping on his water. Mark exchanges a raised eyebrow with Kimi. Unfortunately Jenson doesn’t miss this.

“This is so shit, David! I love you and I want people to know that! I want to hold your hand in public and kiss you under the stars without any fear someone might find out. Why can’t we have that?”

“We can, Jense. In time. It’s too soon.”

“So when then? Three years? Five?”

“Jenson, calm down.”

“This is so unfair!” Jenson smacks the table, startling Fernando from where he was slowly falling asleep. He looks to Mark confused as Felipe giggles at him. “I don’t want to hide anymore!”

“Everyone hides, Jenson.” David pointed out. “Just looks at Mark and Fernando, Kimi and Seb-”

“-Wait, what?” Mark frowns from opposite the Scot. David turns to face him as Fernando slides forwards, smacking his head on the table. He rebounds back up, frowning at Mark not understanding what just happened as Felipe rolls on the floor laughing. “Mark and Fernando?”

“Don’t act all innocent Mark.” David scoffs at him, turning back to Jenson. He takes the Brit’s hands. “Jense, I love you so much sometimes it scares me. I’m not ready for the onslaught yet. You need to give me some time. I love you and I’ll never leave you but I need you to trust me and understand that I’m not ready for another attack yet.” He moves on hand to rub the back of Jenson’s neck, looking deep into the Brit’s eyes. Jenson swallows guiltily. He had forgotten all the shit David went through when he publically came out. It was why the Scot was so adamant Jenson did not do the same. Jenson tucks himself under David’s arm; gripping tightly to the man he fought so hard to convince it was Ok to love another man if he did.

“Sorry… I forgot…” Jenson says, feeling a little bad about the picture now. David kisses his forehead.

“That’s Ok. Don’t worry about it.”

“The picture…”

“Like you said, they’ve seen us do it before. And as far as they’re aware you’re with Jessy.” David nuzzles into Jenson’s temple. They were both very lucky that Jessica was such an understanding friend. She was more than happy to help them out.

“David…” Mark starts, unsurely. David and Jenson both look across the table at him. But the question dies on Mark’s lips. The Australian just looks at them before smiling and shaking his head. David sends a wink across the table, but misses what Mark does next as Jenson touches his cheek, reclaiming his attention.

“Love you.” Jenson smiles sweetly before pulling David’s lips back to his. David sighs contently once they fall apart, tucking Jenson further under his arm.

“Love you too.” He mutters into the Brit’s hair, feeling Jenson’s arms wrap around his waist.

It’s the perfect way to start the holiday season.


	17. Silk, Velvet, Feathers, Fur [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 more days…
> 
> #ForzaJules   
> \- - - - - - - - - - -

**_Silk_ **

“What’s this?” Jenson frowned as he pulled the Christmas wrapping paper away. It was soft, whatever it was, but his question seemed to have Sebastian blushing. He tipped the present into his lap, confused by the deep red material that fell out. It was silk; Jenson would know silk any day. He lifted the garment up, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian. “You might want to explain this one, Sebi.” Jenson smirked as Sebastian’s cheeks went as red as the boxers in Jenson’s hands.

“They are…” Sebastian couldn’t hold Jenson’s eye as the embarrassment washed over him. He was so glad Jenson’s Mum had gone to his sister’s for Christmas this year. “We talked about this…”

“I know we did.” Jenson smiled, crawling towards Sebastian until their noses were almost touching. “Did you pick them out yourself?”

“I know you like silk…” Sebastian told the floor. Jenson tipped his chin up until he was looking at him. The German’s lip fell between his teeth as he read Jenson’s expression.

“I can imagine you walking round that shop… Looking for the perfect pair…” Jenson purred, kissing delicately at Sebastian’s jawline. “You must have looked like a tiny gazelle in a pack of hungry lions… Innocent… Cute… _Edible_ …”

“Jense…” Sebastian breathed, clutching tightly to Jenson’s shoulder. Jenson smiled against his skin.

“And I bet you were blushing this badly when you brought them… Mmm…” Jenson sat back on his heels, ruffling Sebastian’s hair. “Grab the purple one and go upstairs.” Jenson asked softly, kissing Sebastian’s forehead. Sebastian looked to the purple present, suddenly nervous as he picked it up. He frowned at it, not sure what it might contain. “No. Upstairs. Don’t open it until I say.” Jenson said a little more firmly. Sebastian nodded twice before pushing shakily to his feet, already feel half hard. He shook his head as he clambered up the stairs, trying, for once, to not seem so needy. He hated the way he always seemed to throw himself at Jenson. He was waiting for the day Jenson finally got bored of his clinginess and told him to fuck off. But it had been three years and they were still together. Maybe Jenson liked it…

It felt like an age before Jenson appeared in the doorway. Sebastian gasped, slightly startled as the door opened. He sat with his back to the door, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his mind presented him with the mental images of Jenson changing into the boxers just for him. It made Sebastian tingle in anticipation. Patiently he sat though, waiting to be told he could turn around.

“Alright.” Jenson nodded, standing at the foot of the bed. He watched Sebastian as the German spun around, his eyes instantly falling to his silk-covered crotch. A small whimper of need escaped Sebastian’s throat and Jenson smiled, placing one hand in Sebastian’s hair. “You didn’t think they’d be that snug did you.” Jenson mused, smirking. Sebastian shook his head a little, still not able to pull his eyes from the only piece of clothing on Jenson’s body. Jenson rubbed lightly at the base of Sebastian’s neck, knowing if he did this long enough Sebastian would start the cute whimpering again.

“How about you open that present now.” Jenson said with so much seduction on his voice Sebastian thought he would drown in it.

 

**_Velvet_ **

With shaky hands Sebastian pulled back the tab on the purple present. Jenson continued to gently massage the base of Sebastian’s neck, watching his face closely. Biting bruises into his lips, Sebastian lifted the strip of velvet from the wrapping, his eyes finding Jenson’s and needing confirmation. Jenson watched Sebastian closely.

“You still want to do this?” Jenson asked seriously. Still he kept rubbing at Sebastian’s neck, keeping him calm. It was true, Sebastian was nervous, but they had talked about it a lot. A combination of what they both most wanted. Sebastian nodded twice, holding out the strip. Jenson took it in his hands, giving Sebastian a gentle smile before securing the collar around Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian couldn’t help but run his fingers over it, feeling a shudder of pleasure run through his body. “Do you remember the word?”

“Ferrari.” Sebastian breathed, a small smile catching his cheeks as he remembered how they decided on that. Jenson cupped his cheek before pressing their lips together and claiming Sebastian’s as his own. Sebastian conceived much quicker than normal, allowing Jenson to crawl on top of his body and strip him of his clothes. Sebastian gasped as Jenson fought with the string tie of his pyjama bottoms, discarding the material across the room and looking down at Sebastian’s body hungrily. It made Sebastian want to pull him closer, hurry him along. But today that wasn’t the plan. Jenson slipped a couple of fingers under Sebastian’s collar, feeling the hum of his moan reverberate in his throat.

“Is that too tight?” Jenson asked softly. Sebastian shook his head; his hips bucking into Jenson’s as the Brit soothingly rubbed his hip. Both men moaned out. Jenson dropped forward on his arms so he was hovering just above the German. “Do you want to kiss me?”

“Y-yes…” Sebastian swallowed. Jenson had been adamant that Sebastian kept talking. If Sebastian didn’t talk then Jenson said he wouldn’t know if Sebastian needed to use their safe word. It was a fair point, one Sebastian – although he tried – couldn’t argue with.

“Where do you want to kiss me?” Jenson purred, leaning closer to Sebastian so the German’s body was surrounded, swamped by Jenson. Sebastian wanted to thrust up into him again but he knew that wasn’t allowed. Jenson wouldn’t let him do it again. “Don’t tell me.” Jenson said as Sebastian opened his mouth to speak. Jenson left a long soft kiss on the corner of his mouth before reconnecting their eyes. “Show me.”

 

**_Feathers_ **

“Oh god, Seb.” Jenson moaned loudly as Sebastian sucked determinedly at the Brit’s nipple. The German’s hands had been restricted as punishment, so Sebastian was using everything in his power to make Jenson scream out, each call sending more blood pooling between his legs. Still his exposed leaking cock hadn’t been touched. The longer he teased Jenson’s body, the more he begged to be touched. But that wasn’t the plan. That was never what had been discussed. “Ahh, fuck Sebi…” Jenson sighed as Sebastian let him slip from his mouth.

“I want to kiss you somewhere else.” Sebastian said, his voice stronger than he expected it to be. Jenson raised an eyebrow at him.

“You do, do you?” Sebastian just nodded. “Sorry?” Jenson pressed. Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Yes, Jense.” Sebastian flicked his eyes down to the tight silk boxers covering Jenson from him before returning them to the Brit so he understood what he was asking. “I do.”

“I thought you’d never offer.” Jenson winked, scooping Sebastian into his arms and kissing him passionately. Still he made sure nothing touched the German’s leaking tip, however much Sebastian tried. “If you don’t stop I’ll tie your hands together.” Jenson said sternly between kisses. Sebastian looked up at him.

“That sounds like fun.” Sebastian beamed. Jenson shook his head, kissing Sebastian once more.

“One kink at a time.” Jenson smiled, pressing a kiss to the clasp of the collar and the skin beneath it. Sebastian moaned beautifully right in Jenson’s ear, laughing at the sudden frantic movements of the Brit. Jenson positioned Sebastian on his hands and knees in front of him before allowing the German to begin kissing his hard cock through the soft silk boxers. He let his head hang back at first, relishing in the feelings of pleasure Sebastian kept rolling over him. “Fuck…”

“You like that?” Sebastian purred, waiting for Jenson to look down at him before he caught the waistband between his teeth and pulled the red material dreadfully slowly down Jenson’s legs. Jenson bit tightly into his lip, never breaking eye contact with Sebastian.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be talking.” Jenson stuttered as Sebastian licked down the underside of his cock. He gripped tightly into Sebastian’s hair as the German did it again. “Fuck, Sebi…”

“Please.” Sebastian winked before taking Jenson’s head in his mouth, sucking deliberately on it like it was a lollypop. Jenson couldn’t help thrusting into his mouth, but with trained precision Sebastian held him still, letting no more of his length enter his mouth.

“Sebi… S-Sebi, please…” Jenson breathed, the pressure getting too much. He didn’t want to come now; that would totally defeat the point of all this. Reading Jenson’s closeness in his expression, Sebastian nodded, slowly guiding Jenson into his mouth until his nose brushed the short hairs growing at the base. “Don’t… Keep moving, please.” Jenson begged. He couldn’t deal with the pressure that Sebastian kept building up.

“Uh!” Jenson fell out of Sebastian’s mouth as the German called out. Jenson, who was leaning over Sebastian’s back, kiss the small of it. He waited until Sebastian had him back in his mouth, finding the rhythm they just had, before he circled his entrance again. Sebastian arched his back. “W-What is t-that?”

“A feather.” Jenson smirked, running the soft tips over Sebastian’s hole once again, making the German cry out.

 

**_Fur_ **

“Fuck…” Sebastian bit as Jenson continued to tease his hole with the feather. It wasn’t enough; it was too light, too gentle. Sebastian wanted to be opened and fucked. That was what he wanted. That was what they had discussed. And Jenson would control when he came, without touching his dick once Jenson would make him come. Both of their ultimate fantasies rolled into one. But this… This wasn’t enough and it was too much at the same time. Still Jenson carried on, sweeping the feather around his hole but never breaching it. Tickling under his balls but never truly touching them. Sebastian shook his head, burying it in his folded arms. He felt so desperate right now he was on the verge of begging. And he knew Jenson knew exactly what he was doing to him; the needy moans escaping his own throat and the deep moans evoked from Jenson were telling enough.

“Am I not getting a finished blowjob then?” Jenson asked calmly, teasing the feather faster around Sebastian’s hole. Sebastian gave an incoherent mumble. “Seb?” Jenson asked, freezing in his onslaught. Sebastian moved back onto his hands, not realising how much his arms were shaking, and took Jenson back into his mouth.

He moaned loudly around Jenson as the Brit pressed three lube-covered fingers into him almost instantly after. The painful burn of being stretched so quickly passed over to pleasure as Jenson stilled inside him, soothingly rubbing the small of his back.

“Are you OK? Sorry, was that too fast?” Jenson asked, slightly panicked. Sebastian just shook his head, trying to catch his breath as he continued to suck on Jenson. “Sebi, talk to me.”

“Do you want a blowjob or do you want me to talk?” Sebastian panted through a smile. Jenson kissed his back in thanks, appreciating the normality of Sebastian’s comment. “Fuck, you need to move.” Sebastian sighed, dropping his head. He went to take Jenson back into his mouth but the Brit moved away. Slightly confused, Sebastian looked round at him to see Jenson sliding a condom down his length.

“You still Ok? Or do you want me to-?”

“-Fine.” Sebastian nodded, rolling onto his back. Jenson tucked a pillow under his hips. “I’m fine.”

“Sure?” Jenson looked dubious and Sebastian knew if either of them were nervous this wouldn’t work. He nodded, pulling Jenson close and into a kiss.

“I trust you.” Sebastian smiled, linking one of their hands together. Jenson returned his expression, kissing the back of Sebastian’s hand.

“Just say the word and I’ll-”

“-Jenson, put your dick inside me before I do it myself.” Sebastian winked, wrapping his free hand around Jenson to keep him close. Jenson nodded, kissing Sebastian’s forehead before he lined himself up at his boyfriend’s tight hole.

It was clear almost instantly that neither of them were going to last long. Sebastian’s fingers were digging craters into Jenson’s shoulder as he thrust in and out of the German, slapping skin on skin each time they came together. Both were gasping for breath between moans, trying to call for each other but each word falling short of completion. Jenson rested his forehead against Sebastian’s, holding the German close as he slammed into his prostate time and time again. Sebastian threw his head back, clawing at the sheets and begged for the sweet release to take him. He could feel his orgasm spreading down his cock. He knew he was dangerously close to the edge.

“Jense!” Sebastian choked, trying to place messy kisses on his boyfriend’s lips. But Jenson was nodding his head, holding onto Sebastian’s hips for dear life as he thrust in and out of him.

“To-together…” Jenson breathed. On Sebastian’s nod they both fell into a dizzying pleasure, screaming each other’s names.

-

“I couldn’t find it.” Sebastian pouted, placing the tray on Jenson’s lap. Jenson couldn’t help but laugh at him as he crawled into bed beside him, snuggling close.

“So you chose this?”

“It’s soft.” Sebastian shrugged, tucking the coat closer around him. Jenson smirked at him.

“It’s fur.”

“Warm.” Sebastian sighed contently, leaning against Jenson’s shoulder.

“And also my mum’s.” Jenson said casually, eating a piece of toast. Sebastian’s eyes widened before he threw the coat across the room, a deep blush settling in his cheeks as Jenson laughed at him.

“That’s not funny.” Sebastian sulked. Jenson kissed him lightly, pulling him under his arm.

“No, it’s hilarious.” Jenson beamed. Sebastian smacked his arm.

“I was naked in your mum’s coat!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell her.” Jenson winked. Sebastian moodily took some toast. “Cheer up, it’s Christmas.” He smiled.

“It’s midday and we’re still in bed.”

“I thought that was the plan. Our first Christmas just the two of us.” Jenson explained, kissing Sebastian’s forehead. His fingers danced over the velvet collar still around Sebastian’s neck. “I think we should take this off now.”

“But…” Sebastian bit his lip, stopping his protest. He wanted to keep it on because it was a physical, visual way of belonging to Jenson. But Jenson had said the collar was only for certain bedroom scenarios.

“Sebi, if you want something to show people you’re mine I’ll get you a ring. I don’t want them misinterpreting this.” Jenson said softly, slipping his fingers under the velvet and undoing the fasten. Sebastian felt bare for a moment until Jenson’s words sunk in.

“Wait… What?” Sebastian blinked round at Jenson who had a piece of toast in his mouth. “What did you just say?”

“I don’t want people getting the wrong ideas about this.” Jenson said, placing Sebastian’s collar in his bedside drawer. Sebastian sat up.

“But you said something about a-” Sebastian’s question was stopped as Jenson turned back around, holding a ring box out to him.

“I ran out of time to wrap it.” Jenson blushed. He watched Sebastian’s face closely, waiting for any sign of change from shock. Slowly but surely, Sebastian began to smile.

_Just the two of us._


	18. Cross Dressing [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Webber/Jenson Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 more days…
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - -

Jenson bites his lip. It’s not that bad… Is it? Yes is the answer. It _is_ that bad. This feel like more and more of a mistake the more material he pulls out of the packet. He holds it up in front of him, looking in the mirror at it. _Oh god, oh god!_ No, this is beyond funny. Why didn’t he just say he didn’t want it? _Because you were embarrassed._ Well, now he is going to be more embarrassed because there is no way he’s putting _that_ on. Problem is, if Mark gets his hands/eyes/mind on it that’s exactly what will be happened. He feels like such an idiot. Hoping Mark is nowhere near being home Jenson stuffs all of the red material into the cupboard under the sink. There is only cleaning supplies under there. Why would Mark have reason to go in there? Jenson is pretty sure he doesn’t and so until he can find a better use for it that’s where it will stay.

_What. An. Idiot._

\- - -

“Jenson?” Mark calls, dropping his bag by the front door. He can smell where Jenson is and so following the gorgeous smell flowing from their kitchen Mark finds him at the stove, stirring something in a pan. Jenson smiles at him, leaning away from the food to accept Mark’s kiss.

“How was your flight?” Jenson asks, wiping his hands on his festive apron. Mark lets his hand linger on Jenson’s back.

“Not too bad. Mum says hi.”

“And how are they?”

“Good. Dad keeps forgetting how old he is though.” Mark sighs, sitting up on the work surface.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s got your Mum looking after him.” Jenson smiles before he swats Mark’s leg. “Get down.”

“But _Mum._ ” Mark whines in a teasing manner. He hops down; scooping Jenson into his arms after the look he gets though, kissing him apologetically. “I’m sorry best chef ever, please still give me food.”

“Gah, that’s the only thing you love me for.” Jenson mocks, sticking his tongue out at Mark. Mark shakes his head.

“Not true. You have a fantastic arse.” Mark says casually. He turns Jenson around. “Uh huh… See? People would pay good money for an arse like that.”

“Aren’t you privileged then.” Jenson winks, returning to the food. Mark traps him against the cooker. “Mark not near the food.”

“Fine.” Mark rolls his eyes. “I’ll go freshen up and then I’ll be right back down.” Leaving a kiss on Jenson’s cheek he moves back towards the front door, collecting up his bag.

“Is this a Mark freshen up or a Jenson one?” Jenson calls, focused on cutting the carrots.

“A Jenson one!” Mark calls back, his voice muffled through the house. Jenson shakes his head; already knowing that won’t be the case. If it were a Jenson freshen up Mark would be five minutes, so after ten minutes has passed Jenson is highly unsurprised.

He leaves the food cooking as he checks his phone, seeing if Ron has sent him any more emails. He’s already determined to prove to the team that they were right in choosing to keep him, he’s just cautious that Ron could easily be swayed to Fernando’s side of the garage. There has always been a bit of tension between Fernando and him that he didn’t understand. Hopefully the Spaniard will either explain or let it go for next year. Jenson really doesn’t want the hassle nor does he want to give the press the chance.

“Mark! Come on! Dinner is ready!” Jenson yells up the stairs, feeling more and more like his Mum every time he has to do it. He settles himself at the table, pouring out two glasses of red wine as he waits for Mark. Slowly but surely he hears the stairs creak. It concerns Jenson because Mark is usually a lot faster at coming down the stairs. Jenson swallows his first mouthful of wine too fast when Mark appears in the dinning room. He’s wearing an expression Jenson hasn’t seen before nor can he read. “Everything alright?” Jenson asks cautiously. Mark takes his seat in front of Jenson, still wearing that confusing expression. It makes Jenson’s blood run cold. “Mark?”

“I’m not sure.” Mark says seriously. It scares Jenson further.

“Not sure?”

“No…” Mark says slowly. Dread fills Jenson’s stomach as Mark drops the packet he thought he had hidden well enough onto the table. “Could you explain to me, please, why there is a female sexy Santa costume hidden under the bathroom sink.” Mark says, and suddenly Jenson understands Mark’s expression. He’s very close to being angry, but the confusion is holding him back.

“I didn’t think you’d find it…” Jenson tells his potatoes, suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore. Mark takes a deep breath.

“So you _were_ trying to hide it from me.” Mark says through gritted teeth. Jenson frowns at him. “Whose is it?”

“…Mine…” Jenson whispers.

“And who wore it?” It hits Jenson like a ton of bricks. And it’s such a funny assumption Jenson can’t help but laugh. Mark frowns at him, feeling more annoyed. “What? Why are you laughing?”

“You… You seriously think I’ve had a woman here whilst you’ve been away?” Jenson laughs. It is a ludicrous thought. And he knows Mark knows that. The Australian blushes a little as he realises what a stupid assumption that was. If Jenson were going to cheat on him it would definitely be with another man.

“I still don’t get it mate.” Mark smiles in relief, looking back at the sexy Santa costume. “Was it supposed to be a Christmas present?”

“No.” Jenson chuckles, starting on his food. “It was… Oh, I’m so stupid basically.”

“I already knew that.” Mark grins, picking up his knife and fork.

“Bite me.” Jenson tuts.

“Love to.” Mark winks. Jenson rolls his eyes. “So why do we have this?”

“I… I was looking for a Santa costume… As a surprise…” Jenson says to his food as he cuts it up. Mark frowns a little, picking up the costume and looking at the picture closely. “The woman got the wrong idea… And I didn’t correct her…”

“Deliberately? I didn’t think you were a stockings and suspenders kind of guy.” Mark smiles, watching Jenson turn as red as the costume.

“No, Mark, of course not deliberately.” Jenson shakes his head. “I’ll take it back tomorrow. It’s not like we’re going to use it, right?” Jenson would laugh if Mark weren’t wearing that expression. His eyes widen as the connotation of that look sinks in. “No.”

“What? Oh come on, Jense! It’s Christmas!”

“You put it on then.” Jenson shoots.

“It’s my surprise…” Mark says, trying to make Jenson feel guilty. Jenson glares at him.

“No.”

“Oh, please? It’s only me. I’ve seen you in worse.”

“No, Mark.”

“It would be such a waste to not use it…”

“Then you put it on.” Jenson folds his arms.

“Pretty please?” Mark begs cutely. Jenson shakes his head so Mark slips onto the floor, shuffling on his knees until he’s beside Jenson. “I’ll make it worth it…”

“Eat your dinner.”

“Promise you’ll put it on after?” Mark coos, running his hand up and down Jenson’s thigh. Jenson sighs. There really is no way to win once Mark gets like this. He’ll just keep on and on until Jenson finally cracks. Jenson drops his head in his hands; unable to believe he’s actually going to do this.

He should have hidden it better.

“Fine…” He exasperates. Mark moves Jenson’s hands, kissing him fondly before returning to his side of the table.

“So what do I call you? Mrs Clause?”

“Mark I swear to god-”

“-Alright, alright… Just teasing.” Mark smiles, his expression as bright as a kid in a candy shop. “Love you.”

\- - -

Jenson bites his lip. It’s not that bad… Is it? Yes is the answer. It is that bad. This feel like more and more of a mistake the more material he pulls out of the packet. He holds it up in front of him, looking in the mirror at it. _Oh god, oh god!_ No, this is beyond funny. Why didn’t he just say he didn’t want it? _Because you were embarrassed._ Well, now he is going to be more embarrassed because now he _has_ to putit on. He feels like such an idiot.

“Jenson?” Mark calls through the bathroom door. Jenson holds onto the sink for support, still in disbelief that he’s about to do this.

“Yeah, just a second.” Jenson calls, dropping his head. Why? Why didn’t he tell the shop assistant he meant _male_ Santa costume? He forces himself to man up about this. _They’re just clothes_. He picks up the red lacy briefs still trying to work out why the fuck he is doing this. _Stupid Mark and his twisted ways_ … Taking a deep breath, Jenson pushes his roomy boxers to the floor and begins sliding the lace up his legs. It feels wrong and right at the same time. After a major amount of adjustment he forces his eyes open, looking at the soft material against his skin. It’s not as bad as he first thought… It feels rather pleasant. He picks up the suspender belt, suddenly feeling way out of his depth.

Mark is sitting on their bed, just waiting, not really sure what to expect from this little game. He’s expecting it to be funny, definitely, but sexy? Mark isn’t sure. He finds Jenson sexy, yes, but he’s not sure what a dress is going to do to that image: morph it or enhance it. It plays with his head until he’s not even sure he’s thinking straight anymore. He knows he’s excited because he’s been away for a week and he’s missed being with Jenson…. Maybe that will be a contributing factor…

When the lock slides open Mark sits up.

The dress falls just to the top of Jenson’s legs, what with him being so tall and the dress being so short. The petticoat holds in out in a way that isn’t natural for Jenson, but he stands confidently and he makes it work. The bodice hugs to his torso nicely, defining the lines of his frame in a way that is almost edible. Mark lets his eyes rake over him taking in every inch of the unusual costume hiding the body he potentially knows better than his own.

“Well?” Jenson says, loosing a bit of confidence as Mark just stares at him. The Australian gets up, moving slowly towards Jenson. He pulls the hat from the Brit’s head, placing it on his own.

“It’s not bad.” Mark nods, running his hand down Jenson’s side. Jenson blushes deeper at the tingle of pleasure it sends thought him. He bites his lip as Mark’s hand slides lower, grabbing at his arse. Mark’s smile returns as he traces the edge of the lace. “Oh… I like that…” He purrs, kissing just below Jenson’s ear. “But you’re missing your stockings.” Mark says sadly. He moves into the bathroom. “That won’t do, mate.”

“If you can work out this contraption then be my guest.” Jenson laughs lightly, throwing the suspender belt at Mark. The Australian frowns at it.

“Is this a chastity belt?” Mark teases, discarding it on the floor as he moves towards Jenson with the stockings.

“I can put these on.” Jenson gasps as Mark lifts his foot off the floor, tucking the stocking over his toes. Mark shakes his head.

“No, no… I’m definitely doing this bit.” Mark smiles, kissing up the inside of Jenson’s leg as he drags the stocking up to Jenson’s mid thigh. Jenson’s hand tangles into Mark’s hair as he doesn’t stop with the stocking, traveling up below the skirt. Jenson grips tightly to the bed as Mark sucks his balls through the red lace, causing the Brit to moan and his hips to twitch. Mark smiles, kissing his damp tip before reappearing for the second stocking. “You need to be careful or you’ll burst through that.” Mark winks before rolling the other stocking up.

“You’re such a fucking tease, Webber.” Jenson hisses after Mark repeats his kisses up to Jenson’s throbbing member.

“I am so getting you more of these…” Mark muses, getting to his feet as his fingers still play with the lace briefs.

“Tomorrow you can wear this then.” Jenson gasps as Mark begins attacking his neck with his lips.

“How about tomorrow I go and get you a surprise like this…” Mark shrugs, pulling the poppers at the front of the bodice open to reveal Jenson’s torso a little. He licks down the exposed skin before spinning the Brit around and bending him over the end of the bed. “Deal?” Mark asks, Spreading Jenson’s legs a little and moving the lace away to reveal his entrance.

“Deal…” Jenson moans, gripping tightly to the bed sheets as Mark licks at his hole, teasing him perfectly with his tongue. Before Jenson knows it he’s fighting through the skirt so he can take hold of himself, moaning as he plays his own thumb through his leaking tip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration?
> 
> http://thumbs3.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/meDq9bnE2IAnHsL7kGdeLTQ.jpg
> 
> :L
> 
> *14*


	19. Champagne [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romain Grosjean/Sergio Perez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 more days...
> 
> #ForzaJules

“Sergio!” Jenson laughed loudly as his ex-teammate slid backwards off the chair and onto the floor. The Brit was laughing too much to be any help to the fallen man. For a moment Sergio was confused as to how he even got onto the floor, but watching Jenson laugh made him laugh himself. Hands tucked under his arms and lifted him to his feet.

“Thankyou…” Sergio slurred, blinking slowly as he was sat back in front of Jenson. Jenson continued to giggle at him.

“Aww… Imma miss you next year…” Jenson whined. Sergio grinned stupidly at the Brit.

“He’s not going that far.” Sergio turned to see Romain filling the vacant chair beside him. “Just a few garages down.”

“Still…” Jenson sighed, dropping his chin on his hand. “I’m not going to have the opportunity to get him drunk anymore.”

“Did not have this opportunity anyway.” Sergio announced proudly. Unfortunately he over balanced again, slipping backwards. Romain managed to grab him before he hit the floor but Jenson fell into fits of laugher again. “Thanks…” Sergio blushed, gripping tightly to the table. Romain just smiled at him. Sergio didn’t notice how the look lingered.

“Aww, I’m going to find you after every race and get you drinking…” Jenson beamed. “Wait… Drinks… Drank. I’ll get you drank after every race.”

“Will have to try really hard.” Sergio declared, grabbing a flute of champagne as the waiter passed.

“You’ve only had three drinks, mate.” Jenson chuckled. Romain rolled his eyes.

“Well…” Sergio tried but he had nothing. He just shrugged.

“You are like this after three drinks?” Romain asked, shocked. Sergio lifted his new champagne flute.

“Four.” He smiled. “Am getting used to the taste for next year.”

“Righto, mate.” Jenson scoffed. Sergio looked at him, disgruntled.

“You did not win this year.” The Mexican pointed out. “What makes you think you can next year?”

“New regulations, new rules, new engine. You just don’t know Sergio. I hope you like the look of my rear wing.” Jenson announced smugly. Sergio stuck his tongue out at him.

“We shall see. We shall see who leads in Australia.”

“How about another drink? Jenson?” Romain said, getting to his feet. Jenson nodded at his beer and the Frenchman moved back over to the bar. He exasperated once he was back standing next to Kimi. The Finn turned away from Sebastian, frowning at his former teammate.

“Well?” Kimi asked. Romain rested his forearms on the bar, shaking his head.

“Is already out of it.” Romain snapped. “Is no use.”

“Look after him.” Kimi shrugged. Romain looked at him like he had finally lost it.

“Have already pulled him off the floor twice!” Romain snarled. Kimi pushed another beer into his hands.

“Ok, calm down.”

“What’s going on?” Sebastian inquired curiously.

“Romain likes Sergio. Has done for a while.” Kimi said casually, sipping on his drink. Romain glared at him.

“Did not know this was becoming common knowledge.” Romain shot hotly. Kimi didn’t react.

“It’s Ok, Romain.” Sebastian said, leaning across Kimi. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Will not matter soon anyway because Romain is going to ask him out.” Kimi explained.

“Am not.” Romain gritted, rubbing his temples. Kimi just rolled his eyes. “Who else have you told?”

“No one.” Kimi stated. Romain wasn’t sure if he believed him. “Go back over there and look after him.”

“Kimi-” Romain started to protest.

“-Did you want my help or not?” Kimi asked with a raised eyebrow. Romain just exasperated, picking up Jenson and his beers.

“Look after him. Then what?”

“Then nothing. Drunk people are always honest.”

“Really?” Sebastian smirked from Kimi’s other side.

“Good luck.” He said to the German before pushing the Frenchman back towards the table. Romain felt like an idiot as he crossed back to them. The pair of them were laughing uncontrollably.

“Romain will know!” Sergio exclaimed through his laughs as Jenson gasped for breath.

“Will know what?” The Frenchman asked, sliding Jenson’s beer across the table to him. He shuffled his chair a little closer to Sergio’s in case he needed to prevent him from falling off it again.

“How many-” Jenson couldn’t finish the question as the laughter overtook him. Sergio giggled, trying to compose himself so he could ask.

“How… How many… Hahahaha!” Sergio smacked the table, leaning forwards as he did. Romain grabbed the back of his chair to stop it from sliding backwards.

“How many ice creams do you think Kimi could eat in one sitting!” Jenson boomed, clapping his hands together as Sergio and he fell into yet another fit of hysterical laughs. Romain just smiled, looking back over his shoulder towards the aforementioned Finn. But Kimi looked to be in a deep conversation with Sebastian.

“Errh… Am not sure…” Romain grinned. Sergio pouted sadly at him.

“Come on! At least one-oh!” Romain managed to catch Sergio before he fell off the chair this time. Smiling bashfully Sergio hid behind his champagne flute. The Frenchman decided to keep his hand on Sergio’s back, just in case.

“Come on, Romain. Ball-point figure.” Jenson smirked from across the table. Romain blew a breath out, thinking.

“Probably… Ten?” Romain guessed, not confident at all.

“HA!” Sergio yelled, poking his own nose, startling both Romain and Jenson. “I _told_ you!” Sergio beamed proudly. Romain gripped tightly to him, having to shuffle a little closer to compensate for the adjustment. Jenson opened his mouth to say something but suddenly stopped, a smile curling onto his lips instead. Romain frowned at him as Sergio guzzled from the flute in his hands.

“What?” Romain asked, a little frightened. Jenson looked between the two men in front of him, his characteristic half smile spreading onto his face.

“No… No, nothing.” Jenson smirked, sipping on his beer. Romain felt uncomfortable, and the demand was resting on his lips. But suddenly Sergio curled back into his hold, resting his head on the Frenchman’s shoulder. Romain tried to hide his happiness but he blushed as he caught Jenson’s expression. _Great._ Romain thought. _Now more people know… I must be really obvious…_ He looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian and Kimi giving him thumbs up. Shaking his head he turned back to the table, blushing a deeper red. “I guess I can leave him in your capable hands?” Jenson smiled. Romain frowned.

“I guess.” He shrugged.

“Careful; he might drool on your shoulder if you leave him there too long.” Romain looked down at the Mexican who was lightly snoozing on his shoulder. “Take it from a man talking from experience.”

“Thanks.” Romain nodded, keeping his eyes down as Jenson crossed the room. He shook Sergio lightly, rousing the Mexican easily from his light sleep.

“Comfy…” Sergio sighed contently, snuggling closer to Romain. Romain cleared his throat.

“Come on. Will take you upstairs.”

“Will you be there?” Sergio yawned, looking cutely up at Romain. Romain fought the frown off his face.

“If… If you would like?”

“I would like.” Sergio smiled. He downed the rest of his champagne before grabbing hold of Romain’s arm as he got up. As they left, Romain looked towards Kimi and Sebastian, his stomach dropping yet again as he saw Kimi and Jenson having what looked like an in depth conversation. That dread would have remained if he hadn’t have been confused by Sebastian’s love struck expression as the German watched the two of them leave. But whatever was going on between the three he left behind it was wiped from his head as Sergio and he entered the lift.

“What floor are you?” Romain asked.

“Your room.” Sergio smiled, still gripping tightly to Romain so he stayed standing on his two feet.

“Let me take you to your room.” Romain said but Sergio was already shaking his head.

“To yours. Want to go to yours…” Feeling a fight was unnecessary Romain just conceded, leaning across the Mexican to press the button to floor four. The doors slid closed as Romain moved back to his side of the lift, but Sergio followed him, clutching tightly to the collar of Romain’s shirt and pressing their lips together as the golden doors blocked them from view.

Romain didn’t know what to do. He wanted to keep kissing Sergio but at the same time this felt like he was completely taking advantage of the Mexican. He tried to push Sergio back but instead found his hands weaving into Sergio’s hair, turning them until he had the Mexican pinned against the wall. The lift dinged, hitting the fourth floor. Romain pushed quickly away from Sergio, feeling horrible again. He didn’t wait for the Mexican; he just strode out of the lift, heading for his room.

“Romain, wait!” Sergio called, attempting to dash after the Frenchman. Romain closed his eyes as he heard Sergio crash to the floor. That meant he had to go back and help him. He turned slowly, just looking at the Mexican trying to crawl towards him. “Romain?”

“Am here…” Romain sighed, helping Sergio up. Sergio cupped his cheek but Romain pushed the Mexican backwards. Sergio’s face fell. “Are drunk.” Romain said, getting he key out. He felt terrible. He felt like he had taken advantage of Sergio.

“Not.” Sergio declared, striding into the room before Romain. Romain rolled his eyes.

“Sergio, cannot even stand. Are not thinking straight. Should not have-”

“-I kiss you.” Sergio reminded, folding his arms. Romain closed the door, raising an eyebrow at the Mexican.

“Because you are drunk.”

“No!” Sergio stamped his foot, wanting Romain to take him seriously. Unfortunately the two-year-old tantrum just made the Frenchman laugh. “I want to kiss you for a while.”

“Ok.” Romain scoffed, pulling at his tie until it fell loose around his neck. As soon as the material was just hanging around his neck Sergio grabbed his wrist, pulling him close and claiming his lips again. Romain caught Sergio’s shoulders, pushing him back until their lips fell apart. “Sergio, stop.” He pried Sergio’s hands off his buttons; his shirt left half undone.

“Want you…” Sergio muttered quietly, looking Romain dead in the eyes. Romain shook his head.

“Are drunk.”

“Romain, please.” Sergio sighed, running his hands under Romain’s shirt. The Frenchman forgot what he was supposed to be doing for a moment.

“S-Sergio, stop.”

“Do not want to.”

“Just got to sleep now.”

“Do not want to sleep.” He pouted. Romain brushed the hair gently out of the Mexican’s face.

“Go to sleep, wake up in the morning when you are definitely not drunk. Then we can talk about this.” Romain cooed. Sergio’s face brightened.

“You… You want me?” Sergio smiled, slightly in disbelief. Romain could barely deny it now. He smiled openly at Sergio.

“Let’s get some sleep, we can talk about this tomorrow.” He laughed lightly, moving Sergio towards the bed.

“You want me.” Sergio grinned. Romain found himself falling in love with that expression.

“Sleep now.”

“But do you not see how good this is? We both want each other.”

“You are still drunk.” Romain pointed out, undressing Sergio down to his boxers and throwing back the duvet.

“Are drunk people not known for being honest?” Sergio beamed as Romain dressed down to his boxers also, climbing in beside Sergio. Sergio curled into Romain’s embrace, resting his head on his chest. “You want me.”

“Go to sleep.” Romain laughed, pulling Sergio closer.

“Tell me you want me and I will.”

“I don’t just want you, Sergio, I love you.” Romain sighed, curling around Sergio and turning out the light. The darkness hid the joy on Sergio’s face but it was still there.

“Love you too.” He whispered to the darkness, closing his eyes and looking forward to the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shit and I'm shit and I'm really sorry about that. I will try my hardest to catch up by tomorrow but I'm not sure how possible/logistic that will be… Really sorry about this. I feel like this has just been a bit of a let down :/
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this if you're still here. Apologise that this one was so shit…


	20. Sunrise [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Ricciardo/Jean-Eric Vergne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last mission failed so I'm trying again... We shall see... 
> 
> 5 more days... 
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Dan…” Jean-Eric moans as Daniel throws the duvet off him. “Five more minutes…” He whines, reaching blindly for the duvet. Daniel just laughs at him, pulling on his foot.

“Come on, Jev. We’ve got to go now!” Daniel exclaims. Jean-Eric throws the pillow over his head.

“No, Dan…” Jean-Eric sighs. Daniel rips the pillow from Jean-Eric’s head, straddling the Frenchman and bouncing the bed. “Fuck off!” Jean-Eric complains.

“When you get up I will.” Daniel smiles.

“Daniel, please.”

“Jev! It’s Christmas Day!” Daniel cheers, shaking the Frenchman’s shoulders. Jean-Eric cracks an eye open to check the time.

“Is half four!” Jean-Eric shoots angrily. Daniel slides off him, lying down next to Jean-Eric instead.

“I know, but I really want you to see something and you have to get up now to see it.” Daniel pleads. “I promise I’ll let you sleep later.”

“What is so important?” Jean-Eric protests. But Daniel shakes his head, grabbing his wrist instead.

“It’s a surprise.” Daniel grins, dragging jean-Eric out of the bed. The Frenchman moodily rubs his eyes, glaring at Daniel more when he sees the jumper he’s going to have to wear for this exhibition.

“No.” Jean-Eric says with a firm shake of his head. “No Christmas jumpers.”

“But you look really cute in this one, mate.” Daniel pouts adorably, resting his head on Jean-Eric’s shoulder.

“Nope.”

“Pretty please?”

“Daniel-”

“-Wear it now and you don’t have to wear it for the rest of the day.” Daniel bargains. Jean-Eric raises his eyebrow at him.

“Really?”

“Well, I’d still like you to… But you don’t have to.” Daniel says. Jean-Eric has a feeling he knows how that will go later. Begrudgingly, Jean-Eric takes the green elf jumper out of Daniel’s hands, dragging it over his head.

“Right, fine. Let us go now.” Jean-Eric yawns. Before he knows it he’s falling back onto the bed. “Daniel if this is one of your ideas of kinky sex-”

“-Don’t think so lowly of me.” Daniel teases with a wink, pulling socks over Jean-Eric’s bare feet. Jean-Eric frowns at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Keeping you warm.” Daniel smiles, pushing a hat on the Frenchman’s head. Jean-Eric sits up, ripping it off.

“Where are we going?”

“Outside.” Daniel takes Jean-Eric’s hands, pulling him to his feet.

“W… Why?”

"Surprise.” Daniel shrugs.

“Daniel, is not even Christmas day in France right now.” Jean-Eric says as they reach the bottom of the stairs. Daniel just grins at him, crouching by his feet to slip Jean-Eric’s trainers onto his feet.

“But you’re in Australia. And for us it’s been Christmas day for four and a half hours.” Daniel kisses Jean-Eric’s cheek before opening the door, letting the cool morning breeze into the house.

“Will your Mum not worry about where we are?” Jean-Eric tries but Daniel continues to drag him out of the house.

“She’ll know.” Daniel smirked. Even though it’s early it’s still not too cold. Daniel links his fingers into Jean-Eric’s, still smiling as he leads them away from the house. It’s an odd sensation to have sand beneath your toes on Christmas day, one Jean-Eric isn’t sure he’s ever encountered before. Nevertheless, Daniel walks him further away from the house across the sand, still not letting Jean-Eric have any idea as to where they are going.

“Daniel-?” He tries, but before he knows it Daniel is beginning to climb a low rock face.

"This way.” The Australian smiles, pulling himself up onto the ledge. Jean-Eric folds his arms, looking up at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

“Really?” Jean-Eric says as Daniel holds his hand out to him. Daniel looks over his shoulder before nodding like an excited child.

“Come on, we’re nearly there.”

“And where is it we are going?”

“Wait and see.” Daniel waves his hand more insistently for Jean-Eric. The Frenchman rolls his eye, approaching the ledge.

“Was there no other way up here?” Jean-Eric asks, gripping to the same juts Daniel did.

“Yeah, but that would have been boring, mate.” Daniel beams as Jean-Eric pulls himself up beside him. Daniel helps him to his feet, brushing down the Frenchman’s shoulders. “This way, little elf.” Daniel winks, taking Jean-Eric’s hand again.

“Am not a little elf.” He pouts.

“You are.”

"Not.”

“Check out the jumper, mate.” Daniel laughs, turning round to face Jean-Eric. The Frenchman looks between both Daniel and his torsos.

“You are an elf too, no?”

“Reindeer.” Daniel corrects, moving Jean-Eric in front of him. “And look, you’re much littler than me.” Daniel kisses Jean-Eric’s temple. “Stand here.” He says, directing Jean-Eric to stay in front of him, facing the horizon line. He sighs contently, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Perfect….”

“So why are we here?” Jean-Eric asks, unable to keep the smile off his face as Daniel snuggles closer to him.

“Just watch….” Daniel whispers, pointing to the horizon line. Jean-Eric slouches back into Daniel's hold, closing his eyes and breathing in his boyfriend. He loves moments like this. Moments where he could just _be_ with Daniel, not having to worry or care about anyone finding out. They could just be relaxed and them. Jean-Eric wants it all the time, but with Daniel moving to Red Bull next year and going further into the limelight that is beginning to feel like an impossibility.

A soft breeze washes over the small bank Daniel and Jean-Eric were standing on. Jean-Eric snuggles back into Daniel's hold as his neck is peppered with kisses. It's got to the point where Jean-Eric no longer cares why Daniel has brought him out here. He's just happy they are here together. He's happy they're able to share this public embrace.

"You know nothing is going to change, right?" Daniel says against Jean-Eric's skin. Then Frenchman just smiles lightly at his comment; he'll always love Daniel's optimistic outlook on life.

"Is nice of you to say this, but it will. Cannot stop it changing."

"I can Jev. We will. Together." Daniel assures, subconsciously gripping the Frenchman tighter. Jean-Eric lifts one of Daniel's hands to his lips, laying a gentle kiss to the back.

"Will change, Daniel. You will become more important and will not be able to spend so much time with me. Is the way it works."

"No. I won't let that happen. It's not going to happen, Jev."

"You watch Fernando. Then you will see. This is not possible."

"I don't care. I don't care about anyone else. Jev, we're still in the same sport. Just different teams. We will make this work." Jean-Eric just sighs. He still believes Daniel is wrong but he doesn't want to argue with him. Especially not at Christmas time. He knows eventually he'll be proven right - however much he doesn't want to be. He settles back into the calming silence, the moment seeming much more precious now.

Around twenty minutes pass before anything else happens. Daniel and Jean-Eric have sat down, the Frenchman still safely locked in the Australian's arms. Jean-Eric has to admit he has dozed off a little; feeling so safe and calm in Daniel's arms he could barely help it. But now Daniel is shaking his shoulder a little, rousing him from his light sleep.

"Huh...?" He yawns, slightly disorientated. Daniel smiles down at him, moving up to his knees so he can lean over the Frenchman, stealing his lips momentarily.

"Look..." Daniel breathes, snuggling back around Jean-Eric. Jean-Eric blinks his eyes open, rubbing at them sleepily. He sits forwards as his eyes find it, slightly gobsmacked about how beautiful it is. In front of him, slowly climbing over the coastline, a dim orange orb is peeking. Daniel kisses Jean-Eric's cheek, keeping him close as the Frenchman sits forwards in awe. The light dances off the Frenchman's features, making them glow in the morning light.

Jean-Eric basks in the new warmth, watching closely as more and more of the sun appears as if by magic. Swelling and growing from the horizon like it had been hidden, waiting for them for hours. He holds Daniel tightly, wanting to share this with him but unable to pull his eyes from the natural beauty in front of him. And he's glad he doesn't.

By time he really begins to appreciate what he's witnessing the full sun has clambered gracefully from the horizon, hanging powerfully in the sky. It makes Jean-Eric sad for a moment; it feels like the beauty and prefect harmony he has just witnessed is all over too quickly, never having a chance to evolve, not giving everyone the chance to see it. He looks to Daniel with a tightness in his throat.

"Thank you..." Jean-Eric whispers, turning his back on the sun and locking his lips with Daniel's. Daniel smiles softly at him, parting his hair with his fingers.

"Merry Christmas, Jev." He beams, kissing the Frenchman again. Jean-Eric curls into his embrace, resting his head in the Australian's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Dan..." He sighs. And even if it's just for one day he's not going to let the future bother him. Not whist Daniel's arms are still around him.


	21. Kindle [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico Hulkenberg/Esteban Gutiérrez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, again, this one isn't so good. I'm really struggling at the moment to finish this but I know if I leave it now and move back to something else it will never get done. So I soldier on. Apologises if you really do this it's no good - it's really not extremely. I've found some of these pairings and prompts are actually quite difficult for me and some of them really aren't very christmassy which doesn't make it any easier. Hopefully (I say again) it'll get easier for the last four. 
> 
> Fingers tightly crossed that I'll actually finish this now. Thanks for sticking with me even though this should have been finished ages ago and some of these are kind of shit. I'm learning lots on this one that, if I do decide to do a 2015 Advent, I will take into consideration. 
> 
> Apologises again, hopefully the last four will be better :') 
> 
> Four more days...
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Nico…” Esteban moans, covering his head with a pillow. Nico barely notices his fiancée is even complaining. With a deep huff Esteban rolls onto his side so he is facing Nico and moves the pillow off his face until he can see his partner. He groans once again as the harsh light catches his eyes. “Nico, please.”

“Almost done.” Nico says, just as he has for the past hour. Esteban shakes his head, throwing his pillow at Nico. “Hey!” The German laughs

“Turn it off.” Esteban pleads, trying to wrestle the device from Nico’s hands whilst his still blinded by the pillow. It doesn’t work.

“Just let me finish this chapter.”

“You say this an hour ago.” Esteban huffs, folding his arms. Nico raises an eyebrow at him, still not taking his eyes off the Kindle in his hands. “Nico.”

“I am nearly done, I promise.” Nico says, rubbing Esteban’s thigh in a soothing manner. Esteban pushes his soft caress off, still glaring at the German beside him.

“Wish had never brought you the stupid thing.” Esteban sulks.

“But it was my favourite Christmas present, Este. And it’s the one you thought about hardest.”

“Am not happy it is interrupting my sleeping pattern.”

“You don’t have a sleeping pattern.” Nico laughs lightly.

“Not anymore, no.” Esteban bites.

“You can go to sleep then, I turned the lamp off ages ago.”

“But that thing is a lamp of its own.”

“Then I’ll turn the brightness down.” Nico nods. Esteban sighs dramatically. “Better?”

“No.”

“Este, don’t be difficult. I’m almost finished.”

“What is it you are even reading?”

“Just a book. Look I’ve got five pages until the end of this chapter. Just let me finish.”

“You are boring now.” Esteban accuses. Nico’s lips quirk at the corners.

“Is there something else you wanted from me, Esteban?”

“No.” Esteban says too quickly. Nico nods gently.

“Because me reading has never been a problem before.” Nico shrugs, turning the page. Esteban glares at him.

“Has. I just never make a fuss before.”

“Sure.” Nico says in a tone that makes it very clear he doesn’t believe the Mexican. “Normally you just tuck yourself under my arm and go to sleep.”

“Do not fall asleep.”

“Este, I’ve lived with you for three years. I’ve slept in the same bed as you for a good part of the last five, I know you quite well.” Now Nico is full blown smirking and it takes everything in Esteban to not punch him in the face.

“Stop being smug.”

“I’m just saying I know you quite well.” Nico shrugs, but still that smirk is sitting happily in his cheeks. Esteban throws back the covers.

“Enjoy your reading.” The Mexican spits, but he barely gets anywhere; restricted by Nico grabbing his wrist.

“Don’t be stupid, Este.” Nico laughs, dragging him back into the bed. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your pyjamas.” They were a nice, soft silk that always meant one thing with Esteban. Nico hadn’t commented on them, nor even made reference he had noticed them. He had just been reading on his Kindle. At least it explains Esteban’s mood. “Two pages and I’m all yours.” Nico kisses the Mexican’s forehead before securing him under his arm, making sure he cannot escape. Esteban watches Nico for a moment, watches as Nico falls back into his book, waits for the moment Nico’s eyes begin scanning along the lines of text again.

 _Two pages my arse._ Esteban thinks.

The Kindle drops heavily onto Nico’s bare stomach as Esteban begins palming him through the loose joggers he has worn to bed. He bites his lip tightly as Esteban persistently moves his hand. There isn’t enough time to react because before Nico can blink Esteban is moving closer to him, his lips creating a new pathway now his chest. Nico’s breathing stutters as Esteban nips at his skin, humming lightly.

“T-two pages, Este…” Nico gasps, tangling his hands in Esteban’s hair as the Mexican straddles his hips. “I was nearly… Fuck…”

“Already make me wait too long.” Esteban shrugs, pulling at the knot holding Nico’s joggers in place with his teeth. “By all means finish reading…” Nico sends Esteban a look as he pulls the German’s jogger dangerously low. There is a hint of challenge in Esteban’s voice, in the cheeky look in his eyes. It makes Nico tingle at the oncoming competition.

Esteban licks wetly up Nico’s navel as the German picks the Kindle off himself. Nico knows the game. He knows how hard Esteban is going to try to make him put the Kindle down before he’s finished his two pages. But it’s only two pages and he’s half way down the first one as it is. How hard can this be? They hold eye contact, both just waiting, seeing if the other will bail. But neither does. In a sort of ‘go’ Nico disappears back behind the Kindle, his eyes raking the page until he finds where he left off.

_Fuck…_

Nico can barely concentrate. It’s the third time he’s read the same sentence but none of it is going in. Because Esteban is doing _that_ to him. He can barely breathe. He needs Esteban to move or something. He can’t concentrate on reading because he can’t not think about Esteban and what he’s doing with his tongue. Nico peers over the top of his Kindle, biting hard into his lip as he looks down at Esteban. The Mexican smirks at him, slowly sliding him out of his mouth.

“Done?” Esteban asks, his hand squeezing the base of Nico’s cock. The German would thrust up into the air but Esteban is making sure he can’t do that, pressing his hips firmly into the bed. Instead, he drops his head back, moaning through gritted teeth as he tries to manipulate Esteban with his legs. The Mexican just laughs lightly, crawling up his body. “You know, could just say I win…” Esteban shrugs, careful not to touch Nico’s already sensitive cock. Nico shakes his head, breathing deeply.

“N-nearly finished…” He pants, looking up at Esteban. Esteban raises an eyebrow at him.

“No, do not think so.”

“I will finish this.” Nico exhales, gripping tighter to the device. Esteban continues to hang over him, looking deeply into his eyes. There is another moment where they just stare at each other.

“Ok…” Esteban says slowly. Not wanting to risk it again Nico dives back into his reading, returning back to the sentence he’s now read six times.

But it was never to be.

“Uh, fuck!” Nico moans as Esteban grinds their hips together, sucking determinedly at Nico’s skin. His hand continued his work between Nico’s legs but it’s not long until the Kindle is placed on the bedside table and Nico is fighting to bring their lips together. Esteban submits happily, wrapping his arms around Nico’s neck and allowing the German to roll them over so he is on his back. “I… Was nearly… Done…” Nico mutters between kisses, pushing the Mexican’s arms above his head. Esteban just smiles at him, kissing down his neck.

“Got bored of waiting.” Esteban shrugs, pulling Nico’s hips onto his. They moan together as Nico kicks his joggers off of his legs.

“I’m going to make you pay for that…” Nico says as he rids Esteban of his silk boxers.

“Please.” Esteban breathes, reaching to bring Nico back to him. But the German keeps his distance, spreading the Mexican’s legs and settling between them.

“Oh, Este…” Nico hums appreciatively. Esteban doesn’t have to ask what he has found. When the vibrations of pleasure shoot through him he knows Nico has found his plug. And he knows Nico approves. “You should have said earlier. I’d have stopped reading an hour ago.” Nico kisses his cheek before taking his glasses off and putting them on top of the Kindle. Esteban’s breath catches in his throat.

“Will remember this…” He whines as Nico taps the plug again. Nico just smirks at him.

“I’m still going to make you pay for not being patient.” Esteban grabs Nico’s hips as the German moves back over him. As much as he tries to bring them together Nico doesn’t let him. Quickly Esteban starts to get annoyed with Nico’s resistance. Still smirking, Nico dips his head to Esteban’s and captures his lips softly between his own. Esteban continues to try and pull him closer but it is no use; Nico isn’t having any of it.

It catches Esteban out when Nico starts playing with his plug again. The kisses are soft and gently but the plug is unforgiving as it is played in and out of him, stretching him to his widest point. Esteban can barely keep his lips connected to Nico’s as his nails claw down the German’s back, desperately trying to hold onto something to keep him from flying off on the moment.

When Nico finally does remove the plug it’s all too much at once. He moves across the room, taking his time to find what he is looking for. But that leaves Esteban feeling open and vulnerable. Feeling like Nico could just walk out the room and leave him like this. He trusts Nico to catch him and hold him when they do this, but each second that passes that leaves him open and waiting makes him more vulnerable and scared. He just wants Nico back now, to feel the safe warmth of his arms and the soft whisper of his words. It’s getting a little too much to handle, but as soon as Esteban reaches his breaking point Nico is back, surrounding him with warmth. He drags the duvet over his shoulder, cocooning Esteban in a cove of heat.

“Ok?” Nico asks, kissing softly on Esteban’s closed eyelids. Nico knows Esteban well enough to know how much of that Esteban can take. And he knows Esteban has had some traumas in the past. It’s Nico’s way of helping. Its Nico’s way of trying to rebuild the bridge and let Esteban know it’s Ok to feel vulnerable. Esteban nods but Nico kisses his eyelids again. He’s not moving forwards until Esteban talks to him.

“Ok…” Esteban breathes, dragging Nico’s hips against his. He kisses Nico’s neck, wrapping his legs around his fiancée and holding him close. _This is Ok._ Esteban reminds himself. _He came back…_ “Ok.” The Mexican nods.

He’s not ready for how it feels to have Nico inside him. He’s forgotten, just like he always does, how amazing it feels to have Nico inside of him after feeling so vulnerable. How incredible it feels to know someone is always there to catch you if you fall. How breath taking it is to finally understand you could never be alone. Esteban moans loudly in Nico’s ear, a mixture of Spanish and English panted into the air. Nico holds Esteban tighter, cradles him against his body. He doesn’t let a whisper of air get between them until they’ve both come, knitting their fingers together and screaming each other’s names.

Nico kisses Esteban’s forehead adoringly, rolling them over so Esteban can snuggle against him. He keeps his arm wrapped around the Mexican, kissing softly at his face as he waits for the Mexican to come down off the high, to return back to him. Esteban kisses at Nico’s torso, snuggling closer as he yawns widely.

“We made a mess…” Esteban sighs, not really caring. Nico smiles lightly at that.

“You made a mess.” He corrects. Esteban just sticks his tongue out at him.

“Nico?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you…” Esteban looks up at the man holding him. Nico brushes the hair out of Esteban’s face.

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I do.” Esteban nods, leaving a gently kiss on Nico’s lips. He sighs contently, settling back into Nico’s arms. “Best Christmas present….”

“Good to hear.” Nico smiles, snuggling down next to his fiancée.

“Nico?”

“Yeah?” Esteban smirks, curling closer to Nico and linking their hands again.

“You can finish your reading now.”


	22. Nicknames [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felipe Massa/Rob Smedley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling better about this one ^_^  
> Enjoy! Only a few left : ) 
> 
> Three more days…
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Felipe?” I hate Christmas shopping. You want to know why? Felipe. Wherever we seem to go, if there are crowds I loose him. No, stop it. Stop laughing. It’s not funny. I try and keep hold of him but he’s like an excitable child. He slips out of my grasp and just like that he’s gone. Well, not _gone_ gone. You know what I mean though. I know he’s a grown man and I know he can look after himself but I hate this manic rush in the shops as much as it is! And he doesn’t make it any better running off and getting himself lost, you know?

Yes, I know: typical British moaning about things and then doing them anyway.

But it’s still ridiculous. He’s small and fast. One minute he’s beside you and the next he’s not. And I try and keep a hold of him but he always wants to rush somewhere. I did threaten once to put a bell on him so I could at least hear him. Felipe wasn’t so up for that idea funnily enough. He didn’t find it very funny when I gave him a little bell on a collar for his birthday either… What? I wasn’t being serious. It was just a joke! Would help though…

I feel like I’m moving around like a lost idiot. Fuck knows where Felipe has gone now. He could be absolutely anywhere and I have no idea. Trying to manoeuvre through the crowd heading the other way whilst wrestling to keep all of these bags in check _and_ look for Felipe is not the easiest of feats. And screaming his name isn’t making me sound desperate at all. No, not one little bit (I really hope you can sense my sarcasm here).

“Felipe!” I yell, startling a woman trying to carry way too many shopping bags. She glares at me as we bustle passed each other. I can’t stand this! Christmas shopping to me is get in, buy; get the fuck out of there. Or it’s sitting at home, warm, with a nice cup of tea and doing it all online. I hate the panic shoppers running around like the world is about to end. Way too much stress for me. “Felipe! Seriously now!”

“Aww, have you lost your son?” I don’t even realise I’m being spoken to until the woman grabs my shoulder. I frown at her. “It’s a busy place, you have to make sure you hold his hands really tightly.” She continues to explain.

“No, he’s not my son-” I try.

“-Get yourself standing somewhere high so he can see you-”

“-Listen, he’s not-”

“-Because he is probably looking for you right now-”

“-Probably not-”

“-So one of you needs to stand still-”

“-Thanks for the advice but we’re talking about a grown man here, not a child.” The woman frowns at me for a moment.

“What?”

“Well, I suppose he could be a child.” I shrug, still looking around.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m looking for my partner.” I say so casually. I have to fight the smile off my face as she tries her hardest not to look as shocked as she is.

“O-oh… Oh, Ok then…” She nods, trying to coerce her lips back into the soft smile. I love catching people off guard like that. It’s a little buzz of joy I get. Maybe it’s the sudden look of shock, I don’t know, but it never fails to give me a kick. “Like police partner!” She smiles in relief. I match her expression.

“No, my lover.” I say giddily. It’s incredibly clear she’s uncomfortable now. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before blustering off, muttering something about getting too much information as she does. Felipe would find this hilarious.

If Felipe were here.

I shake my head. I don’t want to follow her advice but I probably could see Felipe better if I were on higher ground.

“FELIPE!” I holler, eyes scanning the crowd from my new position. This still feels ridiculous and pointless. All I’ve managed thus far is gaining everyone’s attention. Brilliant. I jump back down into the crowd, wracking my brains. Which shop would he have headed to? What was the last thing he was buzzing about before I told him we were finished and we were heading back to the car? I’m broken from my train of thoughts as someone bumps into my back. I turn to snarl at them but the weight doesn’t move. The soft kiss on my cheek and the bag that smacks into my torso let me know that I have to search no further. I let out a sigh of relief.

“Need to stay cool, Rob, baby.” Felipe giggles in my ear, gripping tighter to my back so I have to support him. Not that I mind. At least this way I get to make sure I know where he is. With a soft smile I start walking us back to the car, giving him a piggyback.

“Hey, you do listen to me.” I tease, jolting Felipe higher up my back as he begins to slip. He wraps his legs around my waist, keeping himself secure.

“Always listen.” He beams.

“Ok.” I scoff. Felipe hits me with the white bag in his hands. “Hey!”

“I so do listen, _mate._ ” Felipe grins. I frown for a moment, a little confused. “You are the one who does not listen.”

“Me?”

“Yes you.” He nods, resting his head on my shoulder. “I tell you where I go yet you still act like you loose me.”

“No, Felipe. You squealed like a child, said something in a combination of English and Portuguese and fucked off.” I correct. “Please tell me how I am supposed to coherently follow that to translate and understand where you went.” Felipe huffs lightly, gripping to me tighter.

“Call me sunshine…” He requests quietly. I frown again.

“Why?”

“Like it when you call me sunshine.” He shrugs, kissing my cheek. I let go of his legs once we are out of the bustling crowd but he resolutely grips tighter to me, making sure he doesn’t slip an inch.

“Felipe-”

“- _Sunshine._ ” Felipe pushes.

“You are kind of heavy, mate.”

“Sunshine, Rob.” He pouts. I sigh, rolling my eyes dramatically for effect.

“Alright. Get off me, _sunshine._ ” I say with a little shove. Felipe drops to the floor behind me rising onto his tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

“Am your sunshine.” Felipe grins cheesily. With the manoeuvring of some bags I free a hand so I can take his.

“Yes you are.” I nod happily, leading him the short distance to the car. He swings our arms happily. “Felipe-”

“- _Sunshine._ ” He corrects. I move passed whatever point he is trying to make.

“Right, sure. Can you get the keys, please?” I ask. With a wink Felipe pushes his hand into my pocket, taking the keys out whilst making sure he’s standing really close to me.

“Should I open the boot, Rob, baby?” He asks, resting his chin on my torso. I look down at him, unable to stop myself laughing at him.

“It would help.” I smile, lifting the bags in indication. He kisses me softly before moving away and opening the car. His arms wrap around my body as I deposit the shopping, his lips finding that sensitive spot at the base of my neck that makes me shiver pleasantly.

“Do not look in this one.” Felipe whispers, placing his white bag in between the ones we brought together. Of course that just makes me want to rip the bag open and see what’s in it. But I won’t. I’m good at this Christmas surprise stuff. Once my hands are free I turn around, wrapping Felipe in my embrace. He hums happily, snuggling into me.

“Ok, Sunshine.” I grin stupidly. But the adorable look Felipe gives me makes it perfectly worth it.

“Home? Then we can watch a Christmas film and order bad take away food.” Felipe suggests. I take his hand again, shutting the boot.

“You’re really taking advantage of the off season aren’t you?” I tease as he climbs in the car. He just shrugs as I get in and start up the engine. We’ve been driving for five minutes when I realise Felipe has gone quiet. That’s not normal at all. I frown, looking over at him to see a concentrated expression on his face. What on Earth has him frowning like that? “Felipe?” I try, but I get no response. Just a sigh and Felipe’s head falling back against the headrest. I’m on the verge of stopping the car because he’s kind of worrying me. Ok, so he’s really worrying me – on a scale of me almost freaking out. “Felipe, baby?”

“Hmm?” He nods, still not looking at me, still not looking like he’s really listening. I check the road before pulling up at the next safest place. Felipe frowns round as the car stops, his eyes settling on me.

“Everything Ok?” I ask cautiously. Felipe folds his arms.

“No.” He pouts. I swallow dryly, trying to think over everything that has happened on the shopping trip. No, he wouldn’t still be annoyed about the child’s department thing, would he? He knows I was joking about. And if he was annoyed at me he would have been colder after I found him, not cuddling up to me. None of it makes sense. I clear my throat.

“What’s… Errh… What’s up?” I ask slowly. He sighs deeply again.

“Felipe baby, mate, sunshine, good boy.” I blink at him, mightily confused.

“That’s really cleared this up for me, thanks.” I say sarcastically. Felipe rolls his eyes.

“I have nothing for you!” He whines. I can’t help but laugh at him. It’s more out of relief than what he is actually saying. “Stop laughing. Is a serious problem!”

“Alright, Felipe.” I sigh contently. I can’t help but drag him closer to me, stealing his lips. “I love you.”

“Does not help with my problem, Rob.” Felipe huffs. I’m still chuckling at him as I restart the car, pulling off. “Are not helping!”

“To be fair I’m not trying to.” I smirk. Felipe hits my arm. “Ow!”

“Stop it.”

“Look, I don’t care what you call me. Rob is fine but if you want a little nickname then go ahead. It won’t bother me.”

“Really?” Felipe asks sheepishly.

“Really.” I nod. “I’m easy.”

“Yes, am aware of this.” It’s now Felipe’s turn to smirk.

“Cheeky. I like it.” I wink. There are a few moments of silence before-

“Moonbeam?” Felipe airs. The frown slowly filters back onto my face.

“Moonbeam?” I repeat.

“Yes. Because am your sunshine so you are my moonbeam.”

“We sound like a pathetic superhero duo.”

“But this is us, no? _Would_ be a pathetic superhero duo.”

“Only because you never listen.” I poke with a smile.

“ _Do_ listen, moonbeam.” Felipe smiles. I have to admit it feels sort of nice to be referred to by a pet name. I can’t stop the small smile on my lips, even if it is one of the most ridiculous things I’ve ever heard in my life.

“No, I think we’d kick arse actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I do.” I smile adoringly over at him. He returns the look.

“I also like Rob, baby.”

“Rob baby and Felipe baby.” I nod. “Ok, I approve.”

“And Tudo.” Felipe beams to himself. I place my hand on his knee, rubbing soothing circle into his leg.

“Tudo?”

“Everything.” Felipe sighs, rolling his head so he is looking at me. If I weren’t driving I would have kissed him.

“Yeah,” I smirk sheepishly, blushing. “I approve of that too.”

“Good.”

“In fact,” I lean over to him as we stop at a red light. His eyes scan mine as I kiss his nose. “Tudo is my favourite.”


	23. Reputation [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenson Button/Nico Rosberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more days… 
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - -

_Not again._

Nico huffs annoyed, glaring at the ceiling. Sometimes he could really kill the guy who lives above him. _Come on! Can you just not for one night?_ Nico seethes in his head. Every since the guy pulled the carpets up in his bedroom Nico’s room has become a surround sound fucking speaker for it; some night’s that’s really not pleasant. Tonight, of all nights, it’s happening again. Nico doesn’t think this is fair, and if he weren’t trying to prove to his Dad that he didn’t need his financial support then he would call him and tell him to get something done about it. But for once Nico isn’t doing that.

He is bored of the reputation the other tenants thought he had. The spoilt daddy’s boy who stamped his feet and got what he wanted. No, that isn’t him. He is determined to show everyone, including himself, that that isn’t the case. He didn’t need his father to bail him out financially or to put his foot down for him. No way. Nico is a strong independent man. He will graduate from university soon and then he will get a really good job engineering for some Formula One team. That is the plan. That is the dream. But unfortunately this ‘I don’t need your money’ pact means Nico hasn’t got enough funds to get himself home for Christmas. Which means he is stuck here with the other people who call this council-built Lego set ‘home’.

“For fuck sake.” Nico glares at the ceiling. Oh yes, this really _is_ happening tonight. The first muffled moans begin to echo around the room, surround Nico’s body and leaving him under no false illusion as to what is going on. Nico clamps his hands over his ears, begging the guy upstairs to stop. He doesn’t want to hear this. He doesn’t need to hear this. He shakes his head but it’s no good. Not even the pillow can muffle the sound into not existing.

With little thought Nico crosses the room, grabbing his phone from the side and plugging it into his speaker (something his father brought him, but it was a birthday present he doesn’t need to give it up). He selects the song with the heaviest beat before blasting it into the room, covering his upstairs neighbour’s moans with the dense drumbeat. Waiting frozen for a few moments Nico smiles, proud of himself. There is no way he is going to hear anything over his music. Satisfied, he climbs back into bed, snuggling under the thick cover and succumbing to its warmth.

He may have found a problem with this idea.

And his neighbours evidently feel the same.

There is no way Nico can sleep through the abuse of noise pouring out of his speakers and evidently neither can his neighbours. Weightily pounding begins on his bedroom wall and he can hear the muffled shouts attempting to scream over the noise. Nico hops to his feet, dashing across the room and pulling his phone off the stand abruptly ending the song. His ears ring momentarily.

“FOR FUCK SAKE BOY!” His neighbour screams through the wall. Nico bites his lip, turning off the speaker and moving back towards his bed.

“Sorry, Mr Lauda!” Nico calls back. “I… I’ve turned it off now!”

“IT’S QUARTER TO TWELVE!”

“Yes! Very sorry Mr Lauda!” Nico says, burying his head under the duvet.

“DO NOT CARE IF YOUR FATHER OWNS THE BUILDING! IS UNACCEPTABLE!”

“Won’t happen again!” Nico grits as the man upstairs lets out an exceptionally loud moan. Nico sits up, glaring at him unknowingly from below. If Mr Lauda thinks him playing music at this time is unacceptable then this is definitely unacceptable. Getting up, Nico decides to put Mr Lauda’s technique to the test. He moves into the kitchen and gets a broom. If the guy upstairs wants to keep him up all night then Nico will just have to irritate him until he stops. The first smack with the broom handle to the ceiling has the man stop mid moan. That makes Nico smile. _Maybe this will work_. He waits to see if anything more is going to happen but it’s silent for a while. Nodding to himself, Nico rests the broom against the wall and gets back in bed.

As soon as the warm cove is surrounded around him the man upstairs moans again, almost deliberately loud. Nico frowns at that as he swings his legs out of the bed, collecting the broom and tapping the ceiling three times. It’s replied with another moan. Nico grits his teeth, slamming the handle into the ceiling continuously but the man above him drowns out the attempt with the sounds of his own pleasure.

Nico throws the broom to the floor, annoyed and now a little bit hard. He just wants to go to sleep! Is that really so hard? Grabbing his Beats off his desk (another present from his father) he storms back over to the bed, throwing himself into it and grabbing for his phone. Anger propels his actions as he puts the Beats on his head, plugging them in and turning the music up as loud as possible. He falls back on the bed, exhaling harshly.

He can’t deal with music this loud when he’s trying to sleep. He _is_ trying to sleep at the end of the day. And this isn’t fair. He’s in the right frame of mind to go upstairs and tell the man to shut the fuck up. How is it fair that he has to contest with that whilst Mr Lauda just has to hammer on the wall until Nico shuts up? No. Nico doesn’t care if everyone thinks he’s a spoilt daddy’s boy, this isn’t fair. And the man seems to be trying his upmost to still make Nico hear him even though he’s got headphones on. In the end Nico has had enough. He’s tired, harder and pissed off.

He stops the music to be met with louder, deeper groans from the room above him. He throws himself out of the room, dropping his beats on the bed as he grabs his keys. He doesn’t care for anyone else as he moves out of his room, slamming the door in his wake. The stairs are taken two at a time and it feels like seconds have passed by time he is facing the door identical to his apart from it has a seven where his has a six. He hammers on the door, not caring if the man is in the middle of something or not. He’s not leaving here until he shuts up and lets Nico sleep.

The door is suddenly pulled away from him.

_Oh fuck._

See, this is why Nico should have taken the time to meet the people who lived around him. Because there is a guy that Nico has seen around the building. He talks to Lewis about him a lot (Lewis normally just nods along as he texts Nicole). He didn’t know anything about the man, just that he found him attractive and that the man liked Formula One. It at moments like this that Nico wishes he had have learnt more about him.

Because right now that man is standing in front of him in just his boxers.

Nico blushes at the floor.

“Can I help?” The man asks calmly, folding his arms and leaning on the doorframe. Nico frowns at that, but none of it matters. He’s come up here to yell at him. Taking a breath, he looks up at him. But no words come out. They lock eyes and Nico forgets everything. The man smiles at him. _Huh._ Nico thinks, his hands subconsciously smoothening his hair. _Freckles._ “Well?” The man smirks.

“Errh…” Nico tries, but it doesn’t work. He just sounds much more pathetic than everyone already thinks he is. The man laughs lightly at him.

“Well, your reputation precedes you.” That doesn’t sit too well with Nico. “Cute pout.”

“Stop it.” Nico barks, somehow finding more of his voice. The man raises an eyebrow, almost impressed.

“Aha, so you do have a bit of fight. Good. Maybe the rumours aren’t all true.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nico glares, his arms tightly knotted. “But you need to stop making so much noise.”

“Oh, no. There he is…” The guy sighs disappointedly.

“There who is?” Nico snaps.

“Princess.”

“Princess?”

“You.” The man says calmly. Nico doesn’t think he’s ever hated someone so much.

“Excuse me for wanting to sleep-!”

“-I wondered how long it would take you to come up hear and moan.” The guy rolls his eyes, moving back into the room. Nico is confused but the guy leaves the door open so he storms in after him, slamming it to show he’s still annoyed.  

“I am not a princess.” Nico snarls.

“Whatever you say, Princess.” The guy calls from the other room. Nico storms after him, unsure of what to do when he finds him lounging on his bed, still wearing nothing but boxers. Nico looks around the room, feeling slightly confused.

“You were in here alone?”

“Yeah.” The guy shrugs, just watching Nico.

“Are you… Always alone?”

“Usually.” The man doesn’t seem fazed by this fact. It catches Nico off guard.

“What’s your name?”

“Going to rat me out to your father, Princess?”

“No.” Nico glares. “I don’t know your name. Weird, don’t you think? I know what you sound like when you come but I don’t know your name.”

“You listen?” The guy sits up, raising an eyebrow. Nico has to admit that now he knows whom the noise belongs to he wouldn’t mind hearing it again. He swallows that thought down; he’s angry with the guy.

“Don’t have much choice.” He states. It has the older man smiling again though, something that almost has Nico echoing the expression.

“Jenson.” The man nods, holding out his hand. Nico just frowns at him. “Alright then. Evidently I’m not good enough for you, Princess.” Jenson says, getting to his feet.

“Please.” Nico scoffs. Jenson just looks at him.

“Please what?” Jenson asks. Nico bites his lip.

“Are you alone for Christmas?” Nico tries to change the subject quickly.

“What is this, Princess?” Jenson frowns, not really following Nico’s train of thought. Nico just shrugs. His head has run away from him and he can’t stop thinking about Jenson. About how Jenson would make himself make those noises. Nico shakes his head, turning to leave, but Jenson grabs his wrist. “I know that look.”

“No you don’t.” Nico barks quickly, his eyes panicking. But Jenson is still holding his wrist and Nico doesn’t want him to let go.

“You’ve sent it my way before.” Jenson acknowledges. Nico shakes his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You do.” Before Nico knows it he’s pressed up against the wall, Jenson surrounding him. And he doesn’t want to shake the Brit off. He’s happy he’s here. He wants him here. Just like he has ever since he moved in. And now he knows that those noises come from Jenson, Jenson the man he dreams about, Jenson the man he thinks about when he plays himself, he wants Jenson quite badly. “Tell me to stop and I’ll stop, Princess-”

“-Stop calling me that.” Nico snips as Jenson presses his lips to his neck. His abandon goes out the window. Nico has never done anything like this before. Never. But he wants to with Jenson. He wants this to happen. He gasps as Jenson’s hand makes it’s way slowly under his shirt, skimming the waistband of his pyjamas. Nico tangles his hand into Jenson’s hair.

“Hmm… Well it makes me feel much better that your enjoying this…” Jenson purrs as he palms Nico gently through his pyjamas. Nico’s knuckles are turning white in Jenson’s hair as he tries desperately to rut against the Brit as well as pull him closer so he could taste him. Jenson laughs lightly at that, stealing his lips in a deep kiss. Nico moans into his mouth as Jenson properly takes hold of him, making his body magnetise towards him. “Don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you…” Nico grabs Jenson’s collar as the Brit tries to slide to the floor. Jenson opens his mouth to protest but Nico spins them round, trapping Jenson against the wall quickly. Jenson just nods.

“You taking advantage of me?” Nico smiles cheekily, dropping to his knees in front of Jenson and pulling down his boxers. “Please.” He scoffs again.

“Let me guess, you always get what you want?”

“I'm a Rosberg.” Nico shrugs, mouthing around Jenson’s most sensitive skin. Jenson tangles his hand into Nico’s blonde locks, messing them as he tries to get Nico to take him into his mouth.

“You reputation _really_ precedes you.” Jenson laughs. “So what are we? The Princess and the pauper?” Jenson sighs with a smirk. Nico bites his hip. “Ow. Hey.”

“Stop calling me that.” Nico says again, his lips dreadfully close to Jenson’s tip. Jenson smirks brighter.

“Make me.” With speed, Nico takes the whole of Jenson into his mouth, sucking desperately on his as he plays his tongue up and down his length. Jenson’s hips spasm out but there is nowhere else for them to go. His breathing accelerates at an alarming rate but Nico still remains still, still holds all of Jenson in his mouth.

“Like I said,” Nico grins once he’s let Jenson slide out of his mouth. “I always get what I want.” Jenson would have had a quick remark to that if he weren’t pining for Nico to take him again, pulling sharply at Nico’s hair. Nico obliges eventually, moaning softly around Jenson’s member. His skin sets on fire as he hears Jenson’s moans again, something that half an hour ago would have really pissed him off.


	24. Helmet [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi Raikkonen/Sebastian Vettel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more day…
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - -

Kimi didn’t think he’d ever be in the Ferrari factory so close to Christmas. It was actually quite ridiculous. But with so many people being fired and hired and the 2015 season already looking like it was going to be a tough one again both Sebastian and he were being fought over all through the factory. Kimi had found hiding in his cool down room and telling everyone he was elsewhere was working the trick. It became known, fast, that Kimi only helped out when he wanted to or was contractually obliged to.

But right now it was ticking over to Christmas Eve and still he was sitting, waiting for someone to tell him what to do or tell him he can leave. Not that he has many plans for the holiday but being trapped in the Ferrari factory is not the way he wanted to spend it. But there was _another_ board meeting which probably meant _another_ employee was getting fired and so whomever was supposed to be telling Kimi he could leave either no longer worked here or had been moved to a new department. Whatever it was Kimi didn’t actually care. He just wanted to be doing something that wasn’t staring in a bored manner at the bare walls.

 _Fuck it._ Kimi thought, pushing to his feet. _I’m going to find Seb._

Coincidently, that was more of a challenge than it sounded. For some reason, that Kimi didn’t understand nor cared about, Sebastian was resolute in showing the team he was ruthlessly determined to get them back to the top. That meant that Sebastian would never be found in one place for more than twenty minutes. Kimi knew his best bet was Britta so he headed straight to the PR offices on the other side of the factory, making sure he was as invisible as possible so as to not be roped into any work.

“Evening, Kimi.” His own press officer greeted as he entered the office. He nodded in her direction. “Thought you would have gone by now.”

“Arrivabene wanted me to stick around.” Kimi shrugged, moving towards Britta’s desk. She smiled softly at him as he approached, her fingers stalling on the keyboard she was working on. “Do you know where Seb is?” He asked causally. Britta smiled brighter at him before checking Sebastian’s schedule on the screen.

“Should be in his cool down room. He’s been told to wait around like you.”

“Ok. Thanks.” Kimi nodded, turning on his heels and moving back out of the office. Back across the factory, stepping out of the late Italian sun, Kimi made a beeline towards Sebastian’s cool down room, not even knocking before he walked in. Sebastian simply looked up at him and smiled lightly before returning to what he was doing. Kimi crossed the room in three steps, cupping Sebastian’s cheek and bringing their lips together. In shock Sebastian pushed back from the Finn.

“Kimi!” Sebastian blustered, the blush creeping onto his face.

“Am bored and horney. Have sex with me?” Kimi asked, already not taking no for an answer and undoing the buttons on Sebastian’s shirt. Sebastian pushed him away, leaving the Finn to star out on the floor.

“You left to door open!” Sebastian said, putting the helmet on the bed beside him and slamming the wood in place. Kimi looked at the door and then Sebastian.

“So?”

“ _So?_ ” Sebastian repeated in disbelief, his eyes open wide. “Kimi, anyone could have seen!”

“But did not.” Kimi shrugged, pulling Sebastian’s trousers down from his position on the floor. “Now have sex with me?”

“Kimi!” The Finn couldn’t help but laugh as Sebastian tried desperately to pull his trousers back up.

“No, take your clothes _off_ , Seb. Have done this before.” Kimi teased with a smirk. Sebastian glared at him.

“I was busy before you so rudely interrupted.” Sebastian huffed; sitting back down and pulling the helmet back onto his lap. Kimi took the helmet’s seat, frowning at it.

“Is naked.” Kimi observed, taking it from Sebastian’s hands. Sebastian shook his head.

“Well Ferrari are not going to like it very much if I race with Red Bull emblazoned on the side, are they?” The German laughed lightly, taking it back. “I would ask you to help but you do not care enough-”

“-True-”

“-So you won’t do it properly.” Sebastian shrugged, picking up the page of helmet stickers. It was only then that Kimi saw the other boxes littering the floor. Frowning, he moved away from Sebastian, puling the nearest box open. Oh yes, there wasn’t just one helmet coming to Ferrari. By the volume of boxes filling Sebastian’s room, he was bringing every design over. Kimi looked round at the German.

“You have finally gone mental.” Kimi surmised. Sebastian didn’t answer; he was too focused on making sure he placed the Ferrari sticker straight on his helmet. “This is all of your past helmets?”

“Yup.” Sebastian nodded, smoothening the sticker down.

“And are going to re-sticker them all?”

“Yup.” The German nodded, holding his helmet back to double check his work. Kimi shook his head, getting back to his feet.

“Will take forever.”

“Am not planning on finishing now.” Sebastian laughed as Kimi sat beside him again. He placed the now finished light blue Australia 2014 helmet on Kimi’s lap, reaching for the next closest one (the black Singapore one that had the tinkling lights on top).

“Do not wear this one.” Kimi said as Sebastian peeled an Oakley sticker free. He frowned at the Finn.

“What? Why?”

“Will look like Fernando.” Kimi smirked, putting the helmet in its box.

“You’re funny.” Sebastian shot sarcastically.

“Am being serious.” Kimi shrugged. “Now put them down and have sex with me.”

“Kimi.” Sebastian hissed, subconsciously checking the door. “I’m busy.”

“Am bored.” Kimi stated, taking the Singapore helmet from Sebastian.

“Give it back, I’m busy.”

“Do not even wear this one anymore.” Kimi pointed out. Sebastian just shrugged.

“Might want to.”

“Seb, please.” Kimi whined, sitting beside Sebastian again. “What are you worried about?”

“What if we get caught?” Sebastian asked his trainers. Kimi kissed his cheek.

“Is harder to get caught now than it was last year and you worry about this?”

“Yeah, well what if we get too chilled and someone finds out?”

“Then someone finds out.” Kimi muttered, trying to coerce Sebastian’s lips to his. “Seb will not be as bad as you think.”

“Christian knows. What if he uses it against me?”

“Are like a son to him, Sebi. Would not do this to you.” Kimi nuzzled at Sebastian’s face. “Have not been able to see you for ages...” He tried. Sebastian folded his arms. “Is Christmas.”

“Alright, deal.” Sebastian said, turning to face the Finn. He leant back as Kimi tried to kiss him, keeping them apart. “But you have to promise to come home with me for Christmas.”

“And meet your family?” Kimi wrinkled his nose at the idea.

“I’ve told them all about you. They really want to meet you, Kimi. I’m just asking for one day.” Sebastian pouted, bringing up an argument they’d already had too many times.

“Fine.” Kimi muttered, more because he can’t wait to see the look of glee on Sebastian’s face. He was going to suggest going with him anyway. They have been dating for five years. Kimi couldn’t even deny that it was about time he met Sebastian’s parents. “But you have to make it up to me.”

“Let me get this straight. I have to have sex with you in order for me to get you to come to mine for Christmas in order for you to get sex now?”

“…Sounds about right.”

“We have a twisted logic.” Sebastian smiled, pulling on Kimi’s collar until the Finn was crowding his body. Kimi didn’t stop to ask questions, crawling on top of Sebastian and sliding his hands under his shirt. Sebastian tangled his hands into Kimi’s hair, keeping the Finn close as he pushed Sebastian’s Ferrari shirt higher, revealing more and more of his pale stomach. They locked eyes as Kimi slid his hand down the front of Sebastian’s jeans, tracing his half hard cock through his boxers. Sebastian bit tightly onto his lip, forcing back the moan his body wants to scream out. Kimi smiled softly at him, kissing his forehead tenderly before he began to move himself down Sebastian’s body, kissing and nipping lightly at his skin.

“Bitte.” Sebastian breathed as Kimi played his tongue over his nipple in time with his gentle caresses on his cock. Sebastian couldn’t move because Kimi had him pinned to the massage bed. He just about managed to get a leg free, wrapping it around Kimi and securing him to his body. Kimi kissed his nipple before sinking lower still, licking down his navel until he was stopped by the denim blocking him from Sebastian’s hard member.

“Still worried about that door?” Kimi asked roughly, unfastening Sebastian’s jeans. Sebastian just shook his head, letting his head fall back as he tried to get Kimi closer to him again. The Finn’s gentle laugh filtered into his ears. “Stay nice a quiet. Is not sound proof.”

“Bitte, Kimi, bitte…” Sebastian panted, weaving his hand into Kimi’s hair again.

“Are not very quiet.” Kimi commented. Sebastian didn’t answer. He lifted his hips for Kimi to pull his jeans and boxers down his legs. The Finn faffed with Sebastian’s trainers leaving the German feeling exposed and vulnerable. _If anyone walks in now_ … Sebastian tried not to think it but it was suddenly rushing to the front of his mind, suddenly making him think this was a bad idea. “Calm down, Seb. Am here.” Kimi cooed, crawling back on top of Sebastian. Sebastian couldn’t help but moan as his sensitive naked body brushed up against Kimi’s clothed one. He gripped tightly onto Kimi’s sides, holding the Finn close on top of him and not letting him move away. He just needed a minute to relax. A minute to remember all of the Ferrari personal were in a meeting.

“Ok.” Sebastian nodded, capturing Kimi’s lips with his own. He sat them up, pulling Kimi’s clothes over his head and discarding them around the room. There was no need for them now. He needed Kimi naked and making him beg. The thought alone sent blood pooling down the German’s body and Sebastian gripped to Kimi tighter, making it very difficult for the Finn to remove his trousers.

“Lay still or will tie you down.” Kimi smirked, kissing Sebastian’s neck as he moved back down his body. Sebastian moaned out as Kimi swirled his tongue around the younger man’s leaking tip. It had Kimi stopping and tutting him. “Will get us caught.”

“S-Sorry…” Sebastian breathed, arching his back and forcing Kimi to take more of him into his mouth. He couldn’t stop the sounds pouring from his mouth as Kimi took him all down easily, playing his balls lightly as he did. Sebastian’s hand was gripping tightly into Kimi’s hair, his eyes strained shut as wave of pleasure after wave rushed over his body. “Mehr.” Sebastian whined as Kimi slowly dragged him out of his mouth. Sebastian could barely think straight, let alone care if anyone could hear him.

A few thrust later and Kimi was pushing his index finger into Sebastian’s begging hole. “Kimi!” Sebastian cried, gripping tighter to his hair. Kimi dragged him to the end of the massage beg, continuing to suck on his cock as he began fingering Sebastian at an uneven timing to his tongue.

Sebastian was doing everything he could to hold onto his orgasm that was rushing to the surface. He sat forwards; cradling Kimi’s head against his navel as he did everything he could to just breath. One finger because two and two became three and before Sebastian knew it he was on the brink of everything. He needed Kimi.

“Kimi, bitte. Fick mich bitte!” Sebastian begged as Kimi stretched him wider. The Finn let him slide out of his mouth, pressing kisses into his tense stomach.

“Ok.” Kimi nodded, dragging Sebastian a little further off the bed. Sebastian took hold of Kimi’s ridged cock, stroking it quickly as Kimi fought with the condom wrapper. “Fuck, Seb.”

“Yes please.” Sebastian panted, still not letting up with his hand. Kimi braced himself on Sebastian’s shoulder as he tore the packet with his teeth. But Sebastian still didn’t let go. He was going to work Kimi until he was close, then they could fuck.

Three knocks on the door stopped that idea.

“Sebastian?” Britta called. Sebastian panicked as the door handle dropped. With one swift foot backwards Kimi kept the door shut.

“Answer her.” Kimi mouthed, one hand still supportively on Sebastian’s hip.

“Yeah?” Sebastian called back, his voice two pitches too high. Kimi rolled his eyes.

“Are you Ok?” Britta called back, fighting with the door handle.

“Peachy.” Sebastian smiled nervously.

“I can’t get in.”

“No, there are boxes…” Sebastian shook his head. He needed to get rid of her. “Can I help?”

“Well…” Britta paused, trying the door handle again and huffing when it wouldn’t give. “Five more helmets turned up. I would bring them in but-”

“-Just leave them outside!” Sebastian panicked. Kimi shook his head at him.

“Ok.” Britta muttered. “And Arrivabene wants you in the board room in twenty minutes.”

“Is that all?” Sebastian asked.

“Yeah, that’s all. Unless there is anything you want to tell me?”

“Nope! Nothing!” Sebastian called. He had a feeling Britta hadn’t left. He wasn’t wrong.

“Did Kimi find you earlier?”

“Huh?”

“He came to the office looking for you. Did he find you?”

“Yeah. He left though, probably in his cool down room. Apparently putting stickers on helmets is too boring.” Kimi nodded his agreement, getting a smack on the shoulder from Sebastian.

“Ok…” Britta said, her voice still querying. After a few minutes of silence Kimi took his foot off the door.

“Do you think she’s gone?” Sebastian whispered as Kimi slid the condom down his cock.

“Yes, Seb.” Kimi said, pushing back on Sebastian’s shoulders until he was lying.

“Do you think she knows?”

“No.” Kimi lied. Though, to be fair, he thought Britta had known for the past three years. “Relax or this will hurt.”

“Ok…” Sebastian bit his lip. Kimi lent forwards and kissed him, forcing the German to let go.

“Relax Sebi, only have twenty minutes.” Kimi breathed calmly, slowly running his hand up Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian gasped as the sensation ran through him. “Would hate for you to go to Arrivabene’s meeting hard…”

“Kimi…” Sebastian moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around Kimi’s neck. Kimi kissed him again.

“Worry about Britta later. Now we are just us.” Kimi lined himself up at Sebastian’s hole, rubbing gently at his hip. “Ok?”

“Ok.” Sebastian nodded. He locked Kimi and his lips together as the Finn pushed into him so he could moan as loudly as he wanted without the fear of letting the whole factory know what they were doing. Kimi’s grip tightened on Sebastian’s hip as he fell away from the kiss, panting for breath as he sunk deeper into the tight, warm heat that was his boyfriend.

“No, Seb… Fuck… Still, I’ll…” Kimi could barely talk. It had been too long since Sebastian and he had been intimate like this. His body wasn’t ready for it. He needed a moment to just breathe. Sebastian kissed lightly at his neck, whimpering uncontrollably in Kimi’s ear as he tried to keep his hips still, tried to wait for Kimi to be ready. Kimi kissed his forehead before tucking his arm under Sebastian’s knee and keeping his hip wide. “Am already so close.” Kimi breathed, resting their foreheads together. Sebastian nodded frantically.

“S-same…”

“Ok?”

“Ok.” Sebastian nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around Kimi’s neck. Kimi had to keep kissing Sebastian in fear of the German screaming the factory down. He moved quickly knowing they were pushed for time and both achingly close. Knowing Sebastian’s body as well as he did paid off as he pushed into his prostate on every other thrust, making the German see stars and scream in his mother’s tongue.

But Sebastian couldn’t hold on any longer. He gripped tightly to Kimi’s shoulders as he let his orgasm rush over him, the feeing of Kimi inside him and the friction of his cock rubbing between them pushing him over the edge. He clenched around Kimi, pulling the Finn over into the bliss of pleasure with him. Kimi sunk forwards onto Sebastian, breathing heavily and kissing at any skin he could reach. Sebastian smiled lovingly down at Kimi once he had caught his breath, combing his fingers through his hair. He would have been content to stay like that forever.

But Kimi was moving, pulling out of him carefully.

“Come on.” Kimi sighed deeply, tying the end of the condom and throwing it in Sebastian’s bin. “Otherwise Arrivabene will be after both of us.” Sebastian remained lying on the massage bed, watching Kimi as he moved so causally around the room, collecting up clothes. _This is what our future could be like…_

“Hey!” Sebastian protested as a shirt blocked his view of Kimi bending over nakedly. By time Sebastian had his sight back Kimi’s boxers were covering him. “No fair.”

“Get dressed.” Kimi smirked, kissing Sebastian’s forehead. Sebastian dropped the shirt over his head, folding his arms.

“Hey… Kimi?” Sebastian said, still watching Kimi move around the room.

“Yeah?”

“I would have slept with you anyway, even if you hadn’t agree to come to mine for Christmas.” Sebastian blushed. Kimi turned around, throwing him his boxers.

“Really?” Kimi asked. Sebastian just nodded as he covered his lower half, wincing a little as he retook his seat. Kimi sat next to him, passing over his jeans.

“Is good. Because I would come to yours for Christmas, even with no sex.” Kimi smiled lightly. But the expression intensified at the joy that decorated Sebastian’s face. It was adorable. It was what Kimi had been hoping for.


	25. Camcorder [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Alonso/Mark Webber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone! (albeit a little late :L)
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“And no one has told him?”

“No, Mark. Chill. It’s still going to be a surprise.” Leanne laughed lightly. Mark nodded, looking out of the passenger side window. “You need to relax. He’s going to be thrilled.”

“Uh huh…”

“Mark, stop it.” Leanne chastened, stopping the car a few houses down from Mark’s. Mark let out a deep breath, trying to exhale his nerves. “Relax.” Leanne smiled, pulling her brother into a one-armed hug. Mark reciprocated, still trying to calm his breathing.

“I haven’t seen him in ages, Leanne.”

“He’s going to be over the moon to see you, Mark. You know it.” Leanne kissed his forehead, rubbing his arm reassuringly. Mark nodded, still not convinced. “Stop it. This was a brilliant idea.”

“What if he’s annoyed? I mean, I’ve been back five days and I’m only just coming to see him?”

“Mark, you wanted it to be a surprise. Don’t let you’re bottle go now.” Leanne hugged him properly and Mark breathed deeply, knowing Leanne was right. It was a really good idea. He couldn’t wait to see the reaction he got for it.

“Thank you.” Mark muttered in her ear. Leanne kissed his cheek.

“Now get out of here before I drive you back to Mum.” Leanne teased, ruffling Mark’s hair. Mark climbed out of the car, opening the back door to get his bag. “Mark?” Leanne called through the now open window. Mark swung his bag over his back, shutting the door and returning to Leanne. “It’s really good to have you back.”

“Really good to be back, Le.” Mark beamed. There was a moment where they both just looked at each other, slowly moving to the brink of tears.

“Alright. Get out of here, you’re not making me cry again.”

“See you soon, Le.” Mark smiled, leaning in the car to hug his sister once more.

“Boxing day.” Leanne nodded. “Don’t forget or Mum and I will kill you.”

“Rodger that.” Mark saluted. He waved Leanne off as she drove away. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was already letting the silent tears roll down her cheek. There had been times over the past seven years that Mark didn’t think he’d see any of them again. It had been an emotional week, that was for sure.

And it was about to get even more so.

Mark crouched behind the bush that marked the edge of his home, smoothening down his hair again and dusting down his uniform. He was worried this was all a little corny now. Maybe he should have just put his casual clothes on. Mark shook his head. He had no choice. It was too late to turn back. Taking another steadying breath, Mark reached into his bag and extracted the camcorder that he had been given the day he left seven years ago. He ran his hand over it tenderly, thinking about how much it had captured since that day.

This was going to be the perfect way to finish it off.

He turned the video camera on, spinning the screen around until he could see himself on the small LED screen. One last steadying breath saw him hit record. He opened his eyes and imagined - just like always - he was saying this to the man he loved instead of a camcorder.

“December 23rd, 2014. Private Webber reporting.” Mark smiled, saluting the camera per usual. His hand subconsciously fell to his ribbon, his fingers playing with the small medal as he spoke. “I’m back.” He started, already feeling emotional. “And for good this time. Can’t get rid of me again…” Mark thought about that. About how happy it made him. He never had to leave his family again. He never had to risk loosing them every single day. They would grow old together. Mark couldn’t stop the first tear rolling down his cheek. “I…” His voice broke. “I’m going to keep this short. Really short, because all I want to do is go inside and hold you. Fucking hell, mate, I’ve missed you so much.” Mark tried to dry his eyes but there was no point. He sniffed and cleared his throat.

“Ok. Everything else I’m going to say inside because I can’t stand being this close to you but not actually being with you.” He smiled lightly, getting to his feet and swinging his bag on his back. “I love you, Fernando.” He couldn’t recall how many times he had said that. How many times he had declared it in the worst storms or muttered it to the trigger of a gun. Just in case. Always just in case. They had to be his final words.

“OK.” Mark nodded, turning the screen round so he was now filming his door. “Let’s do this.” Mark approached slowly, taking in every micro aspect of this moment. He wanted to treasure it forever. He wanted it to be the only memory he remembered moment for moment. Coming back home to his family. “I hope you haven’t changed the locks.” Mark joked lightly, filming the key clicking the door open. Mark nodded to himself, trying to keep his emotions in check. Now he had to be quiet.

The normality of it all was almost enough to knock him off his feet. All of his things were just exactly where they should be. He moved over to the pictures hanging on the wall. His eyes raked the display until he found it; Fernando and he, almost like an old-fashioned war photo. There he was, standing in his army uniform and Fernando was holding onto his arm looking proud and trying to be strong. It was the day he left. It was moments before Fernando handed him the camcorder and made him promise he would he stay in touch. There had been no need. Mark was never going to miss the chance to tell Fernando he was fine. He was one of the lucky ones.

“Yes, but the recipe says four!” Mark had to grip the banister on the stairs as Fernando’s voice filtered through to him. He wasn’t ready. He would have never been ready for the normality in Fernando’s voice. He’s used to Fernando being so teary or so emotionless Mark can barely recognise him. Of course he was hiding behind that barrier in an attempt to defend himself. Mark understood that Kimi had indirectly been giving Fernando lessons. But that? It was too much. Mark wanted to cry but he knew he couldn’t. He wanted to make Fernando happy, beyond happy. So happy that there wasn’t even a word to describe how happy Fernando would be. Still recording, Mark moved towards the kitchen, making sure to catch Fernando in the shot.

“Yes Mama… Well thank you for your help anyway.” Fernando sighed, hanging up the phone and placing it on the side. Mark almost laughed, it made him so relieved. Fernando was still his Fernando. He could never thank whoever reunited them enough. “Stupid, see? The recipe says four but Mama says six! Is no logic. How am I suppose to cook for people when is not even clear!” Fernando raged, collecting a glass bowl and beginning to throw the salad into it. Mark saw his opportunity. He stepped into the room, leaning casually against the wall.

“Sounds technical.” Mark said calmly, watching Fernando closely. Waiting desperately for the moment he spun around.

“Should not be! Should be simple!” Fernando continued to rage. Mark bit back a laugh. “If things just-” There it was. Mark straightened up. Fernando’s head shot round quicker than his body, his eyes widening dramatically as he took Mark in. He was frozen. Mark gave him a small smile.

“Just what, mate?” Mark said lightly. Fernando just gaped at him.

And then the glass bowl shattered to the ground, spilling lettuce and tomatoes everywhere.

“Ok… Well I wasn’t expecting that.” Mark said, dropping his bag and moving to the cupboard where, still, the dustpan and brush were kept. He set the camcorder on the table before diving to the floor. But hands were on his shoulder. “Fernando, watch the glass-”

“-Am not dreaming, no? Promise me am not dreaming.” Fernando muttered, his fingers tracing out Mark’s face. Once the Australian was certain Fernando was clear of the broken glass he straightened up, dropping the dustpan and brush to the floor, holding Fernando. He brushed the hair out of Fernando’s face.

“No, mate, this isn’t a dream. I’m right here.” Mark smiled, tears already dancing down his cheek. Fernando cupped his hands over his mouth as the happy tears shook from his body. Mark just smiled at him with tears staining his face, keeping his too long hair out of his face. Fernando held Mark’s cheeks in his hands.

“Are here… Are really here!” Fernando beamed, tears springing from his eyes without a care. Mark tried to dry them but it was a futile task.

“Just in time for Christmas.” Mark breathed, resting their foreheads together and holding Fernando close. He kissed Fernando forehead, forcing him closer to him. It didn’t take much; Fernando wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck, holding on like the world was about to end. “And I’m done. I’m not going back.” Mark whispered, running his hands up and down Fernando’s back, feeling every inch of the man he had missed the most. Fernando lent back slightly.

“Are serious?”

“Yes, Fernando. One hundred per cent. I’m done, I can’t leave you any longer. I can’t live thinking that I’ll never see you again. So we’re growing old together and you can’t stop me.” Fernando caught Mark’s lips in a kiss, throwing himself into the Australian’s arms. Mark caught him, stumbling back slightly as his hands pulled at Fernando’s clothes, messing his hair as Fernando pushed his army jacket off his shoulder, letting it crumple to the ground.

“I love you. I love you so much. Te amo. Te quiero, Mark.” Fernando muttered between kisses. Mark didn’t let him move more that an inch away from him, holding him closer to his body and _finally_ allowing himself to believe in the future they had planned all those years ago.

“I love you too, Fernando. I’m never giving you up again.” Mark sighed, gripping tightly to Fernando’s hair as the Spaniard kissed down his neck.

“Papa, look what I-” Both Fernando and Mark stopped, turning towards the kitchen door and looking down at the small boy stood in the doorway. His mouth dropped open as the piece of paper in his hands fell to the floor. _Like father like son._ Mark thought happily. Fernando moved back from him, picking Mark’s jacket off the floor and hanging it on the back of the chair. It took his son three seconds to realise what was happening. The boy looked at Fernando for confirmation and Fernando joyfully nodded. “DADA!” The small boy screamed ecstatically, running forwards into Mark’s arms. Mark picked him up, cradling the five-year-old to his body as fresh tears rolled down his face. He looked over at Fernando briefly before hiding his face in his son who was gripping tightly to his shoulder.

“Hey, buddy.” Mark said, a fresh batch of tears rushing down his face and breaking his voice. The boy looked at Fernando, his bottom lip wobbling.

“Dada is sad, Papa! Why is Dad sad!” He began to wail. Mark clutched him closer, trying to compose himself.

“No, Aaron. Dada is happy. Really happy. Super happy to see you again.” Mark smiled weakly, brushing the tears off his son’s face. Aaron rested his head on Mark’s shoulder, gripping tightly to his collar. Mark moved to Fernando, leaning forwards to steal his lips again.

“Ewwww!” Aaron complained, covering his eyes. Fernando just laughed at him. It was normal. Everything was back to normal.

“Get used to it, buddy.” Mark beamed, leaning forwards and kissing Fernando again. If he could, he’d never stop kissing Fernando. Because now he had them both back and he was never going to leave them.

\- -

Both Fernando and Aaron were asleep beside Mark. Aaron safely tucked in Fernando’s arms, swamped by Mark’s army jacket. And Fernando was resting contently under his arm, their hands linked tightly even though Fernando was asleep. Mark took the opportunity to set the camcorder on the table and turn the screen so it was looking at him. He smiled brightly as he hit record for the last time.

“Well, this is it.” Mark said triumphantly. He sighed deeply, feeling seven years worth of tension wash away. “I’m not going anywhere and neither are you. We’re going to raise our little family and watch them grow. And then we can embarrass Aaron at his first race, show him up to all his friends at school, tease him about his first partner, watch him grow up, get married, maybe have kids of his own. Fucking hell, then we’ll be grandparents, Fernando.” Mark beamed. He lent forwards to adjust the camera so Fernando and Aaron were caught in the frame.

“This. You two have been the thing that has kept me going. The thing that has kept me fighting. I’ve had nightmares that I’d never make it back to you and I’ve seen terrors that have made me want to hold you so tight and never let go. But I’m here now and after everything I’ve seen I could never appreciate you more. I love you more than words can express, Fernando. Both of you hold my heart and I never want either of you to give it back.” Mark looked down at the picture Aaron had been coming to show Fernando in the kitchen. All three of them, drawn as little cartoon soldiers, saluting in unison. The amazing picture had made a lump swell in Mark’s throat.

“We think this too, you know.” Fernando muttered from Mark’s shoulder. Mark looked down at him.

“I thought you were asleep.” Fernando slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Mark endearingly.

“Not without you.” Fernando whispered. It caught Mark out. It had been years, _years_ since he had shared that routine with Fernando. He caught the Spaniard’s cheek, kissing him softly and finally seeing that everything was back to normal. Everything was perfect.

“Merry Christmas, Fernando.” Mark breathed.

“Merry Christmas, Mark.” Fernando returned, resting their foreheads together. “The best one ever.”


	26. A Note Of Thanks

Dear Readers,

I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone for 1) reading this (and holding out for the eventual updates :P) and 2) reading any of my other works. 2014 was  my first full year on AO3 and it's been really great to have all of your comments and kudos. Every single things has made me feel great about my work and made me want to keep on providing things for you to read. So I felt the need to thank you for that. Thank you for reading and supporting my work. 

As for this particular piece, thank you if you stuck about for the end. I know I am WAY behind in terms of when this was supposed to be uploaded but unfortunately life beat me on this round and I couldn't catch up in time. I really would like to do another advent for 2015 but there have been things I've learnt this year that will help me hopefully be more successful and on time if I do. And If I do I will be asking for some help around November time so I'll keep you posted :L 

So thank you so much for reading! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a fantastic New Year! Hear is to 2015 being full of everything you want it to be :')

Cheers!

FormulaFerrari xxx

*14*

#ForzaJules


End file.
